El final del juego
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Finn y Rachel se enteran de que serán padres en una etapa muy especial de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Definitivamente Glee no me pertenece, y lo único que obtengo al publicar la presente historia es la experiencia, porque es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma.**

**I**

Los tacones de Rachel sonaban más de lo debido, hacía eco al caminar por los pasillos angostos y vacíos que conducían a los vestidores de la cancha de fútbol. Estaba decidida pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que aún después de 20 años de carrera artística profesional, actuando en los mejores teatros del mundo y cantando ante miles de personas, estaba nerviosa. Al llegar a la puerta respiró profundamente y tocó con un golpecito apenas audible, se regañó a sí misma, ella era la mujer más decidida del planeta, los titubeos no cabían en su vida. Al escuchar una voz familiar invitándola a pasar, tomo el picaporte y se fijó que estaba temblando. Él la miró, se paró de su asiento, le dedicó una media sonrisa y estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sacó la fuerza que venía guardando y simplemente le dijo todo:

-Finn, estoy embarazada, tú eres definitivamente el padre pero puedes elegir estar presente en la vida de mi hijo o no.

* * *

La vida de Finn Hudson ha sido buena y tranquila, no se queja. Es verdad que después de terminar la educación básica en el McKinley, se había enfrascado en una tormenta sin precedentes, porque para un chico de 19 años estar suspendido en el espacio sin un proyecto de vida significaba el fracaso, había dejado ir al amor de su vida para que ella luchara por sus sueños y con ella se fueron sus propios sueños. Al principio creyó fielmente que el amor que sentía por Rachel podía resistir cualquier cosa, y grabó en su cerebro la idea de que, así pasaran mil años ella y él serían por siempre el final de juego " the endgame", sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo y encontró su camino en la docencia y Rachel brillaba más y más en el firmamento de Broadway la creyó inalcanzable y se rindió, se conformó, porque eso era lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Su trabajo era bueno, aún recién graduado, con la experiencia de codirigir New Directions, no le costó nada hacerse de una titularidad, ganaba lo suficiente y un poco más, daba clases de Ciencias, tenía un pequeño taller de música, era entrenador del equipo de fútbol y por supuesto que con esa capacidad de liderazgo era el maestro favorito de alumnos y demás maestros.

Se casó a los 22, la verdad todo mundo esperaba que un buen día dejara Lima y corriera a los brazos de Rachel, pero encontró confort en brazos de alguien menos complicado, alguien que le daba estabilidad y alguien de quien creyó estar enamorado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ese alguien lo hiciera padre de un hermoso niño y entonces sí que se creyó por completo feliz, pero le duró muy poquito la felicidad, si él se había engañado, no logró engañar a su esposa, había veces en que, con el pretexto del trabajo, no se aparecía en su casa hasta muy noche y había veces en las que el subconsciente lo traicionaba y llamaba a su mujer "Rach"…esos detalles y muchos más terminaron por cansar a la madre de su hijo y aunque hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvar su matrimonio, luego de 5 años de casados, terminaron con un divorcio pacífico.

Aunque en un principio estar solo de nuevo le pegó fuertísimo, volvió a encontrarse después de conocer a Ray, un alumno que era brillante con la batería y al que le tomó mucho aprecio, pero del que después supo estaba en líos de pandillas y drogas, trató de rescatarlo pero la situación se le fue de las manos y Ray murió víctima de una sobredosis. Finn supo entonces que quería hacer algo por los jóvenes que se perdían en el mundo de las sustancias prohibidas, recordaba a cada instante a su padre y pensó que el mismo pudo haber terminado así. Creó entonces la fundación "Estrellas Doradas" (no pregunten por qué, simplemente le apeteció llamarla así), que se encargaba de encontrar el talento escondido de miles de chicos que vivían en situación de riesgo y pobreza, con clases de música y deporte aprendió a pulir cada don de los chicos y sobretodo les daba un motivo para vivir y luchar, era su amigo y de alguna manera un gran líder que logró sacar adelante a muchas generaciones.

"Estrellas Doradas" presentaba resultados y muchas asociaciones y filántropos patrocinaban su trabajo. Había logrado tener una sede para la fundación con edificio, sala de música y cancha propias, se había extendido tanto que incluso Puck, Queen, Tina y Mike la hacían de voluntarios con él. A sus 40 años se sentía satisfecho, todos los días hacía algo para mejorar al mundo y siempre tenía el apoyo de su hijo con el que mantenía una hermosa relación a pesar de vivir separados.

Había una parte que odiaba de la fundación, esa en dónde tenía que preparar y asistir a cenas de gala, de donde, si bien es cierto obtenían gran parte de los recursos para mantener en pie a "Estrellas Doradas", también es cierto que eran tediosas e insoportables. Ese dÍa caluroso de verano, La asociación de actores teatrales había hecho una cena a favor de la fundación, se suponía que Queen iría en su representación pero de último momento enfermó y tuvo que ir personalmente y ahí estaba, sólo con esa corbata que siempre lo asfixiaba lentamente, estaba a punto de salir a tomar el aire cuando una voz familiar lo saludó

- ¡Hey Hudson! los años por ti no pasan…

Volteó y se topó con esa entrañable sonrisa maliciosa y sarcástica de la que sólo podía ser dueña Santana López. La saludó con la misma efusividad, lo último que había sabido de ella era que estaba tomando clases de baile en NYADA y después nada…así que de verdad le dio muchísimo gusto verla, estaba a punto de preguntarle por su vida, por lo que hacía cuando ella interrumpió

- ¿sabes por quién tampoco pasan los años? Por Rachel Berry, le va a dar mucho gusto saludarte, mírala ¡está allá Hudson!...

Finn quedó pasmado, había oído el nombre que tanto tiempo no había sido mencionado y ahí entre la gente vestida en colores sobrios estaba ella enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata, tan pequeña y tan enorme con ese brillo inigualable


	2. Chapter 2

II

La vida de Rachel Berry ha sido glamurosa y dorada, no se queja. Aunque en un principio, al salir del McKinley parecía haber olvidado sus sueños, sus padres y su entonces novio la habían obligado a encontrarse con su destino también llamado NYADA. No puede negarlo, en un principio se sintió traicionada, enojada, triste; después Finn, supuesto gran amor de su vida, le prometió que ellos serían "el final del juego" y se volvió a ilusionar, creyó firmemente que en algún momento estarían juntos por siempre, pero después de un tiempo y de una profunda depresión se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible, no solo porque él nunca la buscó si no porque cada vez se enamoraba más y más de sus verdaderos amores: el escenario y los aplausos.

En NYADA las cosas no fueron fáciles, las clases eran pesadísimas y exigían lo máximo de sus capacidades, sin embargo ella es talentosa y nada la derrumbó, con la fuerza impresionante de su voz y con la tenacidad de su baile, apenas terminando el primer año de la universidad, se topo con la oportunidad de audicionar para el papel de su vida: Fanny Brice, y lo consiguió, a los 20 años hizo su gran debut con el musical _Funny Girl_ , sus sueños eran concretos, obtuvo su primera nominación al Tony y como era de esperarse, ¡lo ganó!

A veces después del mar de aplausos, al llegar al silencio de su casa en Nueva York, sentía una enorme necesidad de salir corriendo a Lima, ese sí era su hogar y ahí no se sentía tan vacía, sin embargo después de que Kurt le contó de la "hermosa boda exprés de Finn" se prometió no regresar jamás ahí. Compró el departamento junto al suyo sólo para que sus padres vinieran a verla cuando quisieran y obvio para nunca necesitar del lugar que la vio crecer.

No sabría decir si alguna vez Rachel Berry se volvió a enamorar, pero novios si tuvo, y muchos, la mayoría de ellos eran actorcitos aduladores que veían en ella la oportunidad de brillar aunque sea un poquito, otros eran simples mortales que morían de celos al verla besar a otro en los escenarios, que no aguantaban a los paparazis o que simplemente buscaban la tranquilidad de una vida simple y eso ella no lo podía ofrecer.

Se refugió en el trabajo y así de la nada, llegó la oportunidad de hacer a Éponine para _Los miserables _en una fabulosa producción cinematográfica, el resultado: la nominación y el triunfo inminente en múltiples premios internacionales y por supuesto en el Óscar. Se creyó absolutamente feliz, nunca le faltaban escenarios, micrófonos, cámaras ni aplausos y cuando menos se lo esperaba ahí estaba, con el mundo bajo sus pies y con una soledad infinita.

Un buen día, en un bar Neoyorkino, se reencontró con Santana, si bien es cierto que vivieron junto con Kurt algún tiempo, también es cierto que se perdió de ellos como de todo su pasado. Santana le contó que se había "enamorado" de un súper apuesto maestro de baile, que había tenido un romance pasajero con él, que había quedado embarazada y que tenía un hermoso hijo de 10 años llamado Santiago por el cual luchaba todos los días bailando en todos los escenarios que se le ponían enfrente. Rachel no lo podía creer, había sido tan egoísta que nunca se preguntó de la suerte de sus demás compañeros sólo por querer olvidar a Finn, entonces lo decidió: necesitaba una asistente y Santana era perfecta para ese puesto, obviamente su orgullosa amiga se negó diciendo que no le estaba pidiendo caridad, pero Rachel le explicó que no era nada de eso, sino que realmente la necesitaba porque sus asistentes siempre la traicionaban y que ella estaba segura que la lealtad de Santana López era inquebrantable.

No se equivocó, Santana se convirtió en la mejor asistente que jamás había tenido, no solo velaba por sus intereses, contratos y entrevistas con uñas y dientes sino que también era su bailarina, corista y mejor amiga de cabecera. Con Santana llegó Santiago y aunque Rachel jamás había sentido la necesidad de formar una familia, el niño despertó todos los instintos maternales escondidos en ella. El hijo de su amiga se convirtió muy pronto en el mundo entero de Rachel, consentía cada uno de sus caprichos, le conseguía las mejores escuelas, los mejores juguetes, todo lo mejor era siempre para "su niño". Santana se sentía agradecida sobre todo cuando Santiago enfermó de leucemia y Rachel buscó a los mejores médicos del mundo que con mucho esfuerzo, lograron sacar adelante al pequeño.

La enfermedad de Santiago movió cada fibra sentimental de Rachel y se transformó en una especie de defensora de los derechos de los niños, ayudaba a cada fundación que apoyara a los peques que sufrían por hambre, por falta de hogar, por vicios o por enfermedades. Estaba a punto de cumplir 40 años y realmente se sentía orgullosa de su vida, no sólo había logrado vencer el egoísmo en el que se había sumergido, sino que también todos los días hacía algo por mejorar al mundo y contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amiga y con el de su hijito postizo.

A Rachel le encantan las cenas de gala a beneficio, porque siempre se obtienen recursos para los niños, a veces subasta alguna prenda o joya y a veces sólo canta y da un jugoso donativo, por eso, en esa tarde calurosa de verano, se vistió y arregló como nunca, quería ayudar y animar a los demás actores de teatro a juntar el máximo de dinero que serviría para una fundación: "Estrellas Doradas" que se encargaba de dar clases, talleres y deporte a niños de escasos recursos en situación de riesgo. Santana no le dijo quien dirigía la fundación pero la causa era loable, así que llegó al lugar del evento con una enorme sonrisa, saludando a todos, y dejando boquiabiertos a más de uno, se veía preciosa en un vestido rojo escarlata y todos la veían porque si Berry sabía hacer algo, ese algo era brillar y deslumbrar. Estaba a punto de subir al escenario a cantar cuando oyó la voz de su amiga

- Hey Berry, ¡mira a quién me encontré!

Instintivamente volteó y lo vio: ahí estaba, más atractivo que nunca, con esa medio sonrisa imborrable, enorme con sus 6'3 pies de ternura pero pequeño con esa inseguridad tratando de quitarse la corbata que seguro le molestaba


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer, es muy grato saber que alguien está del otro lado, sobre todo gracias a 1 favorito, 2 comentarios y 3 seguidores de la historia, significan mucho.**

**III**

Santana López siempre ha sido y será un ángel con piel de demonio, la verdad es que siempre ha usado su pésimo carácter para protegerse porque siempre ha creído que una persona que muestra sus sentimientos es débil, pero todos sabemos que basta con que ella quiera algo o a alguien, para que haga lo posible e imposible y obtener ese algo o lograr que ese alguien sea feliz. De verdad creyó que eso era lo que hacía al propiciar el reencuentro de Rachel y Finn, porque ella sí sabía quién era el presidente de "Estrellas Doradas" y le metió a Rachel hasta por los codos la idea de ayudar a la fundación. Casi se ahoga su plan del reencuentro ideal cuando leyó en la lista de invitados que la representante de la fundación, Queen Fabrey era la que asistiría a la gala, aún hoy se pregunta cómo le hizo para conseguir, una hora antes del evento, el teléfono de Queen y convencerla de hacerse pasar por enferma. Así que, esa tarde calurosa de verano, no había nadie más orgulloso y feliz que ella al contemplar a los épicos " FINCHEL" mirándose de lejos, con ese amor inmortal. Ojalá alguien le hubiera dicho que con su acto de bondad se metía en un problemón con el drama del año incluido…

Decir que hubo chispas cuando las miradas de Finn y Rachel chocaron, sería minimizar las cosas, no sólo hubo chispas sino que un connato de incendio estuvo a punto de perpetrarse. Por un momento la duda reinó: Rachel dudó 5 segundos entre subir al escenario o correr a los brazos de Finn, Santana dudó 5 segundos entre quedarse a ver el espectáculo maravilloso del reencuentro o no y Finn mató a la duda soltándose la corbata, dejando a Santana sola y caminando instintivamente hasta los escalones en los que estaba la indecisa Rachel.

Las palabras sobraron en esos primeros instantes: se abrazaron como si se acabaran de conocer y hubieran sido flechados por un amor a primera vista y se reconocieron como si desde hace más 20 años no se hubieran soltado. En cuánto lo sintieron necesario, se contemplaron por breves e interminables instantes, él le dio un beso en la frente y ella le regaló la sonrisa que siempre ha tenido reservada sólo para él. Se tomaron de la mano, más por instinto que por razón y llegaron a una mesa donde ambos intentaron romper el silencio hablando al mismo tiempo causándoles una risa y un sonrojo propios de la adolescencia que ya no tenían. Al cabo de unos segundos fue Finn el que logró hablar

- Estás hermosa ¿sabes?

_-_Sí, si lo sé pero nunca está de más oírlo de labios de Finn Hudson

- Ms. Berry, la humilde

-Mr. Hudson, el adulador

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Columbus*?

-Apenas hace unas horas, la verdad es que Santana, mi asistente, larga historia, te la tengo que contar, no paraba de insistirme para que viniéramos a la gala, pero me trajo muy deprisa, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa?, me debe una explicación, bueno entonces llegamos al hotel… ¡espera! ni siquiera sé en qué hotel estoy hospedada, no leí el letrero, llegué ¡y ya!, me cambié muy de prisa y…

-¡no lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué? que Santana sea mi asistente o que siga tan distraída como siempre? Porque…

-Que aunque pase el tiempo, cuando estás nerviosa, no paras de hablar y que me saturas de ideas que realmente no entiendo porque créeme lo único que veo son tus labios y siento una enorme necesidad de callarlos con un beso.

-N..no, no estoy nerviosa, ¿besarme?, ¿en serio?, nos acabamos de ver y no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar indicado porque yo sólo vine a ayudar a unos niños hermosos, pero claro, no creo que lo entiendas porque … ¡por que ni siquiera sé ..

…la besó; se besaron con una infinita necesidad, sintieron como el contacto entre sus labios se transformó en el trago de agua que les negaron durante mucho tiempo. Rachel no pensó, se dejó llevar hasta que a lo lejos pudo oír la voz del presentador anunciándola para cantar _On my own,_ reaccionó, se separó bruscamente de él, se paró del asiento y estaba a punto de caminar cuando él la tomó del brazo y con la mirada fija en ella le susurró

-Aún te amo

Rachel sintió como una ola fría llenaba cada centímetro de su piel, se enojó, se puso furiosa porque en unos breves minutos volvió a revivir a la niñita tonta a los pies de Finn y a esa niña, ella ya la había matado hacía mucho tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mirada hubiera bastado para traerla de regreso? Se soltó con la misma brusquedad

-Tú no me amas, nunca llegaste, te espere… ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente?

Los siguientes minutos fueron un verdadero calvario para Finn, pudo sentir el coraje de Rachel. Por un instante se soñó y se sintió valiente, por eso había sido tan directo y atrevido con ella hace unos instantes, pero el pasado no se borra, al oírla y verla cantar con lágrimas en los ojos se sintió culpable y también lloró porque realmente lo era, ¡cómo era posible que Rach se sintiera "insuficiente"! Cuando el que siempre se creyó poca cosa para ella, era él. Intentó huir, correr tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieran, llegó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera, fue acorralado por Santana

-Ni se te ocurra Hudson, ya no tienes 16 años y yo tampoco tengo la paciencia para tolerar a la Berry depresiva, tú no te vas, tienes que arreglar lo que descompusiste…espera, pensándolo bien ¿sabes qué? Yo…yo si me voy, regreso a Nueva York, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana con tu "pequeña estrella dorada" pero sabes, la voy a dejar aquí, no lleva dinero en efectivo, no tiene sus maletas, y creo que ni siquiera sabe en qué hotel se hospedó… así que adiós, un placer verte, ya sé que estoy haciendo el trabajo difícil pero no espero que me des las gracias ¡bye!

¿Había una forma más efectiva de hacer reaccionar a Finn Hudson? Santana creía que no, así que ahí lo dejo escuchando a sus propios pensamientos…

_*Columbus, Capital de Ohio a 1 hrs. 44 min. de distancia con Lima. _

**Pd: esto pintaba para ser una fic más familiar, al igual que Santana no sé en qué momento me metí en tanto drama, pero ya llegará el momento. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Los aplausos hacían retumbar el lugar, la verdad es que Rachel había cantado como nunca, con aquél sentimiento raro que evocan los artistas de vez en cuando al juntar su vida personal con la escénica. Terminó su presentación y se volvió a sentir vacía, como cuando era joven y recién iniciaba su carrera, en su bolsita de mano llevaba un cheque con el donativo que daría ese día, así que busco a la organizadora del evento, el plan era entregarlo, buscar a Santana y correr de regreso a Nueva York.

La organizadora de la gala, la señora Lizalde, era una actriz de teatro retirada, a la que le encantaba el chisme y Rachel era carne fresca para criticar, observaba cada paso que daba con la esperanza de tener algún cotilleo. Afortunadamente aún no llegaba al evento cuando sucedió lo del beso, pero quería material y no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su invitada especial y el presidente de la fundación a la que ayudarían tenían la misma edad y eran originarios del mismo lugar Lima, Ohio; así que en cuando Rachel se acercó a ella para darle el donativo se negó rotundamente, alegando que ahí estaba el presidente de "Estrellas Doradas" y que lo buscaría para que ella entregase el donativo personalmente.

Finn seguía al pie de la puerta, deliberando qué hacer, por una parte Santana no bromeaba y de verdad había dejado desamparada a Rachel y él no podía hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco quería hacerle más daño del que ya había causado al quedarse con ella. Pensó que posiblemente algún invitado a la gala sería su amigo y podría ayudarla, así que nuevamente puso un pie fuera del sitio, justo en ese momento su celular sonó, era Christopher, su hijo

-Hola campeón

- Estás ocupado pa?

-Estoy en Columbus, en una cena ya sabes para recabar fondos…

-Sí, ya sé y por tu tono de voz supongo que estás divertidísimo

-¡ni te imaginas!

-Bueno, no interrumpo tu diversión, sólo llamaba para contarte que mamá se va todo el fin de semana de vacaciones con el "súperpadrastro" y mis molestos monstri hermanos, yo me quedo y quería saber si podía ir a "estrellas" mañana tempra, ya sabes a jugar un poco con los chavos, también ver a la abuela…no sé esas cosas.

-claro que puedes ir

-¡bien! Oye, te voy a visitar menos seguido a ver si así te emocionas más cuando te avise que te voy ver

- Chris, no es eso, por supuesto que te quiero ver, es más necesito verte, no sabes cuánto, digamos que no estoy pasando por un buen momento…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Pa, yo sólo te digo lo que tú siempre me dices "todos los momentos son buenos porque son oportunidades para hacer algo bien y si algo ya salió mal es momento para corregirlo"

- ¿yo digo eso?

-¡siempre!, lo dices en tus pequeños momentos de inteligencia y supongo que son tan breves que los olvidas

- ¡Te estás pasando Chris!

- ya…ya, lo siento! (riendo)Nos vemos mañana ¿Ok?...te amo

- Yo también te amo hijo

Así era Chris, oportuno, siempre con esa sabiduría que a veces rebasaba la de su propio padre, tenía 17 años y ya postulaba para dos de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, era el gran orgullo y el gran amigo de Finn, nada más por él, no podía arrepentirse de ninguna decisión que hubiese tomado en el ayer.

Finn regresó entonces el paso que había dado, de nuevo se animó y se sintió valiente, su hijo tenía razón, tal vez era el momento de corregir, de jugar el todo por el todo; tal vez el partido que creyó perdido hace muchos años aún no acababa, y el marcador, aunque estaba en su contra podría cambiar a su favor, todo era cuestión de luchar: había tiempo, "su" Rachel estaba a unos pasos y la amaba tanto, ese amor tenía que ser suficiente ¿no?…

-¡Sr Hudson!

- ¡Sra. Lizalde!

- Lo necesitó urgentemente hay una benefactora que quiere entregarle "algo" personalmente….

- será un placer…

- ¡Señorita Berry!, mire, le presento al Sr Hudson, es el presidente de "Estrellas Doradas" aunque presiento que ya se conocen, los dos son de Lima

Rachel se asombró, conocía y admiraba las actividades de la fundación así que le parecía increíble que alguien como Finn fuera el que dirigiera ese lugar, aún así no podía evitar seguir enojada y contestó con tono desdeñoso

- No, no nos conocemos

A la señora Lizalde no le pasó desapercibido el tonito de la actriz, así que picoteó un poco más

- ¿De verdad? Yo juraría que por tener la misma edad y haber crecido en el mismo lugar…

- No, señora Lizalde, replicó Finn, Lima no es tan pequeña como usted se imagina…

-bueno, a lo que vine – dijo Rachel reuniendo todo su talento actoral - Sr Hudson me parece que su trabajo es maravilloso y me encantaría entregarle esto, no solo en mi nombre si no en el de mi familia

Finn dudo en tomar el cheque pero sabía que sus chicos necesitaban de su ayuda, no podía dejar que sus errores afectaran lo más sólido que tenía, tomó el cheque y murmuró un gracias y escuchó de nuevo a la altiva Rachel

- Señora Lizalde, mis felicitaciones por su evento, espero que recauden mucho dinero, me despido

- ¿tan pronto se va?- dijo Finn- ¿la acompaño a la puerta?

-No, yo llego sola, dijo dándole la espalda y caminando

A Finn no le importó la negativa y caminó tras ella dejando a la señora Lizalde con la palabra en la boca y con la certeza de que esos dos se conocían más de lo que ella creía.

Rachel caminaba con mucha prisa y revoloteaba los ojos por todas partes buscando a Santana, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera notaba a Finn, hasta que oyó su voz

- Te abandonó ¿sabes?

- ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que había captado la indirecta de que no quiero saber nada de usted

-Tú ayudaste a mis niños, yo te ayudo a ti, sólo eso

- ¿de qué hablas? No entiendo- dijo con un tono más tranquilo

- si escucharas entenderías, Santana te abandonó

- ¿cómo crees, por qué haría algo así?

- tenía algo que hacer, sólo dijo eso (Finn entendió la valiosa ayuda de Santana y no quería delatarla)

- ¿Santiago?, ¿le pasó algo a mi niño? -preguntó Rachel asustada y a punto de las lágrimas

-¿tu niño?

- sí mi niño, bueno no, su niño, es hijo de Santana, pero lo quiero mucho y ha estado un poco enfermo, así que sólo se me ocurre un motivo así de fuerte para que me haya abandonado…

- No, tranquila, no creo que sea nada de tu niño porque Santana iba muy…muy… ¿feliz? (fue lo único que se le ocurrió para no preocuparla)

- ¡ah! ¡Ya! de seguro se ligó con no sé quién y claro, estás tratando de encubrirla pero me va a oír - dijo buscando desesperadamente algo en su pequeña bolsita de mano

-¿Qué buscas?

-Mi celular… Estúpida, estúpida-dijo golpeándose la frente -lo dejé en el carro, ¿me prestas el tuyo?

Finn sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y casi se le sale una carcajada cuando vio que Rachel miraba el aparato con cara interrogante

-No sabes cómo usarlo, ¿te ayudo a marcar?

-Por supuesto que sé cómo usarlo, ¡no soy tan tonta!, lo que pasa es que no me sé el número de Santana, siempre está ahí en el celular y nunca lo leo

- por lo visto nunca lees nada, no entiendo cómo le haces con tus guiones…bueno, Santana debe tener tu celular ¿no? ¿Por qué no te marcas?

- Porque tampoco sé mi número – dijo con una vocecita apenas audible

- ok, y de casualidad ya recordaste ¿en qué hotel están hospedadas?

-no, cómo voy a recordar algo que no sé, te dije que no leí el letrero, es más no me fijé ni que ruta tomamos- de verdad Rachel se estaba empezando a angustiar

-Está bien, te dije que te ayudaría ¿no?...Vámonos

- ¿A dónde?

- A Lima ¿a dónde más? Yo no me hospedé en ningún lugar, lo único que tengo es mi casa, si nos vamos ya, no llegaremos tan noche

- no, ¿estás loco? Yo no regreso a Lima, sólo, sólo préstame dinero para irme y yo veré la forma de regresártelo…con intereses

-No tengo dinero- dijo Finn sacándose los bolsillos- sólo esto- y le enseñó el cheque que ella le había dado antes- pero no creo que ningún banco lo cambie a esta hora

- No te preocupes, mejor me regreso y veo a quién pido prestado

- y entonces quedarás como la pobre actriz que se quedó sin un centavo en el bolsillo y sé de muy buena fuente que la señora Lizalde es muy, muy…chismosa

- Sí, yo también sé eso, pero ¿Lima?...

- ¿tanto daño te hizo la ciudad para que no quieras regresara un simple pueblito?

Rachel lo pensó Lima no le había hecho nada, era Finn el culpable de que no quisiera regresar y si Finn ahí estaba, ¿a qué le temía?

- Está bien, vamos a Lima...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Viajar juntos sin hablar, era la opción más viable ¿de qué podían hablar sin dañarse? Finn encendió la radio y abrió las ventanillas de su camioneta, ambos sentían como el viento nocturno les pegaba de lleno en la cara, pero estaba bien, ya que el calor no parecía bajar ni con la recién caída noche. Rachel miraba extasiada el paisaje, no recordaba que el camino a Lima estuviera lleno de tantos árboles y montañas, Finn de vez en cuando miraba extasiado a Rachel, para él seguía siendo la misma joven de la que se enamoró hace unos ayeres pero más hermosa, más madura, más mujer. El silencio pudo seguir reinando pero el destino se encargó de romperlo, en la radio empezaron a sonar las notas de la canción más perfecta que pudieron poner:_ Faithfully_

– ¿Parece una broma del destino no?-Dijo Rachel un poco sarcástica en cuánto terminó la canción- Yo, aquí, camino a Lima, contigo, con el aire veraniego, escuchando Faithfully…

_-_A mi me parece el mejor escenario del mundo, podría morir aquí, junto a ti, y moriría feliz

- Finn, yo…

-No,-dijo silenciándola- no digas nada, entiendo que sólo estás a mi lado porque no tenías opción, lo lamento…

- ¿te arrepientes? -Rachel no sabía si lo preguntaba por el cumplido o por toda una vida desperdiciada en la distancia

-No

- entonces no lo lamentes…No fingía-dijo Rachel cambiando de tema- bueno si estaba enojada, pero no fingía cuando la señora Lizalde me presentó al presidente de "Estrellas Doradas", en realidad yo no conozco a ese Señor Hudson

Finn sonrió con un dejo de orgullo

-No lo conoces porque su aparición es muy reciente, verás todo empezó hace unos 15 años más o menos…

- ¿15 años? increíble

- sí, bueno, se oye como mucho tiempo ¿no?, terminé mi carrera y pude ejercer como maestro, ahí conocí a alguien especial que por falta de atención cayó en las drogas y murió

-¡oh!

-Sí, fue doloroso, pero decidí no cruzarme de brazos, en realidad el chico de quien te hablo fue el segundo ser valioso que yo conocía que moría por culpa de las drogas

- el primero fue tu padre

- exacto, y no podía permitir que nadie más cercano a mí padeciera por eso nunca más y ya sabes, con un hijo y con tantos alumnos, la probabilidad era alta

-tu hijo… a veces Kurt me mandaba uno que otro correo electrónico, después dejó de hacerlo, supongo que se hartó de no recibir respuesta, y me contaba algún detalle sobre el gran Christopher Hudson II, ¿es tan inteligente como dice Kurt?

-Es eso y más, está postulando para Harvard y Stanford… y yo creo que conseguirá las dos opciones, porque es…

Rachel lo oía hablar, aunque no escuchaba muy bien solo veía los ojos de Finn llenos de orgullo y su voz firme, por primera vez, sin titubeos. Parecía el mismo chico del que había estado enamorada, pero más seguro, más hombre… tuvo ganas de llorar, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de rencor al pensar que juntos pudieron haber fundado "estrellas doradas" o que ese Christopher Hudson, que desbordaba de emoción a Finn, podía haber sido su hijo y no el de otra.

- Ahora soy yo el que no para de hablar- dijo Finn

- No, está bien y supongo que la mamá de Chris está igual de orgullosa que tú ¿no?- dijo Rachel tratando de tantear el terreno, sospechaba que por lo atrevido que se había estado portando Finn, era divorciado, pero necesitaba la certeza

- Sí, pero supongo que ella reparte su orgullo con sus otros dos hijos, nos divorciamos, se volvió a casar, tiene gemelos, yo de verdad no tengo ojos más que para Chris, creo que es uno de mis mejores motivos para seguir luchando…

Rachel averiguó lo que quería, pero el amor de padre a hijo de verdad la estaba derritiendo, tenía que cambiar de tema o realmente se pondría a llorar

-¿Kurt sigue viviendo en Londres?

- sí, tiene su agencia de decoración de interiores, le va muy bien, incluso decoró una habitación de lectura para la Reina, le dio prestigio, hace unos años Blaine lo alcanzó, creo que lo están intentando …pero bueno, yo estoy sorprendido con Santana , ¿se casó? Con un… ¿hombre?, es decir tiene un hijo ¿no?

Rachel soltó una carcajada, a Finn le encantó verla por primera vez reír de esa forma.

- No, no se casó, se enamoró, Santana sigue buscando en el camino al verdadero amor sin importar el género, pero yo creo que sí hay una alta probabilidad de que el padre de mi Santi sea un hombre…

- ¿te burlas de mi Rachel Berry?

-No, en absoluto… Cuéntame más ¿cómo están tu mami, Burt?

- Bien, mamá cocina para la fundación, eso le encanta es como si de la nada le hubieran caído más de 100 hijos, Burt sigue con los coches…son felices, es lo importante

- tienes razón: ser felices es lo más importante, dime Queen y Puck ¿siguen casados?

-Por supuesto, son inseparables ¿sabías que estaban casados?

- sí, recibí la invitación, pero estaba de gira con _Funny Girl_ en Europa…me disculpé y aún lamento no haber asistido

-Tienen dos hijos, Noah es menor que Chris por un año y Gerald tiene 12 años

-debiste haber dicho tres, tienen tres hijos, aunque Beth haya sido más de Shelby, y mi hermanita sea ahora una mujercita de 24 y una hermosa bailarina de ballet profesional, es y seguirá siendo hija de ellos…

- Cierto, ¡cómo pude olvidarla!, si se entera Queen, me mata, pero dijiste ¿tu hermanita? ¿Tienes relación con ella?

- Ella y mamá viven en New York, no supimos cómo pero nos fuimos acercando, nos dimos la oportunidad y bueno Beth es un encanto que vive demasiado a prisa, pero un encanto.

- ¡me da gusto!, es decir Beth, tú, Shelby merecían conocerse, apoyarse, estar juntas…

- Lo sé, y no creas que fue fácil perdonar a mamá, pero con el tiempo pude y hoy no concibo mi vida sin ella, sin Beth, sin mis papis y por supuesto sin Santana y Santiago…

-Supongo que perdonar es parte de madurar y eso es lo que veo hoy en ti, una mujer madura y exitosa, dueña de su vida…

Rachel se volvió a sonrojar, no sólo por el cumplido, si no porque ella también veía a un Finn maduro, un Finn que de seguro no la dejaría esperando, un Finn con el que definitivamente no podía estar enojada, es más, del que se sentía orgullosa y del que definitivamente estaba dispuesta a volverse a enamorar…

Finn notó que justo estaban entrando a Lima y Rachel pudo leer el letrero que así lo indicaba, contuvo el aliento y soltó un largo suspiro

-Bienvenida de nuevo a Lima, Bienvenida a casa…

Rachel sonrió y entonces lo pensó, ¿casa?... no tenía casa, sus papás no pudieron estar lejos de ella y se mudaron definitivamente a New York y por supuesto, vendieron la casa de Lima

- Finn, ¿a dónde vamos?, es decir en donde… ¿en dónde voy a pasar la noche?

- Creí que te había dicho que en mi… ¿casa?…

- ¡qué pena! Ser una molestia para Carole y a estas horas… ¿porque no me llevas mejor con Queen? ¡O ya sé!, mejor vas por el dinero, me lo prestas, paso la noche en Lima y mañana temprano me voy, te regreso el dinero lo juro…

-No vas a ser una molestia para mi madre porque ella no está en "su" casa y porque te estoy proponiendo ir a "mi" casa, no a la de ella, quien por cierto salió con Burt esta semana a ver a mi tía que ha estado un poco enferma; con Queen no te puedo llevar porque también está enferma, creo que ahí sí serías una lata porque Queen odia recibir visitas cuando está enferma y no puede estar "presentable" y dinero…por supuesto que podría dártelo sin necesidad de que me jures devolverlo, pero no me puedo arriesgarme a que salgas huyendo sin siquiera decir adiós

-Finn…

-Nena, necesito una oportunidad… la última, lo prometo…

Rachel se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un beso que aunque corto porque él aún seguía manejando, estaba lleno del amor que había estado guardado

-La última Finn, la última oportunidad…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, es lo que me impulsa a seguir. No me gusta dejar notas, pero es necesario: este capítulo está un poco subido de tono (si se creen susceptibles no lean) así que necesito que alguien me diga con urgencia si necesito cambiar la clasificación de mi fic a **_**M**_**, como ya les contaba es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma y no tengo ni idea porque según yo es algo muy sutil. Espero que les guste, realmente me estoy dejando llevar por la historia porque en un principio no estaba planeada así, pero es divertido dejar que las teclas de mi compu se muevan coordinadas con mi cerebro sin pensar mucho jajaja. Subo nuevo capi el lunes porque los fines de semana dejo atrás el trabajo y la escuela y la dedico a mis amigos y familia. Saludos e infinita gratitud. **

**VI**

Retomaron el silencio: la verdad, Rachel no paraba de suspirar, por una parte, veía el lugar que la cuidó toda su infancia, y parecía recordar cada casa y a cada persona que habitaba en ella, la nostalgia la invadía y por otra parte no acaba de creer lo que acababa de hacer ¿de verdad le iba a dar otra oportunidad al tonto que más la había hecho sufrir?; el corazón palpitándole sin su ritmo habitual, la magia del lugar y voltear y verlo feliz le respondían que sí. Finn no podía quitar su tan característica media sonrisa, estaba feliz, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo?, ¿de verdad tenía a su Rachel dándole una última oportunidad? Voltear y verla junto a él, respondía a sus preguntas con un sí y volvía a sonreír porque definitivamente no esperaba separarse de ella jamás.

Se detuvieron, Rachel reconoció el viejo barrio donde Finn vivía con su madre antes de casarse con Burt Hummel, pero definitivamente la casa era otra: estaba sobre la avenida principal y poseía un enorme jardín al frente, la fachada era parecida a las demás casas con ese toque pueblerino pero se notaba que Finn había invertido en ella ya que los detalles se veían nuevos.

-Te ves adorable cuando pones tu cara analítica, tus ojos observan cada cosa alrededor e intento seguirlos, no soy tan bueno siguiéndolos pero soy curioso…daría un dólar por saber ¿qué estás pensando?

- Estoy pensando que su casa es muy hermosa Sr Hudson… y tomando en cuenta que no tengo ni un centavo…mi dólar por favor

- no creo que sea tan hermosa como usted y malas noticias, yo tampoco tengo ni un centavo, ¿valdría un beso?

- sí, mi lector de besos está en perfecto estado, así que acepto ese tipo de pago…

Fue perfecto, era el tercer beso en menos de 24 horas y definitivamente no había sido tan urgente como el primero ni tan corto como el segundo; fue planeado, consensuado, lento, terriblemente dulce y pasional; se separaron sólo cuando lo necesitaron y sonrieron. Fin bajó primero de la camioneta y corrió a abrir presuroso la puerta ella

- ¿Vamos preciosa?

- ¡vamos! - Dijo Rachel tomando su mano

Entraron juntos, no podían soltarse de las manos, Rachel se volvió a poner analítica, cómo no hacerlo si por un momento se imaginó que entraría al viejo cuarto desordenado de Finn y se topó con la casa en un orden y decoración perfectos, todos los muebles eran estilo victoriano, se notaba la predominación de colores masculinos sobrios, pero tenía enormes ventanales que de seguro en el día harían que predominara la luz

- Finn, estoy impresionada Tu ex ¿te ayudó a decorarla?

- no, nosotros jamás logramos tener una casa, siempre vivimos en un departamento… rentado, la casa literalmente es nueva, la compré hace dos años, estaba en obra negra, la terminé y hace seis meses pude mudarme con la sorpresa de que Kurt había enviado la decoración de la sala, la cocina y el estudio…fue un regalo increíble…muy valioso para mí y según Kurt, es mi estilo

-Totalmente de acuerdo con Kurt, sobrio, relajado, clásico y… atrevido.

-qué descortés soy, pasa, toma asiento… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- no, en realidad solo quiero descansar, aunque tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa porque definitivamente este vestido me está cortando la respiración,

-No parece, yo más bien veo que el vestido te queda perfecto….pero sí, tienes razón no es para dormir… si quieres, puedes subir, la primera puerta a la derecha es el cuarto de Chris, tiene baño, todo, en unos minutos te subo algo de ropa

-¿pretendes que duerma en el cuarto de tu hijo?

-Pretendo que duermas en el único cuarto amueblado, la casa tiene cuatro recámaras pero en realidad sólo la de él está en función porque me visita seguido y necesita su espacio…no he podido trabajar en las demás

-¿entonces… tu duermes?

- Aquí abajo, en el estudio, tengo un sofá cama y generalmente me quedo trabajando muy noche así que me resulta cómodo

Rachel subió y sonrió al entrar al cuarto de Chris, se parecía tanto al viejo cuarto de Finn, a excepción de que en lugar de videojuegos tirados, había libros, en lugar de partituras, papeles regados con fórmulas que ni ella entendía y en lugar de la batería, un telescopio. Finn no tardó en subirle una toalla y una playera para que la usara a modo de pijama pero Rachel estaba en el baño así que dejó la toalla y la playera cerca de la puerta y la esperó intentando recoger un poquito el desorden de su hijo

- Es increíble como aún sin conocer a Chris, lo imagino igualito a ti - Dijo Rachel desde la puerta del baño, notando y jalando la ropa

- Mamá dice que físicamente somos idénticos, claro a cuándo yo tenía esa edad

- le creo, dijo Rachel, esta vez saliendo del baño usando la playera que le quedaba larguísima y con su vestido rojo escarlata en las manos

En cuanto la vio, Finn quedó paralizado por unos segundos hasta que una voz un poco ronca salió de su garganta

- hola preciosa

- Hola-dijo ella bajando la mirada- espero no verme tan horrible como me siento, es decir, no es que tu playera sea horrible…es, es…linda, pero es que este bochorno, el verano no me ayuda y no tengo mis desmaquillantes, ni mis jabones, ni, ni mis… mis cremas y siento que soy un desas…

La volvió a callar con un beso, pareciera como si cada vez que Rachel se ponía a hablar de esa forma, el beso fuera el único calmante a sus nervios, se relajó en los brazos de Finn quien la apretó a su cuerpo con decisión pero con delicadeza, la jaló a la cama y cayeron juntos, entonces Rachel se separó y se volvió a poner de pie a un lado de la cama

- ¡No!

- Nena- dijo Finn sentándose en la cama- yo sé que es difícil lo que nos está pasando, pero dime que no me deseas tanto como yo a ti y me voy, siempre te he respetado y esta noche no será la excepción

- Es que, no está bien- dijo Rachel con una voz apenas audible

Finn se paró se dirigió a la puerta de salida y murmuró un- Ok-

Rachel pudo oír los pasos de Finn bajando las escaleras sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole desde la nuca, hasta los pies, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, claro que lo deseaba y mucho, además ya no tenía 16 años ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa forma tonta de actuar?...se recordó a sí misma que ella era una mujer decidida que obtenía lo que deseaba y no una niñita ingenua y caprichosa. Salió de prisa del cuarto, Finn estaba por bajar los últimos escalones cuando la vio dirigiéndose a él y oyó su voz firme

-No me dejaste terminar, no está bien, no está bien hacerlo en el cuarto de tu hijo, siento como si estuviera en el cuarto de Santiago y él nos estuviera viendo…puedo… ¿puedo ir contigo? El sofá cama del que me hablas suena bien…

- por supuesto que puedes venir mi amor- y la alzó entre sus brazos, ¡era tan fácil de cargar!

Entraron al estudio y Finn la puso suavemente en el suelo, Rachel tuvo que pararse de puntitas para buscar el beso que antes había interrumpido y Finn se inclinó un poco para corresponderla, distinguieron a unos pasos el sofá cama y se tumbaron en el sin importar que el mueble crujiera al sentir de golpe el peso de ambos. Finn metió la mano con urgencia debajo de la playera que ella usaba y pasó la mano por su pierna izquierda, subió y sintió el calor de su vientre, era tentador quedarse ahí pero él buscaba algo que lo hacía estremecerse nada más al recordar: sus senos, ese lugar donde sus manos se amoldaban tan bien, sin importar cuán pequeños fueran. Rachel no se quedó atrás desató con urgencia el cinturón de Finn y desabrochó con una rapidez increíble cada botón de su camisa, se la quitó y sus pequeñas manos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Finn llegó al lugar que quería y Rachel se estremeció al sentirlo

TE AMO- dijo Finn mirándola a los ojos

Rachel no le contestó, se apresuro a soltarle los pantalones y él tuvo que levantarse para facilitar la tarea, se quitó los zapatos, terminó de bajar el pantalón y para cuando volvió al sofá, ella ya estaba completamente desnuda, la volvió a tocar sin prisa y a besar con urgencia, mientras las manos de Rachel bajaban para quitarle el boxer y después pudo sentir sus manos entre la erección que ya era notoria. Se dio la vuelta, se colocó encima de ella que ya lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas y entró de una sola embestida hasta lo más profundo, ambos se sonrieron; mientras seguían con la sesión de interminables besos y caricias, sus cuerpos se empezaron a acompasar en un vaivén que semejaba al de las olas del mar

- Te amo-le dijo nuevamente él a ella mientras el ritmo se volvía más frenético, ella solo soltaba pequeños gemidos y no contestaba.

Terminaron juntos con un deleite que parecía interminable, se abrazaron aún temblando de placer y volvieron a mirarse, uno en los ojos del otro

-Definitivamente ya no somos aquellos adolescentes-Dijo Rachel en cuanto recuperó el ritmo de su corazón y respiración

- No, somos mejores que aquellos adolescentes- le dijo Finn cerca del oído

- Definitiva-mente- dijo ella con un tono seductor

- Te amo- volvió a decir él sin obtener respuesta…

- ¿Es tan fácil para ti decirlo?

- Decir que amas a alguien es fácil cuando en realidad amas y no son solo letras unidas…

- TE AMO FINN.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mini-cap, importante para entender lo que sigue. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado, no era castigo ni nada de eso, es sólo que olvidé magistralmente que esta semana era la semana infernal de trabajos y exámenes finales. Escribo pronto. **

**VII**

El tiempo se hizo eterno y parecía como si ese pequeño estudio en la casa de Finn se hubiese transformado en el gran paraíso Finchel. Se dijeron y demostraron infinidad de veces que se amaban, como si fuera un sentimiento naciente pero en el fondo ambos sabían que el sentimiento no era nuevo, que en realidad nunca se habían dejado de amar. El amanecer sorprendió a Rachel con el letargo de una noche intensa, se sintió incómoda, incluso adolorida porque siendo realistas, el sofá cama no era tan cómodo como en un principio; en ese momento las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado el día y la noche anteriores llegaron a su mente, había sido maravilloso, eso no lo podía negar, tan maravilloso que el sólo hecho de ver a Finn durmiendo todo torcido a un lado de ella le provocaba una alegría inmensa que abarcaba todo su ser dibujándole una sonrisa imborrable pero de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho, el golpe de la angustia ..¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía? Finn tenía una vida completa y plena en Lima y ella…ella tenía un contrato firmado para empezar dentro de un mes a protagonizar _Wicked, _no era el papel de su vida ni mucho menos pero el escenario era lo que ella amaba…su esencia. Finn despertó y al ver la cara de angustia de Rachel supo inmediatamente lo que le ocurría porque él también lo había pensado desde el momento en que ella aceptó darle la última oportunidad, pero no le interesó, la tenía junto a él y eso era lo que importaba porque se había jurado no separarse nunca más de ella y no sabía cómo pero lo tenía que lograr

-No pienses hermosa- dijo Finn sacándola de sus pensamientos y robándole un pequeño beso

- No, no quiero pensar, pero pienso… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡desayunar!…tengo hambre, creo que no probé ni un solo bocado en la cena y tú tampoco, así que vamos, levántate, te puedes dar un baño mientras preparo algo…

Rachel no pudo evitar reír, así era Finn y eso nunca cambiaría, ella sumergida en la angustia más profunda y él ofreciendo lo más simple. Obedeció y para cuando salió de bañarse del cuarto de Chris, usando otra playera prestada, no pudo evitar volver a observar, tal como lo imaginó la casa se vestía de luz natural filtrada por las hojas de los árboles del jardín y sintió una paz inmensa, entonces la casa le pareció un lugar conocido, era el sitio en el que en sus momentos de soledad se imaginaba envejeciendo, cuando su talento y belleza ya no dieran para más, incluso se soñaba en la compañía de un gato o dos , está bien, el futuro no sonaba tan prometedor pero el lugar siempre lo imaginó así de perfecto, se estremeció pensando que si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y maduros como para compaginar su vida, esa sería su casa y su compañero de vejez y el "papá" de esos gatitos sería Finn.

- te ves muy guapo de chef –dijo Rachel entrando a la cocina que no era menos hermosa que el resto de la casa

- Gracias, pero creo que ni a ayudante de chef llego, sólo hago lo que puedo, hay tostadas, café jugo de naranja, mermelada de zarzamora….uhmm tu dime si quieres algo más

-no, es perfecto, gracias….Finn necesitamos hab…

- No, nena, vamos a comer, después hablamos

- Evadir la situación no ayuda de nada necesitamos una solución

- Vivir cada momento presente sin pensar en los momentos futuros – Dijo Finn muy serio

- ¿qué dijiste?

- Eso preciosa, no angustiarse por mañana, solo pensar en el hoy, y hoy… ahorita tenemos que comer algo, porque si no como me pongo de mal humor y me convierto en un cocodrilo y…

-no seas niño…

-n… no soy niño, de hecho creo que es lo más sensato y maduro que he dicho en mi vida, te lo pongo así: después del momento de desayunar, va a ser el momento en que Rachel decida…

- ¿decidir qué?

- ¡qué impaciente eres Berry!, está bien…El "juego" de hoy está entre ir a recoger a mamá y a Burt a la estación de trenes, llevarlos a su casa, ir un rato a "estrellas doradas" donde seguramente encontraremos a Chris, entrenar con los chavos un rato, comer en Breadstistix, pasar la tarde con mi hijo en el centro comercial, dejarlo en casa, fugarnos a algún lugar y mañana volver a decidir ó… vamos a la estación de tren, compramos tu pasaje a New York, te vas…

- ¡eso no es justo!, la opción "bonita" es quedarse y entonces yo sacrifico todo y tu nada, conmigo o sin mí, tus planes ya están hechos…

- Es la jugada de hoy linda, tal vez mañana el plan sea fugarnos juntos a New York, allá decidimos que hacer y pasado mañana ya veremos…un momento a la vez…sólo eso te pido ¿Cuál es la decisión de Rachel hoy?

- ¡Me quedo!-dijo admirándose de la firmeza y prontitud de su respuesta- pero agrega a tu lista conseguirme algo de ropa porque ni mi vestido ni tus camisas son opción y conseguir el teléfono de Santana, llamarla y considerar entre… Matarla o decirle cuán oportuno fue su escape con quién sabe quien…ya lo decidiré en su momento…

- ¡ese es el juego nena! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil de entender, el importante es siempre tener dos opciones… en cuanto a Santana – dijo Finn entre apenado y culpable

- no, no la defiendas ya hablaré con ella…yo…yo sólo espero que este juego termine bien…

-Lo hará somos Rachel y Finn y juntos hacemos cosas increíbles ¿no?

- Pongo toda mi Fe para que así sea, no deseo nada más que eso…


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Rachel Berry siempre había soñado y planeado meticulosamente cada paso de su vida y había logrado todas sus metas ¿no? Por eso Finn soñó y planeó su sábado veraniego en Lima y lo creyó perfecto: en resumen sería un día con su madre, con los chicos de la Fundación y con Chris, en sí, un sábado como cualquiera, con la diferencia de que en cada una de sus actividades estaría presente la mujer que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Por el contrario, Rachel no había ni soñado ni planeado nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentía extraña, totalmente alejada de su forma de ser, pero lo quería intentar, quería improvisar, quería dejarse llevar por la vida, después de todo eso era lo que había hecho Finn Hudson durante todos estos años y las cosas le habían resultado bastante bien o ¿no?

Después de que Finn se diera un baño, quisieron encontrar ropa adecuada para Rachel, buscaron en el guardarropa de Finn y hasta en el de Chris, no querían algo femenino, eso ya era mucho pedir, pero buscaban algo que le quedara, lo más parecido a su talla que no la hiciera parecer tan extraña en la calle hasta que pudieran comprar algo… nada; resultado: "Misión encontrar ropa para Rachel"…FRACASO. Tenían que solucionar ese pequeño problema si querían ir a la estación de trenes para recibir a Carole y Burt, intentaban improvisar cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y el tren de los padres de Finn estaba punto de llegar, decidieron que él iría solo y que pedirle ayuda a la convaleciente Queen era lo más apropiado; resultado "misión buscar juntos a mamá"….FRACASO. Finn emprendió el camino y mientras manejaba se negaba a creer lo que les estaba pasando, ¿de verdad a estas alturas de su vida seguía siendo un "lucer"? Sonrió pensando en que todavía le quedaban muchas horas al día y que el sólo hecho de visualizar a Rachel y a Chris juntos bien valía la pena cualquier tropezón.

Rachel no escuchó la conversación que Finn tuvo con Queen para pedirle auxilio en su emergencia de ropa, él sólo le dijo que ella ya venía en camino dispuesta ayudar, que la esperara y que después le pidiera que la llevara a la Fundación donde se encontrarían. Si bien es cierto que Rachel quería dejarse llevar, también es cierto que no pudo evitar que se le remordiera la conciencia, no había hablado con su amiga desde hacía muchos años, no por culpa de Queen eso estaba claro, y aún así ella se ofrecía a venir a rescatarla sin miramientos ni titubeos, se preguntó si en algún momento Queen no había necesitado algo y ella en su autoexilio le había negado la ayuda. Llamaron a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, en unos segundos una explosión de dinamismo y energía llenó la casa, seguía igual de perfecta, el prototipo de bonita en su apogeo, como si los años pasados sólo hubieran sido días en el tiempo de Queeny

-¡hola Rach!-dijo la rubia con todo el entusiasmo del mundo apretándola en un gran abrazo- No me lo puedo creer, ayer la llamada de Santana y hoy, tú aquí, esto es de no creerse, espero que no caiga nieve en pleno verano porque entonces no sé qué haremos…

-¡Hola Queen! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte, te extrañé tanto…

- Pues no parece- dijo fingiéndose mortificada- nos tenías muy olvidados

- Yo, lo siento - dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

- No nena, no lo sientas, ¡triunfaste! ¡Y de qué manera! Lograste cada uno de tus sueños y no conforme con eso, los cubriste con brillo de oro, eres un ejemplo en este lugar y eso me hace sentir orgullosa, pero en este momento, lo que más orgullosa me hace sentir es que encontraste el camino de regreso a casa, la verdad es que aunque nadie lo dijera, te estábamos esperando…

- ¡Oh Queen!- dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos y devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad

- ¡Hey! nada de lagrimitas tontitas, que en cuanto te fuiste quedó vacante el puesto y la "Reina del drama" en Lima soy yo, o qué ¿también ese título me lo vas a quitar?, mejor cuéntame… ¿cómo te sientes?... Estás con Finn… ¡Dios!, de verdad que parece el ocaso del mundo…

- No, que no se acabe, porque creo esto que me está pasando es lo mejor y necesito vivirlo por mucho, mucho tiempo…

- uy, eso sí que suena a la vieja y ¡cursi Berry!

- si estoy vieja, y sigo igual de cursi, pero necesito aferrarme a esto, necesito creer que no es una ilusión vana, Queen a veces me siento tan culpable…

- Culpable ¿De qué Berry? Ya te lo dije, lo único que hiciste fue vivir tus sueños

- sueños egoístas y en el camino olvidar lo importante

- y ¿lo importante es?

-¡Esto! Despertar viendo dormir al amor de mi vida, en la casa de mis sueños, que llamen a la puerta y que la sonrisa de una verdadera amiga sea lo que reciba…siento la culpa de haber dejado pasar el tiempo sin todo esto

- Siento que ya me quitaste oficialmente, de nuevo el título…. ¡Dramática!, no sé porque te sientes así, la verdad es que no tienes motivo alguno, no es como si te fueras a morir mañana ¿o sí?, eres joven, yo soy joven, ¿qué te hace creer que no es así? y en cuanto a lo del tiempo, quieres recuperarlo o ¿no? A como yo lo veo, lo único que te hace falta es soñar, soñar el camino que quieres y llenarlo de triunfos cubiertos de oro

. No es lo mismo Queen, tengo tanto miedo, es difícil volver a empezar, regresar y ver que Finn está lleno de triunfos verdaderos: un hijo, una fundación que ayuda a niños…me hace sentir tan hueca…

- Nunca es fácil volver a empezar, o ¿crees que fue fácil para mí decidir que estaba enamorada de Noah cuando en el pasado regalé a nuestra niña?, No Rach, fue lo más difícil del mundo la culpa de saber que al final mi camino era él, porque en realidad siempre lo supe, no me dejaba ser feliz, pero al final lo entendí, las cosas pasan por algo y no sé, si hubiéramos conservado a mi Beth juntos tan jóvenes, tal vez seríamos una infeliz pareja de divorciados, en cambio, las cosas sucedieron y hoy mi vida es justo la que deseaba con las visitas de Beth, con sus hermanos diciéndome que me aman todos los días y con el terco y dulce de Puck .

- ¿Ves? a eso me refiero, a pesar de todo tienes una vida hermosa, tus hijos y yo ¿que tengo?…la soledad, las migajas del cariño de los demás, la ilusión de envejecer algún día al lado de unos gatos…

- ¡La necedad más necia del mundo!, eso es lo que tienes, no te das cuenta de que todo lo que viviste no fue tiempo perdido, así como imagino mi vida fracasada al lado de Puck si nos hubiéramos casado tan jóvenes, imagino de fracasado un matrimonio entre tú y Finn, Rach…hiciste lo que quisiste, si te hubieras quedado en Lima qué te hubiera esperado…¿dar clases de música?, ¿llenarte de hijos?, ¿tener siempre entre nubecitas negras los escenarios? y pensando en lo maravillosa que pudo ser tu vida…te hubieras frustrado y de paso hubieras frustrado a Finn y el tampoco merecía eso …la vida de Finn es genial y creo que por más que tú te arrepientas de tú pasado el jamás lo hará por un simple motivo llamado Chris

- Puede que tengas razón, pero a veces se me nubla tanto el futuro, me cuesta hacer planes y me es tan difícil volver a soñar

- Pues soñar y planear tu vida al lado de Finn es lo que tienes que hacer y todo se va a despejar muy fácil ya verás, si de verdad se aman, nada es imposible, créeme …y eso de las migajas de cariño si me ofendió en serio, nosotros te amamos por lo que eres y no son migajas es el platillo completo…

- lo sé, es que….Soy la reina del drama ¿te conté?

-ja, JA, ja…bueno… a lo que vine te traje unos jeans y una blusa, espero que te queden porque estás delgadísima y a mí mis hijos me dejaron más llenita, con los zapatos no creo que haya problema… supongo seguimos siendo de la misma talla…

- llenita, ¿estás loca?, estás hermosa, ahí lo tienes… "reina de la exageración" …

SOÑAR Y PLANEAR…se repitió Rachel a modo de mantra y en ese momento capto algo…

-Queen… hace unos instantes dijiste que hablaste ayer con Santana? …..

Después de dejar a su mamá y a Burt en su casa, Finn llegó a la Fundación y esperó encontrar ahí a Rachel y a Chris, pero ninguno de los dos llegó, al cabo de unos minutos Chris le llamó para contarle que las vacaciones se habían cancelado, que uno de sus hermanos se había fracturado un brazo y que ahora estaban en el hospital esperando a que curaran a su hermano. No pasó tiempo para que Rachel le llamara diciendo que la plática con Queen se había alargado y que antes de ir a la fundación iba a acompañar a su amiga a la escuela de su hijo menor pues este había tenido entrenamiento de natación y Puck no podía ir por él ….¿En serio? En serio la vida se burlaba así de sus planes meticulosos…Finn pensó que si hubiera IMPROVISADO, SI SE HUBIERA DEJADO LLEVAR, las cosas hubieran salido mejor y entonces no tendría como resultado "Misión Rachel y Chris se conocen" FRACASO…


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Las instalaciones de "Estrellas Doradas" realmente superaron las expectativas de Rachel. El edificio, parecido a una escuela, pero sin tanta sobriedad, está pintado con múltiples colores, en cuanto entró sintió una enorme tranquilidad, la sala de espera ,es más bien un cuarto de juegos, las sillas son cubos transparentes y está cubierta con tapetes suaves y coloridos, Queen y ella habían ido por Gerald, el hijo menor de la rubia, a su escuela de natación y ahora ambos le daban un recorrido por todo el edificio, la condujeron por cada uno de los salones: de teatro, de cómputo, de diseño, el gimnasio, el auditorio es muy bonito pero lo que más le impresionó fue la sala de música, un salón circular con muchos instrumentos al centro y se imaginó la sencillez del salón de su antiguo club glee mezclado con el sofisticado salón de canto ovalado de NYADA. La oficina de Queen, quien es la representante administrativa de la fundación se encuentra en el segundo piso del edificio junto con la de los demás voluntarios que imparten diversos talleres, Queen no paraba de hablar mostrando las oficinas y las funciones que realizaban cuando se sintió terriblemente ignorada, ya que Rachel parecía desesperada buscando con la mirada la oficina de Finn

- Lo siento amiga, pero la oficina de él no está en esta planta, este edificio es el sueño de Finn hecho realidad, pero en cuanto estuvo listo no quiso mudarse, él prefiere una sencilla oficina por los vestidores, atrás de la cancha, dice que eso le permite estar más cerca de los muchachos, a mí se me hace todo un acto de humildad porque con esa oficinita empezó todo este sueño, es como si no quisiera olvidar de donde viene…

-¡guau!-suspira- no deja de sorprenderme este nuevo Finn Hudson… él es increíble ¿no?

- digamos que…se volvió un ser increíble a raíz de los golpes de la vida, pero sí es muy admirable toda su labor… y como veo que te mueres de ganas por ver a tu amado -dijo con un tono melodramático- y yo tengo unos asuntos que atender ¿qué te parece si Gerald te acompaña en su búsqueda?

- Me parece perfecto, si a él no le molesta-contestó volteando a ver al pequeño que parecía empezar a aburrirse con la plática de las mujeres

- ¡no!, no me molesta, es más llévame, necesito aire, éste-dijo el niño señalando el espacio- es el lugar más aburrido del mundo ¡Quiero ir al salón de juegos!

- Niño exagerado, no sé a quién te pareces- le dijo su madre y Rachel no pudo contener la risa- no te entretengas mucho que hoy no nos podemos quedar tanto, recuerda que tenemos comida con tu abuela…

- ashhh mamá… ¿tenemos que ir?

- sí, claro que tenemos que ir, no está a discusión…Rach te dejo en buenas manos…creo… y por favor, por favor, no te vayas a New York sin ir a la casa, esta noche podemos cenar…Puck se va a morir de la alegría al verte, confírmame ¿vale? Finn tiene mi teléfono

- está bien amiga, yo le comento a Finn porque no sé que tenga planeado…

Gerald bajó de prisa los escalones y Rachel trató de seguirle el paso, el niño era un torbellino de energía que de seguro le vendría bien conocer a Santiago, su niño, quien a raíz de le enfermedad se aisló un poquito, se imaginó que en un lugar como "estrellas doradas" no le faltarían amigos y se desinhibiría

-¿Es padrísimo aquí no?-Dijo Gerald llegando por fin a la planta baja

- Sí, me encanta, ya lo amo y es la primera vez que vengo, ¿tú vienes seguido?

- sí, siempre-dijo conduciéndola a la puerta trasera que daba a la gradería y a la cancha de fútbol

-guau, que impresión, la cancha es más grande de lo que imaginé… ¿Juegas fútbol? –preguntó Rach

- Nop, mi hermano sí, yo nado…y canto creo… Mis papis dicen que es herencia de ellos, que debo estar orgulloso pero ¿sabes? en la escuela me molestan por cantar

- Hey, eso no es justo, no puedo creer que pase el tiempo y la gente siga con los mismos problemas-dijo Rachel más como una auto reflexión

- de todos modos no me importa, mi papá dice que a ti todos te molestaban y que llegaste muy lejos

- ¿Tu papá te cuenta de mi?

- Y mi mamá y casi todo el mundo en este lugar sabe quién eres…mira esos son los vestidores, pasas el pasillo y llegas a una pequeña puerta, esa es la oficina del Tío Finn

-Ok, entendido…gracias, gracias –dijo abrazándolo y dándole un estruendoso beso en la mejilla- y no te preocupes por los que te molestan, algún día ellos serán nadie y tú serás alguien muy importante…te lo digo yo…

Gerald se sonrojó, le dio una sonrisa y se despidió

-¡adiós Tía Rach!

¡Tía Rach!, las palabras resonaban en sus oídos mientras sus pisadas resonaban por los pasillos de los vestidores, en su mente, mientras estaba lejos, no tenía nada que la uniera a Lima y ahora resultaba que tenía un sobrino, dos, tal vez muchos ¿Tina, Mike, tienen hijos? ¿Qué hay de los demás? La idea la hizo muy feliz, cuando conoció a Santi descubrió que le gustaban los niños, por eso los ayudaba, pero ahora que conocía Gerald encontró que a él y al hijo de Santana los había amado instantáneamente como si un hilito invisible la uniera a ellos de una manera distinta, sonrió cuando entendió que era el hilo de una familia, el club Glee era una familia y ahí estaban los resultados: un amor que traspasaba generaciones. Se preguntó si al conocer a Chris sentiría lo mismo… no se quiso angustiar, borró entonces a los gatitos y se imaginó llena de sobrinos.

Tocó la pequeña puerta de madera, escuchó la invitación a entrar. En cuanto Finn la vio, no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y darle un tierno beso

- ¡Hola linda! Te ves preciosa

- ¡Hola guapo! Tú también luces bien

- ¡estás muy contenta!... Me encanta

- ¡si lo estoy! Creo que hablar con Queen me ayudó a despejar un poco las nubecitas de mi cabeza, además conocí a Gerald…es, es un niño genial.

-Sí, es un gran chavo… ¿nubecitas?

- si nubecitas, larga historia... lo importante es que…ahora estoy feliz, convencida, ¿qué tal tu madre, Burt?

- bien, les conté, nos invitaron a cenar esta noche

-¡oh, oh!

-¿qué?

- Queen también me invitó a cenar… ¡qué fastidio tener que decidir!

- No sería un fastidio si tuvieras todo el tiempo para quedarte, con lo que te quiere la gente de aquí…cenarías una noche en cada casa y nunca tendríamos que cocinar

- Finn-regañó Rachel- ¿en qué quedamos? Un momento a la vez…

- si lo sé, tenía que intentar ¿qué tal Queen?

- Maravillosa, los años por ella no pasan, aunque en tan poco tiempo ya me hizo enojar –dijo haciendo pucheros

-¿Qué te hizo?-contestó riendo

- no te rías que seguro también estás involucrado…

- inocente…en este momento me declaro inocente

- No, no eres inocente, apuesto que sabías lo de Santana

- saber…. ¿yo? ¿Qué?

- No te hagas, que Santana llamó a Queen para que se fingiera enferma y no fuera a la gala y entonces tú y yo…

- No, juro que no sabía nada de esa llamada yo de verdad pensé que Queen estaba enferma…

-pues no lo estaba, se confabuló con Santana, cómo sea, me alegra que lo hicieran, pero Queen tiene el teléfono de Santana y no me lo quiso dar…igual no la mato, pero necesito mandar señales, decir que estoy bien, más que nada por mis papis, se preocupan y ¡ni por eso Queen me quiso dar el número!

-Tranquila, ya lo conseguiremos, aunque de todos modos yo creo que Santana sabe que estás bien y se lo dijo a tus padres… porque en realidad lo que sí sé es que ella nos dio un empujoncito…bueno ella y mi hijo….

-¿empujoncito? ¿Qué tiene que ver Chris?

-Ella te abandonó a propósito para que yo me decidiera…también tenía mis nubecitas, pero me las borró una llamada de Chris

- ¿Chris sabe de mi?-dijo con poco de miedo

- sabe de ti lo mismo que sabe todo el mundo en Lima, que eres uno de los más grandes orgullos nacidos en este lugar, que eres una triunfadora…que fuiste mi novia

- ¿Y qué opina de eso?

-yo creo que se lo tienes que preguntar tú, en cuanto lo conozcas, claro

- Finn, te juro que me pone muy nerviosa este asunto, no puedes solo presentarnos, tenemos que planear ¿qué le vamos a decir? ¿Te presento a mi novia de la adolescencia con quien por cierto después de 20 años de no verla me acosté anoche? Y por cierto regresamos…

-puede ser, me gusta y a él le gusta la sinceridad…

-NO, no puede ser tan fácil tan espontáneo piénsalo, si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, y él es parte fundamental

- lo sé, créeme pero no me angustio porque creo que lo he educado muy bien, no lo imagino en ningún momento como obstáculo, es más él tiene la experiencia al vivir la relación de su madre con su padrastro, el no es tan inmaduro como yo a su edad

- ¿de verdad? Aun así me preocupa conocerlo hoy cuando no llevamos ni unas horas de estar juntos…

- no lo vas a conocer hoy-dijo un poco triste- está con su mamá porque uno de sus hermanos se fracturó

-¡Oh!

- ves nena, sólo hay que dejarse llevar, las cosas van a suceder cuando tengan que suceder

- no Finn, no creo, cuando nos presentes quiero que sea perfecto, quiero planear cada detalle…quiero…

La costumbre de callar a Rachel con un beso, era una costumbre con la que Finn podría vivir eternamente, la presionó contra su cuerpo, después con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano, más hábil empezó a desabotonarle la blusa…De pronto un golpe rápido abrió la puerta

-¡Papi ya viste que se está secando el pasto del lado izquierdo de la cancha, te dije que… ¡ Oh por Dios!... ¡ Disculpen!…

**¡Hola! De nuevo una disculpa, no puedo creer que esta semana de nuevo haya quedado mal. Lunes y martes lo confieso, me emocioné leyendo un libro que me regalaron (en cuanto tomo un libro no lo suelto) y desde el miércoles la tormenta tropical **_**Barry**_** le pegó fuerte a mi ciudad, aparte de dos días seguidos de lluvia y viento intensos, nada grave que lamentar afortunadamente pero no tuve internet y bueno ya saben el caos que generan estos fenómenos naturales. A veces cuando leo fics y los autores no actualizan y luego se disculpan con excusas increíbles les juro que no les creo jaja, pero ahora que me pasa a mi creo cualquier cosa. SALUDOS, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO CONTINUAR PRONTO Y SEGUIDO. **


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Christopher Hudson es el cerebrito de su clase, el más inteligente de su generación, el campeón de los mate-atletas, una promesa en la física cuántica, y el ganador año con año del primer premio en ciencias, todo esto podía hacer de él un inadaptado social pero la parte nata que heredó de su padre al ser guapo, deportista y líder lo hicieron el chavo de 17 años más popular. A los 10 años tuvo su primer novia pues no tenía ni una pizca de timidez y con su carisma logró conquistar a la más bonita de la escuela, a partir de ahí anduvo con todas las especies de niñas conocidas, desde las populares porristas, hasta sus compañeras del club de mate o de lectura, el amor de las chicas no se le negaba, y parecía que estar enamorado era su estado natural, su tío Puck siempre bromeaba diciendo que heredó su esencia, y podría decirse que sí, con la diferencia de que Chris siempre respeta a sus novias, nunca las hiere y es fiel. A Chris le agrada que su madre se haya vuelto a casar aunque su padrastro no le guste tanto y sus hermanos lo molesten siempre, le encanta ver los ojos de enamorada de su mami y sabe que es feliz y contra eso no puede ir. Ama a su padre, lo considera un héroe, conoce todo lo que ha tenido que sacrificar para tener cada uno de sus logros, lo admira porque sabe que no la ha tenido nada fácil, pero ahora que las aguas están tranquilas, le gustaría verlo enamorado, nunca lo ha visto con pareja, al principio eso le causó indignación pues su padre es muy guapo e inteligente pero conociéndolo dedujo que su papá es hombre de un solo amor y que nunca dejaría de amar a su novia de la adolescencia "Rachel Berry", eso le daba coraje pues aunque no conocía a la tal Rachel, según los rumores y alguno que otro dato que su madre le dio, ella se creyó demasiado para Lima, demasiado para su padre, por eso huyó y jamás regresó , Chris quería que su papá encontrar a un verdadero amor así que ese medio día sabatino quedó impactado en cuanto entró a la oficina y vio a su padre besando a una chica, no era algo que esperaba aunque sí deseaba, quiso entrar y conocerla, pero supo instantáneamente que había roto la privacidad de un momento íntimo así que salió y fue a las gradas a tomar el aire y pensar, no pasó mucho antes de que Finn lo alcanzara…

-Campeón yo…

-no pa, no tienes nada que explicar, tu vida, yo no llamé a la puerta…

-¡cierto! ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó eso?

-Nop, nadie-rio- el punto es…que nunca te he visto con nadie, no estoy acostumbrado y ahora, ahora tengo que conocer a esa chica ¿Quién es?

-Rachel…

-¡No!, Rachel, Rachel Berry, ¿la misma por la que dice el letrero de la ciudad "Bienvenidos a Lima, Ohio, lugar de nacimiento de la gran actriz de comedia musical, ganadora de tres Tonys y dos Óscar, Rachel Berry"?

- Supongo que sí, ella- dijo Finn mirándose las manos un poco apenado

- Y ¿qué hace aquí? No creo que tengamos suficiente glamur aquí para ella o ¿acaso perdió sus poderes, se apagó su brillo, descubrió que de aquí proviene y viene por más?

-Hey no, no te confundas, las cosas no son así, ella no es así…

- ¿Entonces cómo es?

-Chris, escúchame, lo queremos intentar, ella y yo vamos a encontrar de nuevo un camino, tú estás en él, quiero que la conozcas…

- ¿Intentar, pa? No quiero ser pesimista pero ella te dejó cuando sólo tenía sueños de grandeza ¿qué puedes esperar ahora que ya es "grande"? No quiero verte sufrir, no lo mereces…

- no sé quién te contó que cuentos tontos, pero las cosas no pasaron así y desconozco esta reacción en ti, tú no eres pre juicioso, tú no guardas rencor…yo no te eduqué así

- Me educaste para pensar, y pienso que si nunca te buscó antes es porque nunca te necesitó, ¿Por qué te necesitaría ahora?

Sí ¿por qué? Se preguntó Rachel ¿Qué derecho tenía para llegar de la nada y romper con una estructura? Ni siquiera sabía si quería esto, amaba a Finn es cierto, pero también amaba a Broadway y Broadway la amaba a ella, no lo iba a dejar, los papeles le seguían cayendo como lluvia, ella quería exprimir al máximo su talento, aún tenía la edad y de verdad ¿quería encerrarse de nuevo en un pueblo?… ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió eso? Ella no necesitaba eso, todavía no era el tiempo de los gatitos, ella necesitaba las luces, las cámaras, los aplausos…no escuchó el final de la conversación entre Chris y Finn cuando llevó las manos a sus orejas, se dio cuenta de que tenía unos aretes de oro, debían valer una fortuna porque fueron un obsequio de un antiguo novio millonario, regresó a la oficina, escribió una nota rápida y salió de "estrellas doradas" con total sigilo. Encontró una casa de préstamo a una cuadra pues estaban en el centro, no le importó lo que le dieron, compro su ticket en la estación de trenes y en menos de 10 minutos salió el siguiente tren a New York. En cuanto se sentó vio por la ventanilla y las lágrimas se soltaron de sus ojos, el tren arrancó, esta vez no había ningún Finn corriendo tras ella, no lo había y podía vivir con eso.

Finn regresó a su oficina después de 20 minutos de charla con su hijo, esperaba encontrar la sonrisa de su Rach para amortiguar el golpe a su corazón y encontró una nota:

"_Lo que dijo Chris es la verdad, no sé en qué momento cubrí con vendas mis ojos. No te necesito, lo que no fue ya no será. Gracias por la noche maravillosa, estará por siempre guardada en el baúl de mis recuerdos"…Rach. _

- ¿Por qué nena, por qué? No tenías que haber oído, Chris no….no tenías que haber escuchado…

Salió de prisa, la buscó por todo el edificio, por la calle, tal vez estaría con Queen… tal vez no era demasiado tarde…


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

_Si hubiese sido posible encontrarla debajo de una piedra, ahí mismo la hubiera buscado, pero después de buscar a su amada en toda Lima, entendió que se había ido. Finn Hudson regresó a su casa, el mejor día del mundo se había convertido en el peor: había peleado con su hijo y había perdido de nuevo a su Rach, se dio un tiempo para aclarar su mente, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta_

_- Queen…_

_- ¡Hola!, Puck me contó que fuiste a la casa a buscarla, yo estaba en casa de mi mamá pero no, definitivamente no está conmigo _

_-lo sé, se fue…_

_- Lo siento, quiero que vengas a la casa, creo que no tienes que estar solo…_

_-No, no lo sientas, según sé tienes el número telefónico de Santana y lo necesito ¡ya! …_

Rachel Berry respiró profundamente antes de tocar el timbre de su propio hogar, no quería estar ahí, lo más probable era que Santana y Santi estuvieran adentro ya que la oficina desde donde se maneja su carrera está dentro del lugar, la verdad es que se moría de ganas por recibir un abrazo de su niño pero a ella no la quería ver porque sabía que la masacraría con preguntas tontas y no tendría respuestas inteligentes. Agradeció que la puerta fuera abierta por Eli, la señora que le ayuda en los quehaceres de la casa quien se extrañó al verla pues Santana le había dicho que pasaría todo el fin de semana fuera, le contó que su amiga trabajó un rato, pero que después se fue para pasar la tarde con el niño y que incluso a ella también le había dado la tarde libre. Rachel animó a Eli para que siguiera con sus planes, la verdad es que necesitaba estar sola…

_- ¿bueno?_

_- hola Santana, habla Finn_

_-¡Hola tonto! ¿Rachel está bien? No llegó anoche lo cual habla muy bien de ti, pero he esperado todo el día su llamada neurótica por haberla abandonado y nada... ¡ah ya sé!, la tienes tan entretenidita que ni se ha acordado de mi_

_- Santana, escucha necesito pedirte un favor…_

Rachel entró directamente a su recámara, lo primero que vio fue su celular apagado en una de sus mesitas de luz, lo prendió y decidió darse un baño, en cuanto se quitó la ropa prestada de Queen se sintió mal por no haber podido despedirse de ella, se prometió en silencio conseguir su número telefónico y un día, sin tanto conflicto emocional tendría el ánimo para llamarla e invitarla a esa cena que había quedado pendiente. Se vistió con uno de sus tantos camisones de seda, se recostó en su cama y se regañó por querer llorar, no se podía arrepentir, había tomado la decisión correcta, le gustaba su mundo perfecto y no podía irrumpir en el mundo perfecto de otros si no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el suyo…

_- Finn, ¿de verdad quieres hacer las cosas así?_

_-Santana… ¿Se te ocurre otra forma? Porque creo que en estos momentos me aventaría del puente de Brooklyn si fuera necesario_

_-No, es sólo que… la quiero ok, la considero mi hermana, es un pilar en la vida de mi hijo…no quiero que la lastimes _

_-la amo… ¿eso responde tus dudas?_

_- ¡está bien! tonto, pero no hagas que me arrepienta… _

Distrajo sus pensamientos con la vista de su balcón que daba al Central Park, a Rachel a veces le gustaba imaginar las historias de vida de la gente que paseaba por el lugar. La noche recién había caído cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, pensó que era Santana o Eli y las llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tomó su celular, se aferró a una estatua de plata maciza que tenía como decoración en su cuarto y decidió investigar, encendió la luz del pasillo entró a las tres recámaras adicionales y al cuarto que había acondicionado con los juguetes de Santiago y no encontraba nada ni a nadie, empezaba a creer que había alucinado cuando oyó que algo cayó en el recibidor, bajó cautelosamente los escalones, encendió la luz y nada, pasó por la cocina, por su oficina, por el cuarto de lavado y el pequeño patio, aliviada soltó la estatua que llevaba como arma, borró el 911 de la pantalla de su teléfono y mientras regresaba a su recámara se auto juzgó como una loca total. Miró la puerta de su enorme armario, estaba abierta, ella no la había dejado abierta ¿o sí?, entró con un poco de miedo, se sobresaltó al oír el ruido del agua cayendo del lavabo de su baño, observó su cama, el vestido rojo escarlata tendido en ella…

-¿Finn? –llamó con el corazón palpitando sin ritmo

-¿Finn? –dijo Santana saliendo del armario

-¡Madrina!-gritó Santiago saliendo del baño

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé- dijo envolviéndolo en sus brazos, llenándolo de besos - ¿qué hacías en el armario Santana? ¡Me asustaron! llamé y nadie contestaba

- No te oí, tenía los audífonos… ¿en tu armario?... Buscando espacio para acomodar tu "vestidito" pero si quieres lo dejo en tu cama por siempre… algún buen recuerdito te debe de traer ¿no?

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, de verdad estaba temblando…

- Pues no parecías asustada cuando llamaste toda ilusionada a Finn

- Co… ¿Cómo es que el vestido llegó aquí?

- Pues no tiene patitas, de seguro caminando solo no llegó

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que juguemos señora abandona-amigas?….

- Creí, que estaba haciendo algo bien, pero me encanta como me desilusionan Finn y tú, así que en todas las formas que lo imagines, ¡yo soy la única ofendida!

-¿Cómo llegó el vestido?

- Él lo trajo

- ¿Dónde está?-dijo con lágrimas traicioneras empezando a salir

- no llores Madrina…-se oyó la vocecita de Santi

- No, no estoy llorando mi amor-se secó las lágrimas

-¡Se fue!

-¿Así nada más?

- Así nada más lo dejaste tú ¿o me equivoco?, Por lo menos te dejó una carta y no una nota con un simple adiós

-¿la carta?-preguntó Rachel como un sollozo

-Ten-contestó Santana sacándola de su bolso- Santiago vámonos, fue un día de paseo pero tienes tarea en casa…

- mamá Rach está llorando, no la quiero dejar- susurró el niño

- Ya es tarde, quédense-dijo Rachel

- Necesitas estar sola, créeme. Nos vemos el lunes- respondió Santana dándole un pequeño abrazo y tomando de la mano a su hijo.

- adiós mi amor –dijo Rachel abrazando nuevamente a su niño-No te preocupes, estoy bien mira, ya no lloro…

-Adiós madrina ¡te quiero!

Tomó la carta entre sus manos respiró y comenzó a leer:

_Mi amor:_

_Podría nombrarte de mil maneras, pero mi amor, mi primer, único, verdadero y último amor es lo que más se acerca a lo que eres. Entiendo y lamento profundamente lo que oíste de boca de Chris, pero si nos hubieras regalado tiempo, hubieras podido escuchar cuando yo le contaba nuestra versión de los hechos, esa en la que yo te obligo a alejarte para que encuentres tus sueños y en la que prometí buscarte y jamás lo hice. Esa fue mi elección y viví con la culpa durante muchos años, lamento la parte que te tocó, tú habías elegido quedarte a mi lado, casarte conmigo, esperar, pero nadie respetó tu decisión y fuiste arrastrada por las decisiones de alguien más… Chris me preguntó entonces por qué no te busqué y la respuesta es tan simple como tonta, nunca me creí suficiente para ti, ¿qué haría un joven fracasado al lado una mujer rica y famosa? Probablemente sentirse más fracasado. _

_Hoy te busqué, ¡el chico pueblerino se atrevió a salir y llegar hasta New York!, no quería quedarme nuevamente con el corazón roto por no seguirte, llegué a NYADA para esperar a Santana y me trajera a tu casa, pero estando ahí la culpa por haberte dejado ir se fue de mi mente, visité la sala de premios de la universidad y de seguro, lo habrás notado, está llena de tus triunfos y premios, no te empujé al infierno, te empujé a tus sueños si te hubieras quedado conmigo tus alas se hubieran roto, eso ya lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo entendí. Llegué con mis maletas dispuesto a olvidar todo y quedarme para siempre contigo ¿Por qué no llegué hasta tu puerta? Porque tú ya tienes todo lo que habías soñado, yo estoy empezando a vivir mis sueños, y así como un día te obligué a irte, hoy me obligué regresar porque no puedo permitir que mis propias alas se rompan, si lo hiciera entonces sí sería un verdadero fracasado sin el derecho a siquiera mirarte a los ojos, el juego de los dos niños ha terminado Rach, el resultado: Hice mi vida, hiciste la tuya ambos movimos nuestras partidas por separado: ganamos y perdimos._

_Nena, nos equivocamos al querer continuar con lo que habíamos dejado, es tiempo de empezar otro juego, uno en el que yo no me siento culpable y en el que tú no te sientes traicionada. Sé que al escuchar la parte nada agradable de la conversación con mi hijo, te dolió el creer no poder formar parte de su vida porque dedujiste erróneamente que al no pertenecer a él, tampoco me pertenecías, pero te equivocaste, como ya te conté él ya sabe nuestra versión, la entendió, se disculpó quería conocerte pero entonces ya no estabas… _

_Estrellita, sé que me esperabas pero ahora yo te espero a ti para empezar de nuevo, sigues teniendo las mismas dos opciones, es tu tiempo para elegir quédate con tu rutina diaria o regresa a mi… No tienes que regresar hoy o mañana… toma tu tiempo estaré ahí siempre para ti._

_La misma distancia hay de New York a Lima que de Lima a New York._

_Te amo_

_Finn_


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

_La misma distancia hay de Lima a New York que de New York a Lima… Te amo_

La carta estaba arrugada y desgastada de tantas lecturas, Rachel incluso dormía abrazada al trozo de papel, aunque al principio sintió que de nuevo la habían traicionado, en el fondo de su alma ella sabía que Finn tenía razón, pero necesitaba prepararse. Tomar la decisión más importante de su vida no era un simple paso de baile y aunque el impulso del corazón le decía que salir corriendo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca era la mejor opción, también sabía que dejar su mundo de golpe iba a doler más de lo que se imaginaba. La droga de los artistas es el reconocimiento del público, eso lo tenía claro y a un adicto no le puedes quitar el vicio de un día para otro. Decidió esperar, así fue como el entrañable verano estaba por finalizar, cuatro semanas habían pasado ya desde que la carta fue leída por primera vez. Santana y Rachel se encontraban en la oficina de la cantante ordenando algunos documentos y haciendo trámites

- Rachel no me importa decírtelo por millonésima vez; creo que por lo menos le debes una llamada telefónica a Finn

- para llamarlo tendría que saber que quiero hacer con mi vida y no lo sé, no sé qué camino tomar

-tu problema es que ves o todo blanco o todo negro, realmente creo que debes encontrar un punto medio

- No existen los puntos medios, ya lo intentamos y no funcionó, es todo o nada…

-¡Pues elige todo!

-no es tan fácil, Finn un día me prometió que vendría por mí, me ilusioné y cuando no cumplió solo me llene de rencor, ahora entiendo que si queremos tener algo debo borrar ese pasado definitivamente, pero ahora tengo miedo de hacer yo lo mismo…prometer y no cumplir

-¿Por qué no habrías de cumplir? ¡Estás enamorada! Y él también

- ¡Por esto!-dijo mostrándole el contrato de _Wicked _– ya llevo varios meses de ensayo, el contrato está firmado, emocionalmente no lo puedo dejar tirado y tú sabes mejor que nadie, que nos pueden demandar a mi REPRESENTANTE…y a mí por incumplimiento de contrato

- ok, me convenciste con la palabra "demanda", aunque sigo creyendo que lo deberías de llamar…

-¡Hey!…. ¿ya viste? –dijo Rachel cambiando de tema, mostrando un documento-sólo firmamos el contrato por dos meses…

- Si…con carta abierta a renovarse en caso de que la obra sea un éxito, tu abogado y yo pusimos esa cláusula con la finalidad de que si se atraviesa un "mejor proyecto", no tengas problemas en tomarlo… ¿qué nunca lees nada?

-No, tú lees estas cosas por mí…yo leo libretos y esta obra será un ÉXITO por el sólo hecho de tenerme mí ¿por qué de pronto lo dudas?

-¡Porque ya eres una anciana, enana!...

-0-

Finn no esperaba ni quería una llamada, llevaba seis semanas con la vista fija a la puerta de su oficina y casa, esperando aquella sonrisa que le llenaba el alma pero todos los días se quedaba con ganas de verla. No se desanimaba, a decir verdad su familia y amigos se habían preparado para lo peor, esperaban verlo devastado. Por el contrario siempre se mostraba feliz, había emprendido el proyecto de construir una alberca y unas cabañas en la fundación, parecía que Rachel le hubiera dejado una recarga de energía. Chris pensaba que su papá sólo se hacía el fuerte, pero que en el fondo estaba sufriendo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y todos los días visitaba a su padre con la esperanza de que mágicamente las cosas se hubieran solucionado y su padre tuviese de nuevo en los ojos ese brillo que le conoció cuando le contó del amor de su vida.

-¡hola pa!

-¡hola de nuevo campeón!

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿A qué? a organizar papeles-dijo aventando al techo la montaña de notas en su escritorio- Creí que ibas a aprovechar el final de tu verano para pasar tiempo con tus amigos, después de todo, el próximo año estarás en la Universidad…

- No, realmente paso, en estos días no es tan divertido estar con ellos, ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos planeado, ahora solo nos aburrimos… pero pensándolo bien tampoco quiero ayudar organizar algo en lo que me tardaré una eternidad para luego ver como en cinco segundos regresa el caos…sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

- Chris, has venido a diario, no me molesta tu presencia, pero quiero que entiendas que nunca más en tu vida vas a volver a tener 17 años. En lo que respecta a mí, sabes que no puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable de algo que no es tu culpa ¿verdad?

- sabes que sí fue mi culpa

-No Chris, no me gusta que te tortures, tú solo dijiste lo que pensabas y yo tuve la culpa de que pensaras eso por nunca hablarte de ella

-¿y si no regresa?

- regresará

- a mi no me importaría que te fueras con ella, tú lo dijiste me voy a la universidad, te voy a extrañar igual si estás aquí o allá, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que te quedes solo…

- no estoy solo, tengo al menos 100 hijos en "estrellas doradas" crees que me voy a morir porque uno se va a la Universidad…no eres tan importante Chris- dijo riendo- Y ella regresará a mí, estoy seguro y si yo puedo mantener la esperanza, ¡no entiendo por qué tú no!

- porque soy joven y realista y - dijo sarcásticamente-

-0-

Rachel Berry acababa de llegar a su casa después de un intenso día de ensayo, al entrar no pudo evitar azotar la puerta

-¡Hey! Pensé que la bruja solo vivía arriba del escenario… ¡Ahora qué demonios te pasa!-preguntó Santana

-pasa que no puedo sostener una maldita nota sin que me falte el aire, una nota que desde los tres años he alcanzado sin problemas y luego está el asqueroso perfume de Carl, el director de escena, ¿de verdad no puede usar uno menos oloroso?, me causa náuseas, me distrae, no me concentro…

- y en la mañana te mareaste- dijo Santana poniéndose analítica- ¡mareos y náuseas!

- jaja, sé por dónde quieres ir, pero ¡sabes que eso es imposible! Si me sentí mareada fue porque estabas manejando como loca, tratando de evitar el tráfico para que no dejaran a Santiago fuera de la escuela

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Santana… cuando estipulaste en el contrato que podía no renovarlo en caso de tener un "mejor proyecto" te referías a…

- a un "mejor proyecto", no te había dicho pero hay rumores de que el maestro Hason vuelve a montar _Los miserables_, con una súper producción, dicen que consiguió buenos patrocinadores y ese señor te adora, eres su musa, es una de tus obras favoritas, ganaste un óscar con la película pero le debes una interpretación al teatro, así que no sé pensé que tal vez querías…

- No, no creo que le deba nada al teatro, la mitad de mi vida, 20 años han sido de total y absoluta entrega a él…

- ¡Waw! Ahora sí me sorprendiste, no sé por qué pensé que esto te iba a emocionar, no entiendo, entonces… ¿qué "mejor proyecto" imaginabas?

-No tengo ningún proyecto en mente…culpo a Finn, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…

- Por supuesto que no puedes, lo necesitas, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, cada vez que te pones con tus dudas me dan ganas de estrellar tu cabezota contra la pared

- Entonces, tú… ¿tú crees que es tiempo de…

- Te acabo de plantear la posibilidad del mejor trabajo que pudieras imaginar y tú sales con "no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Finn"…Sí Rach…yo creo que es tiempo…

-Pero- dijo con lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos- ¿qué pasa con Chris…

- Te adorará, créeme tienes el don de hacer que hasta la gente más difícil te quiera…yo te quiero y soy el ser más imposible del planeta, no suelo querer a cualquiera…

- Santana y ¿tú? ¿Y mi niño?, si yo me voy ya no vas a tener trabajo…

- Santiago y yo nunca nos vamos a morir de hambre, tú sabes que sé hacer muchas cosas, además estos años que he estado contigo me dieron la oportunidad de conocer gente, no sé… podría atrapar a algún talento para representarlo, incluso sabes que ya compré mi departamento y si no funciona tengo algo ahorrado… siempre es bueno empezar de nuevo

- Estoy segura que sí… Santiago tiene a la mejor mamá del mundo…

-¿Por qué esto se siente como una despedida?- dijo también con unas silenciosas lágrimas-

- No tengo ni la menor idea- empezó a sonreír- no me pienso ir hasta no cumplir con _Wicked, _tengo que despedirme de Broadway con todo mi esplendor….Además quiero planear qué hacer en Lima, no voy a llegar a aburrirme sin hacer nada, te lo aseguro… ¿un negocio tal vez?

- Me parece perfecto, no vas a ser la esclava de Finn, tienes que buscar tu propio "mejor proyecto", llenar de esplendor a Lima… pero antes… ¿lo vas a llamar cierto?

-voy a hacer algo mejor…Voy a escribir la respuesta a la carta

- ¿y la vas a mandar por servicio postal?

-no pienso ir hasta allá a dejar una carta…eso sólo lo hace Finn-rió-

- ¿No puedes llamarlo?, existen los celulares, escribirle un correo electrónico… tienes computadora, tardará por lo menos una semana en llegar…

- No importa, apenas es tiempo suficiente…

- Suficiente ¿para qué?, no prefieres mandar señales de humo

- no, todavía no entiendo el sistema de comunicación por humo…

Rachel se sintió aliviada después de la plática con su amiga, al fin había tomado una decisión, en la soledad de su recámara tomo un lápiz y una hoja y empezó a escribir…

_Finn: mi vida…porque si yo soy el amor tú eres la vida, la fuerza que me llena…._


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Santiago López es la adoración de Rachel, sin duda ser hijo de Santana influía mucho en ese amor, pero ella lo quería por lo que era y la verdad es que era su primer acercamiento al misterioso mundo de la maternidad, no porque fuera realmente su hijo, ella estaba muy consciente de que era solo su madrina, pero nunca antes había compartido cosas tan importantes como un desayuno de cereales de colores, una tarde mojándose en la lluvia haciendo flotar un barquito de papel o una noche contando un cuento para dormir con ningún niño, es más cuando ella era niña no tuvo una mamá que hiciera esas cosas con ella así que con Santiago aprendió todo.

Si quiso un hijo propio o no, fue algo que jamás se preguntó, siempre había cosas más importantes que atender, entre ellas su propia salud, desde siempre tuvo irregularidades con su periodo así que desde muy joven tomó tratamientos hormonales. Poco antes de cumplir los 30 le detectaron dos pequeños tumorcitos en la matriz, benignos pero dolorosos que le trajeron como consecuencia una operación de emergencia. Su ginecólogo en ese entonces le comentó que la erradicación de los tumorcitos y el desajuste hormonal harían que en determinado momento, si se quisiera embarazar, se le dificultara mucho. Rachel no le dio importancia, un niño no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo en sus relaciones siempre se cuidaba, no por temor a un embarazo si no porque sus parejas eran esporádicas.

Recién acababa de cumplir los 39 cuando volvió a tener trastornos menstruales, imaginando lo peor que sería el regreso de los tumorcitos, tomó una consulta, esta vez con la mejor ginecóloga de New York quien tras algunos exámenes le explicó que ante tanto desajuste y por el hecho de no haber sido aún mamá, lo más probable era que estuviera entrando en la etapa conocida como pre-menopausia, Rachel olvidó el PRE y le dio más importancia al MENOPAUSIA y se sintió brevemente abrumada porque imaginó que el tren de los hijos había partido para siempre, pero nunca había esperado ese tren así que prefirió alegrarse porque los tumores no hubieran regresado.

Meses después pasó lo del reencuentro con Finn…una sola noche, está bien varias veces en una sola noche, pero en ese momento ¿quién tenía cabeza para pensar en anticonceptivos? Por supuesto él no y si a ella le cruzó el pensamiento por la cabeza, con su reciente diagnóstico le quitó toda la importancia que debía tener.

Apenas una semana atrás se había burlado cuando Santana insinuó que pudiera estar embarazada, pero esa mañana de domingo, con todo el estómago revuelto sin motivo aparente y ella inclinada en la taza del baño devolviendo todo, la insinuación ya no parecía tan alejada de la realidad ¿o sí?

- Debería llamar al doctor señora- dijo Eli preocupada- estoy segura de que algo le cayó mal

-¿algo? no he comido nada…todo me provoca náuseas

-¡oh! Entonces tal vez pescó alguna bacteria, a lo mejor en su último viaje…

-Puede que tengas razón, le voy a hablar al médico haber si puede venir hoy…a esta hora

- ¿quiere que le hable a la señora Santana para que la acompañe?

- No, se preocuparía y arruinaría su domingo

Rachel consideró lo de la bacteria, prefería pensar que era eso, pero la duda de si podía o no haber un embarazo pudo más, así que decidió no andarse por las ramas, no le habló a su médico general y llamó directamente a la ginecóloga, quien no podía atenderla en su casa, pero le hizo un espacio para atenderla en el hospital, así que tomó un poco de agua y mordisqueó algo de fruta para tener un poquito de energía y poder manejar. La doctora la hizo esperar bastante ya que estaba atendiendo un parto, mientras esperaba escuchaba los gritos de una mujer que estaba dando a luz y a lo lejos en los cuneros, el llanto de los bebés, quiso cerrar sus oídos, eso no sonaba nada bien ¿podía ella pasar por eso?…

- Y bien Rachel ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo la amable doctora entrando junto con ella al consultorio

- mmmm recuerdas que tuvimos una cita a principios de año y quedamos en que había entrado en la meno-pausia

-Lo recuerdo, pero es PRE- menopausia, aún eres joven para la menopausia, significa que tu cuerpo se está preparando para esa etapa, pero aún no llegas…

-¡ya! y…y ¿habría posibilidades de que yo….¿yo podría quedar embarazada en esta etapa?

- Sería cuestión de analizar- dijo leyendo el expediente- tu edad no será un impedimento, hace un tiempo tuviste un caso de tumoración en la matriz, eso sí podría ser un impedimento si hubo algún daño en el útero, pero si tratamos…espera ¿Quieres quedar embarazada? ¿Estás buscando un tratamiento, cierto?, o estoy entendiendo mal…

-No creo necesitar ningún tratamiento… he…he tenido ciertos síntomas: me falta el aire constantemente, mareo, náuseas, vómitos matutinos, la verdad no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi periodo…

-Bueno-contestó la doctora con total serenidad-hubiéramos empezado por eso, haremos unos análisis…

La doctora trató el caso de Rachel como una urgencia, no solo porque su paciente era una actriz famosa, si no porque a kilómetros de distancia se notaba su angustia y quería sacarla de dudas, tomó una muestra de sangre, lo mandó al laboratorio y al cabo de media hora tuvieron los resultados

- Rachel, es positivo-dijo extendiéndole el papel para que ella misma lo leyera…

Rachel entró en shock…Positivo….positivo es un sí…sí estaba embarazada… embarazada significa un bebé…un pequeño ser ¿en ella? Formándose ¿en su vientre? …ella ¿mamá?... ¿mamá de un hijo de Finn?

-Rachel estás bien, ¿quieres agua?...te voy a tomar la presión ok, dijo poniendo apresuradamente el aparato en su brazo

-E- estoy bien, es solo que no creí posible que pasara, dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento…

-¿Creíste que no podía pasar por la pre-menopausia?-preguntó la doctora ya más tranquila al ver estable la presión de Rachel

-Por eso y por los otros problemas que he tenido…

-lamento que hayas creído que por la pre-menopausia no podías quedar embarazada, a lo mejor no me expliqué bien: sigues ovulando, con un espacio de tiempo más prolongado, pero el ciclo sigue estando presente, ¿es una mala noticia lo del bebé?

-No, no es una mala noticia, ¿cómo podría serlo? Es solo que no estaba preparada… fue solo una noche-dio una explicación que nadie estaba pidiendo-

- Una noche con el momento preciso para que se diera la fecundación -dijo sonriendo la doctora-Ahora necesito que te concentres para acordarte de cuándo fue el último día de tu periodo…así podremos calcular el tiempo de tu bebé…

- Uhmm, a principios de junio, no recuerdo el día…

- bueno por el momento confiaremos…eso quiere decir que tienes entre siete y ocho semanas-la doctora escribía los datos en su computadora-el bebé podría nacer a finales de marzo o principios de abril

Rachel escuchaba atentamente pero parecía flotar en nubes, no podía creer que estaban hablando de su bebé, pero por primera vez sonrió ante la idea de que naciera a finales de marzo, marzo es el mes del cumpleaños de Finn, un hijo de regalo…

- Me gustaría que empezaras a tomar unas pastillas de ácido fólico, tienes que comer muy bien, te voy a dar la dieta que personalmente recomiendo para los primeros meses pero no te reprimas…come lo que se te antoje, en el siguiente trimestre nos ocuparemos de controlar el peso …Rachel… ¿alguna duda?

-Me preocupa mi edad…

- Rachel, tienes 39, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres mayores de 40 que a diario dan a luz en este hospital, posponen la maternidad para realizarse profesionalmente y cuando creen que es el momento indicado vienen en busca de algún tratamiento para lograrlo…tú lo lograste de manera natural…

- un logro-repitió para creerlo-¿es un embarazo de alto riesgo?

- tanto como el de cualquier mujer, a decir verdad la edad influye, pero es más importante el estado de salud de la mamá, que esté tranquila, que no realice grandes esfuerzos físicos, que coma bien…todos los factores tienen que ver en esto, no te bloquees con una idea errónea por la edad

-¡oh por Dios!, así que es real…

-Voy a citarte el viernes de esta semana, para hacer el primer ultrasonido y así tener una certeza del tiempo, podrás escuchar el corazón de tu hijo…

- ¡Ya tiene un corazón! …-dijo admirada- perdón sé que tiene corazón es que soy tan ignorante en este asunto…

-no te preocupes, es normal, y es importante que nunca te quedes con dudas- ante el silencio que se creó, después de que le diera la receta y la dieta, dio la mano a Rachel a modo de despedida- tienes mi teléfono si algo surge…llama…bueno si quieres que lleve el control del embarazo

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que sigas siendo mi doctora!-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Rachel… consejo personal, no de doctora…Disfruta este momento

- espero disfrutarlo cuando se me quite este miedo

-¿miedo?

- de no ser una buena madre, ¿qué sé yo de bebés? Su papá…es el mejor hombre del mundo y ya tiene experiencia yo no sé si podré…

- Todas la mujeres podemos, nacemos con ese instinto…cuando llegaste a este consultorio no tenías la mano sobre tu vientre, desde que confirmaste el embarazo no la has quitado de ahí, inconscientemente ya lo estás amando y protegiendo…

-Rachel sonrió al ver su mano, dio las gracias y salió del consultorio. La mujer que gritaba hace unos momentos dando a luz ya no lo hacía, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando la salida, Rachel pudo ver, a través de la puerta medio abierta, que sonreía satisfecha sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé; pasó por los cuneros, los niños seguían llorando pero ya no le parecía tan desagradable el sonido

- A finales de marzo estarás aquí mi bebé-dijo tocando conscientemente y con ambas manos su vientre aún plano- y ese día habrá valido la pena todo y será el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

**Gracias por leer, me gusta ver las estadísticas y saber que sí se lee en español y no solo en inglés (Amo mi idioma por si estaban con el pendiente jaja). Me encantan sus comentarios, son el impulso para seguir. Este capítulo a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho, ya después veré los horrores de concordancia y de dedo y gramaticales y ya no tanto, pero en serio me causó emoción escribirlo, aún no soy mamá pero me gustó informarme de tantas cosas bellas que pasan durante un embarazo que me encantaría reflejarlas, ojalá y lo logre aunque sea un poquito. Les dejé doble capítulo porque no me aparezco en todo el fin de semana. Disfruten su fin. Saludos. **


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

_Finn: _

_Mi vida…porque si yo soy el amor tú eres la vida, la fuerza que me llena de energía desde el día en que te conocí, la ilusión que inútilmente había dejado en el olvido, porque aunque lo intenté jamás te olvidé, aunque mis pensamientos te mantuvieron bloqueado todos estos años, siempre estuviste presente en cada logro, en cada premio, así que cada artilugio con mi nombre que viste en la sala de triunfos de NYADA te pertenece a ti también, porque aunque mucho tiempo me negué a la idea cegada por el rencor, ahora lo entiendo, fuiste las alas que impulsaron mis sueños… por favor, jamás, jamás te vuelvas a sentir culpable._

_Miedo... en realidad es lo único que me movió para volver a alejarme de ti, no fue Chris, hubiera podido ser cualquier cosa, porque sabía que mi mundo completo estallaría en mil pedazos después de la dinamita Hudson, y mi mundo se sentía tan bien que creí que regresando a mi entorno cotidiano, regresaría a él, pero me equivoqué, porque no ha transcurrido ni un solo segundo en el que no te piense, en que no te necesite, estás tan presente que ni lo que creí que siempre me alegraría, el escenario y los aplausos, llenan el hueco que tengo sin ti. Te pienso noche y día._

_Mi vida… también creo fielmente que es tiempo de dejar todo atrás, dices que esperarás siempre por mí ,yo sólo pido dos meses más, aunque seas el mayor de mis impulsos para seguir viva y me muera de ganas por salir corriendo y no alejarme de ti nunca, aún tengo compromisos en Broadway y quiero terminar esa parte de mi sueño de vida con la grandeza que me enseñaste al creerme tan capaz y perfecta para lograrlo, después seré toda tuya, porque ser tuya por siempre es también parte de mis sueños y aún no es tarde para vivirlos. Sé que es el momento de vivir tus sueños y espero que en estos días, en los que no supiste nada de mi no te hayas olvidado que yo les pertenezco porque pienso entrar en ellos y no salir nunca. _

_Una amiga me dijo que nuestros caminos son distintos y que necesitamos encontrar uno en común, hoy estoy convencida de que lo encontraremos porque aunque tu camino soy yo y mi camino eres tú, al final del juego se dirigirán a una vida juntos, haciéndonos viejos y disfrutando ya sea en ciudades o pueblos, solos tú y yo, la eternidad de nuestro amor…_

_Mi vida, mi esperanza, mis sueños y mi amor son tuyos…_

_Rachel_

-0-

Salió del hospital y quiso gritarle al mundo que sería madre, sí ella, Rachel Berry la misma que se imaginó una soledad infinita por el resto de sus días, llevaba en su vientre al hijo del amor de su vida…luego se dio cuenta de que aún era muy pronto para que el mundo se enterara, no sólo porque el primer trimestre de embarazo es el más peligroso y no quería chismes ni paparazis a su alrededor, sino porque el único ser con el que quería compartir la buena noticia, era justamente el padre de su bebé, al que amaba con toda su alma. Manejó como sonámbula hasta su casa, empacó lo necesario y salió sin decir nada a nadie rumbo a Lima.

-0-

Feliz era el mejor adjetivo que describía a Finn, él sabía que ella regresaría, se lo decía su corazón, pero esa mañana de domingo cuando leyó la carta de Rachel, se encontró con la certeza de que esta vez nada ni nadie podría separarlos, leyó la fecha de la carta una y otra vez como pidiendo el milagro del tiempo corriendo a una velocidad exagerada, para que los dos meses se fueran y ella llegara. Comió con su hijo y pasó la tarde entrenando con los chavos de la fundación, la imaginó en la comida y animando a los chicos, regresó a su oficina en la fundación, tenía tanto que pensar, se preguntó si debía responder la carta, si debía viajar de nuevo, esta vez para verla a los ojos mientras le decía todo lo que le había escrito…

-0-

Esa preciosa noche estrellada de domingo llegó a Lima, en todo el camino no dejó de tocar su vientre, hablándole al bebé con el pensamiento, como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, en cuanto bajó del tren y entró al pueblo soltó la voz para decirle a su hijo que habían llegado a casa. No supo por qué pero el corazón le dictaba que buscara a Finn en la fundación. El edificio de "estrellas doradas" estaba en completa obscuridad, sin duda por el día y la hora, se arrepintió de no haber ido directamente a su casa, pero más allá de la cancha distinguió una pequeña luz, en lo que sin duda sería la oficina de Finn y caminó hacia esa dirección. Los tacones de Rachel sonaban más de lo debido, hacía eco al caminar por los pasillos angostos y vacíos que conducían a los vestidores de la cancha de fútbol. Estaba decidida pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que aún después de 20 años de carrera artística profesional, actuando en los mejores teatros del mundo y cantando ante miles de personas, estaba nerviosa. Al llegar a la puerta respiró profundamente y tocó con un golpecito apenas audible, se regañó a sí misma, ella era la mujer más decidida del planeta, los titubeos no cabían en su vida. Al escuchar una voz familiar invitándola a pasar, tomo el picaporte y se fijó que estaba temblando. Él la miró fijamente se paró de su asiento, le dedicó una media sonrisa y estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sacó la fuerza que venía guardando y simplemente le dijo todo

-Finn, estoy embarazada, tú eres definitivamente el padre pero puedes elegir estar presente en la vida de mi hijo o no.

Él simplemente no lo podía creer, su cerebro procesaba muchas ideas en un solo segundo, ella le había dicho que tendrían que esperar dos meses para estar juntos, así que por un instante creyó que la había vuelto a imaginar, pero ¿qué le acababa de decir? Lo escuchó, lo escuchó más claro que nunca… ¿embarazada?

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Rachel impaciente- si te estoy dando a elegir es porque tú me enseñaste que siempre hay dos opciones y yo te las quiero dar, no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada…

La abrazó para sentirla, para creerse de una vez por todas que era real y por supuesto que era real y según lo que escuchó ¡le iba a dar un hijo!…

- Mi amor, esto no es una elección- le susurró al oído- es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, es…es nuestro amor hecho perfección…

- ¡yo sabía!- dijo Rachel soltando el abrazo y con la voz cortada por las lágrimas de alegría que empezaban a brotarle- sabía que ibas a querer a mi hijo tanto como yo-susurró volviendo a tocar su pancita

Finn puso una mano sobre la de ella y con la otra limpió sus lágrimas

-NUESTRO, Nuestro hijo…

-nuestro- repitió ella quitando su mano, dejando que la de Finn entrara directamente en contacto con su vientre- y este es papá bebé… ¿verdad que es genial tenerlo cerca?

-¡hola bebé!-dijo entendiendo el juego de Rachel- me encanta que estés aquí, porque aunque me acabo de enterar de ti ya te amo y te necesito tanto como a tu mami y a tu hermano… y aunque no creo que mi presencia sea siempre tan genial como dice mamá, te prometo que siempre estaré cerca para protegerte y nunca, nunca te voy a desilusionar…


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Se sentían diferentes, todo había cambiado en un segundo, pero estaban seguros uno en los brazos del otro. Salieron de la oficina con la intención de ir a su casa, pero el tener la sensibilidad a flor de piel hizo que no pasara desapercibida ante sus ojos la bella noche estrellada, seguramente de las últimas del verano. El viento empezaba a anunciar al otoño, mientras caminaban no pudieron evitar alabar la noche y el momento tan preciado que les regalaba la vida, inconscientemente, como queriendo prolongarlo, se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en las gradas para ver los árboles lejanos bailar al ritmo del aire.

- aún no lo puedo creer-dijo Finn en un suspiro- ¿Cómo pasó?

-Finn, ¡sabes cómo pasó!-Rachel regañó-

-Sí, sí sé cómo pasó-dijo serio-quise preguntar… ¿Cómo te enteraste?¿cómo supiste que estabas…

- Síntomas…tu bebé está siendo muy latosito

-¿Fuiste al médico?

- Si, de hecho no hice ninguna prueba casera, la doctora me confirmó todo…

-¿Están bien?...ambos

- sí, por el momento, yo estaba muerta de la angustia por mi edad, pero la doctora dice que en estos días es muy común ver mamás no tan jóvenes y que es más importante que tenga una buena salud… ¡la tengo! Y por supuesto... ¡que me cuide!...estos primeros meses son críticos porque todo puede pasar, pero prefiero no pensar en ello y pedirle a mi…a nuestro hijo que se quede aferradito a mí, que no se suelte porque lo amo…lo amamos

-Si, lo amamos y yo te voy a cuidar, los voy a cuidar mucho para que mi bebé se mantenga ahí-dijo señalando la pancita-

- Sé que lo harás y bueno…haciendo un simple cálculo tengo siete semanas de embarazo, pero me citó el viernes para checar con exactitud al bebé con un ultrasonido ¿me vas a acompañar? Está en New York, pero podemos ir y regresar…

- Claro que te acompaño, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-dijo besando su cabeza

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¡serás papá! digo yo sé que ya eres papá, pero sucedió hace tanto…

- Sucedió hace tanto que siento que es la primera vez –sonrió- pero estoy feliz de que así sea no imagino un momento más perfecto para comenzar…a desvelarme, a cambiar pañales, a jugar….

-¿en serio? ¿Crees que es el momento perfecto?

-claro nena, amo a Chris con toda mi alma pero él no llegó en un buen momento yo estaba asustado cuando me enteré que venía en camino, sabía que las cosas con su mamá no andaban bien, apenas estaba despuntando en el trabajo, no ganaba mucho…no teníamos ni siquiera una casa, vivimos un tiempo con sus padres, luego con los míos…no fue fácil. AHORA, ahora si es perfecto, te tengo a ti, te amo, te amo demasiado, llevo muchos años en el trabajo, gano un poco más que suficiente, tengo la fundación, tengo mi casa…

- ¿entonces con este bebé no estás asustado?

- No, estoy preocupado porque quiero que todo salga bien, pero he decidido no preocuparme y mejor ocuparme en cuidarlos para que así sea…

- ¡Qué bueno que no estás asustado! Porque yo sí, tengo miedo de tantas cosas, de mi cuerpo cambiando, del bebé odiándome, de las escaleras y las piedras porque me aterra tropezar y caer, de que no voy a poder bailar por un tiempo, de los mareos y los vómitos que no me dejan en paz, de qué va decir la gente, del parto, de los paparazis, de Chris... de cargar cosas pesadas como mi maleta…tonta, tonta, tonta-dijo dándose golpecitos-

Desde que empezó a hablar sin respirar sabía que la besaría, así que evitó que se siguiera golpeando con un dulce beso…

-¡uhmm, eso se siente muy bien!, gracias por calmarme –dijo Rachel- pero sigo siendo una tonta porque dejé mi maleta en la estación de trenes

-¡tan distraída como siempre!

- ¡sí, acostúmbrate!

Recuperaron la maleta y mientras Finn manejaba hacia su casa no pudo evitar recordar los miedos de Rachel…

-¿Dijiste que tenías miedo de Chris?

-Sí, me angustia muchísimo lo que el vaya a pensar…

-No tienes porqué…ha estado muy triste sintiéndose el único culpable de nuestra separación, está cargando algo muy pesado porque me imagina sólo, triste y abandonado

-Lamento que se sienta así…

- yo también, traté de explicarle, quitarle un poco de carga pero no me deja…

-Tú no le puedes quitar la carga porque tú no la pusiste sobre él, fui yo cuando huí tontamente al oír sus palabras, tenía que haberlo enfrentado, contarle junto contigo nuestra versión…

- te abrumaste, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, todo pasó tan rápido…

- como sea, es algo que tengo que solucionar yo…tengo que hablar con él…a solas...

-¿a solas? Y le vas a decir lo del bebé-dijo algo triste-

-¿quieres decirle tú?

-¡Me muero por ver su cara!, en dado caso, quiero que le digamos juntos…

- ¡le diremos juntos!, yo solo quiero aclarar lo que pasó

Llegaron a la casa y Rachel la vio aún más perfecta que la primera vez, imaginó a un niño corriendo en el jardín y las paredes tapizadas de fotos…fotos de SU propia familia. Finn supo que estaba pensando

-cuando la compré, me gustó pero la sentí vacía y demasiado grande, Chris la llenó por momentos, pero se va a la Universidad así que estaba considerando seriamente en venderla… y ahora, ya no se ve tan grande ni tan vacía…esta casa los estaba esperando a ti y a él… o ella, ustedes la llenan completamente-dijo tomándola de la cintura

-Es la casa de mis sueños, no sabía dónde estaba e imaginé compartirla con gatos, pero sabía que esta era… ya no piensas más en venderla ¿cierto?

-no, es de mis hijos, y tuya y mía…-dijo besándola apasionadamente

-uhmm… sofá-cama-dijo Rachel con el poco aire que le dejaba Finn y empezando a soltarle el pantalón y la camisa

-¡no!-dijo deteniendo sus traviesas manos

-¿no?

-¡el bebé!

- ¡Por Dios Finn!, hasta yo y mi ignorancia sobre maternidad sabemos que el sexo no es malo para las mujeres embarazadas… ¡ni para el bebé!

- ¿segura?

-¡sí!-dijo colgándose de su cuello mientras se dirigían a su Finchel paraíso…

**-0-**

Amaneció, el último Lunes de las vacaciones de verano, y ahora Finn había despertado primero, molesto por un dolor de espalda, producido por su ya no tan cómodo sofá-cama, pero feliz al verla dormir a su lado, seguramente estaba cansada, la verdad es que no habían dormido mucho y toda la ola de emociones que habían vivido no eran para menos, le dio un suave beso que la despertó

-¡Hola nena!

-¡hola!-dijo saltando de un brinco y corriendo hasta el baño

El también corrió para ayudarla, la sostuvo con sus brazos mientras ella vomitaba…

-Lo siento- se apenó Rachel

-No, no tienes nada que lamentar, es sólo nuestro bebé dando lata, dijiste que era un latoso, ahora lo creo…

-Sí lo es, pero lo amo mucho, mucho, mucho…

-¿ya mejor?

-sí, sucede sólo al despertar, siempre aparece puntual a la misma hora…

-¿mejor como para desayunar?

-No, tan solo pensar en comida me da asco…

-No creo que todo, necesitas comer… ¡algo se te debe de antojar!

-uhm…Creo que quiero jugo….de naranja y fruta, tal vez algo salado…. ¡Hey! Ya no me da asco pensar en comida…bueno si pienso en algo dulce sí –dijo haciendo muecas

- ves, no era difícil, ahora a comer, vamos…dijo mientras la llevaba a la cocina

-¡Gracias bebé!-dijo Rachel al terminar su desayuno- es la primera vez que me dejas desayunar algo en mucho tiempo, nada me apetecía, aunque más bien creo que no había nadie que me consintiera y me procurara la comida… ¡Gracias Finn!

- ¡de nada! Me sentí fatal al verte vomitar, es mi hijo también y sólo tú sufres así que ¡gracias a ti!-dijo dándole un besito-… ¿Está sonando tu teléfono?

- Sí, eso creo -dijo Rachel corriendo hacia su maleta donde estaba el aparato…

-¡Es Santana!-le dijo a Finn preocupada y contestó-

-¿Dónde demonios estás? Hace una hora que comenzó el ensayo, todos están vueltos locos sin ti… ¡ésta no es la profesional Rachel Berry que todos conocemos!-se oyeron los gritos de Santana

-Estoy con Finn, en Lima-contestó la pequeña vocecita de Rachel

- ¡Estás loca!, llevo años diciéndote que lo busques, que le escribas, que le llames y no lo haces, entonces vas y te largas justo ¡una semana antes del estreno!, no sé que voy a inventar, pero te regresas ¡ya! O qué ¿prefieres la demanda?…

-La demanda está bien por favor-dijo aún como un susurro

-¡en serio que voy a ir por ti y te voy a traer… amarrada!…

-¡estoy embarazada!-contestó Rachel, esta vez soltando la furia contenida pero al mismo tiempo riendo al oír su voz retumbar por la casa

- ¿qué dijo? Preguntó Finn al ver que Rachel bajaba del oído el aparato…

-¡me colgó!- dijo Rachel aún riendo y de pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono…

-¡Santana escúchame!-dijo Rachel autoritaria- sé que dije que me quería despedir con todo el esplendor, pero esto…no voy a poner a mi hijo en riesgo, necesito dar todo de mi para él….tú eres mamá, entiende…

-Tengo ganas de gritarte por tonta-contestó Santana seria y con la voz baja- por no haberte cuidado, ¿qué mujer en esta época se embaraza por descuido?... ¡existen anticonceptivos por si no lo sabías! ….tengo ganas de burlarme de ti porque dijiste que era imposible que te embarazaras… ¡se me ocurren tantos comentarios sarcásticos!… pero tú lo dijiste, soy mamá… y en lugar de todo esto, solo se me ocurre llorar como una tonta, porque me hace feliz, que seas feliz, ¡este es tu camino Berry! Ese bebé va a ser tu adoración, ¡me alegra tanto!, te va a cambiar muchísimo la vida, pero estoy segura que para bien, y de verdad serías una estúpida si no lo cuidas…

-¡Gracias!-dijo apenas conteniendo el llanto ella también, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había oído llorar así.- yo sé que no es tan fácil de entender pero lo amo…los amo a Finn y al bebé y en serio quiero estar sólo para ellos…

-te entiendo, lo sabes…

- Sí lo sé, en cuanto a la demanda… ¡qué nos demanden! Yo pago mi multa y la tuya no te preocupes…

-No, tú no te preocupes, no pueden demandarnos, en todos los contratos, no nada más en el tuyo, hay una clausula de protección en caso de embarazo, tengo que hablar con tu abogado pero estoy segura de que haremos uso de ella

- en serio, ¡eso es una gran noticia!

-¡no supera la noticia que me diste tú!, en cualquier caso me preocupa que si damos a conocer como justificación tu embarazo, la prensa te empiece a perseguir…

-¡no!, ¡no quiero eso!

-supongo que mientras estés en Lima, tienes cierta protección, así que quédate allá y ya veremos…

- gracias, gracias, gracias…

- ¡de qué!…cuídate y cuida a ese pequeño…

-¿problemas?-preguntó Finn una vez que vio que Rachel colgó

- sí, tenía un contrato, pero Santana ya lo resolverá

- bien y con lo del bebé ¿cómo reaccionó?

- ¡se emocionó!, a ella le debemos mucho de esto…espero algún día poder devolvérselo….

-verás que sí.


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA! !gracias por leer!hoy dejo dos capis aunque creo que no es buena idea****, la última vez que lo hice, el capítulo 12 registró poquitas lecturas :,(, ¡qué bueno que le entendieron al 13! ja jaja. Pero bueno, no me gusta dejar capítulos al aire así que lean también el anterior…el 15. ¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!**

**XVI**

El lunes se les estaba escapando como el agua entre las manos. Finn decidió no ir a la fundación para pasar el día con su Rach, quería absorber cada segundo a su lado. Fueron a un pequeño mercado donde compraron únicamente los alimentos que se le antojaban a ella y casi salían corriendo ante los que le causaban náuseas, mientras visitaban los puestos de comida jugueteaban, se besaban, llamaban la atención por su amor, pero nadie los molestaba, Rachel pensó que lo que estaban haciendo sería imposible de lograr en New York, rogó para que nadie se enterara de dónde estaba y así conservar su privacidad. Pasaron al centro comercial y la dueña de una tienda la reconoció, le pidió un autógrafo y eso atrajo a más gente, nada comparado con la gente que atraería en la "Gran manzana" y todos eran muy respetuosos, así que a ella no le costó nada atenderlos. Mientras Rachel estaba ocupada, él se escapó de su vista, ella pensó que tal vez se había sentido cohibido y rió al pensar que Finn tenía algo más a lo que acostumbrarse aparte de su distraída mente. Al cabo de unos minutos los seguidores la dejaron tranquila y ella se sentó en un sofá a media plaza para esperarlo, él llegó con una enorme sonrisa y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Cocinaron juntos, para Finn fue toda una sorpresa saber que Rachel era una experta en pastas y ensaladas y prometió, algún día, hacerle un pastel porque según ella son su especialidad.

-Finn…en el centro comercial… ¿te molestó que se acercara la gente?

- no, en absoluto ¿por qué piensas eso? Sé que eres famosa, me gusta que la gente reconozca tu trabajo

- ¿entonces? ¡Desapareciste y me sentí sola!

-Lo siento… creí que sabrías manejar la situación yo sólo fui a comprar algo…

-¿algo?

-Sí, algo necesario y urgente…

-¿qué?

-No seas ¡curiosa!

-no, tú ¡ACOSTÚMBRATE! A mi curiosidad…

Rachel siguió con la duda hasta que llamaron a la puerta, eran de la Mueblería, y ahí develó el misterio, traían una enorme cama de madera…

- concuerdo contigo Finn, ¡necesario y urgente!

- Ya era tiempo ¿no?, es tiempo de que esta casa se vaya vistiendo… solo compré la cama, la decoración y demás muebles de nuestra recámara son tu total decisión…

-Nuestra recámara-susurró- ¡está bien! Confío más en mi propio gusto…

-¿qué? ¿No te gustó la cama?-dijo un poco triste

-sí…pero está muy grande

-¡yo soy grande!

- ¡y yo pequeña! Y por cierto, creo que esa puerta también es pequeña, no sé cómo vas a hacer para que entre-se burló Rachel

Finn se consternó al ver que ella tenía toda la razón, no había modo de que entrara por la puerta principal, así que junto con los muchachos de la mueblería decidieron hacerla entrar por el patio trasero y después atravesarla por toda la casa. Rachel se sentó en una pequeña banca del jardín del frente, no quería estorbar a los "hombres trabajando" o peor aún no quería sufrir algún accidente mientras ellos maniobraban. Contempló la pacífica calle y a varios niños jugando cuando distinguió a un muchacho alto que caminaba un poco encorvado y que aunque de lejos, no podía ocultar el parecido a Finn…

-¡oh, oh!-dijo tocando su pancita- hora de hablar con tu hermano…

Chris cruzó la calle, parecía disperso, observó por un instante el camión de la mueblería y parecía sorprendido, casi llegaba a la puerta cuando oyó una voz desconocida pero a la vez familiar…

-¡Hola Chris!-dijo sonriendo

La vio, la reconoció instantáneamente y no pudo evitar contestar con una tímida sonrisa, ¡su padre tenía razón! Había vuelto y no sabía por qué pero eso lo hacía sentirse muy bien, la observó, de verdad era tan hermosa como le había contado su papá…

-¡Hola! ¡Estás aquí!-dijo sin salir de su asombro

- ¡Creo que sí!-dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa- y parece que estaré por aquí un tiempo…

- ¡genial!-dijo apenado-Es decir, yo lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije, por mi culpa tú y él...

-¡shhhh!- silenció Rachel evitando que siguiera torturándose y al ver a esa pequeña copia de Finn empequeñecerse por la culpa no pudo evitar abrazarlo

Chris se dejó llevar pero no entendía como un abrazo de alguien a quien acababa de conocer se sentía tan bien

- Quiero que sepas que lo que pasó no fue de ninguna manera tu culpa- dijo Rachel soltando el abrazo- yo me sentía insegura, necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que nos estaba sucediendo, volver a encontrarme con él, descubrir que me sigue amando tanto como yo a él es una bendición ¿sabes? Y lo "muy bueno" a veces da tanto miedo como lo "muy malo"…pero el tiempo ayudó y hoy estoy más que segura de que mi lugar está aquí con tu papi y si me dejas…contigo

Chris suspiró y por fin alzó la mirada, le volvió a sonreír, esta vez ya como él, las palabras de Rachel habían tirado de una vez por todas, la culpa que había estado cargado

-De verdad me alegra mucho que estés aquí, el se merece ser feliz, porque es un tipo genial-dijo lleno de orgullo – ¡Bueno es mi papá! Para mí es el mejor, y yo…yo solo quiero decir… ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, un miedo menos y un amor más para agregar a su corazón, porque tal como le pasó a Chris, ella también sintió el extraño sentimiento de conocerlo de siempre, siendo la primera vez que lo veía y dando las gracias por la bienvenida lo volvió a abrazar justo en el momento en que Finn salía despidiendo a los empleados de la mueblería.

- ¡Waw!-dijo Finn- podría querer correr para tomarles una fotografía, pero creo que nada es mejor que observarlo…

Chris y Rachel se soltaron y los tres juntos entraron a la casa, prepararon algo para cenar, y platicaron por horas, hablaron de Chris, de su infancia, de su vida escolar, de sus múltiples novias, de Rachel y sus viajes, de Finn y sus muchachos e incluso Rachel y Chris se burlaron olímpicamente de Finn contando varias anécdotas que vivieron con él cada uno en su tiempo.

Finn no podía estar más orgulloso, toda su vida entera se conjugaba en esa casa que antes estaba tan vacía y que hoy se llenaba con una familia, SU familia y no pudo evitar ver que Rachel resplandecía seguramente pensando lo mismo que él

-papá, tenías razón- dijo Chris- ¡Rachel brilla!

-¿Brillo? –preguntó ella sorprendida

- ¡si mucho!-dijo Finn sonriendo

-Yo pensé que era una metáfora porque eres una estrella de Broadway, pero en verdad brillas-confirmó Chris

- Bueno, eso es porque ¡estoy muy feliz!-dijo mirando a Finn como indicándole que era el momento y él entendió

- Campeón tenemos que contarte algo muy importante-dijo Finn a su hijo

- ¿se van a casar?-preguntó Chris- a mi no me molestaría…sería estupendo

Rachel y Finn se voltearon a ver con cara de duda, eso ni siquiera lo habían pensado

- No, Bueno no sé, ya veremos….tiempo al tiempo...-dijo ella buscando la complicidad de Finn quien asintió a modo de aprobación

- en realidad-dijo Rachel nerviosa- lo que queremos decirte, es que nos encanta que estés aquí con nosotros porque somos una "familia" y creo que es importante porque Finn y yo habíamos pasado por mucho tiempo en la soledad…

-¡sí, eso!- dijo Finn no entendiendo en qué momento se habían puesto tan nerviosos como para divagar - una "familia" y bueno hay "familias" pequeñas como la que estamos conformando ahorita…y hay familias un poco más grandes…

- ¡ah! ¡Ya! –dijo Chris entre sorprendido y divertido por el nerviosismo de su padre y Rachel - ¿me van a dar un hermano cierto?...


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Sin duda alguna, el otoño era la época favorita de Rachel, no hacía mucho calor y el viento era apenas un poco frío, le gustaba caminar y sentirlo en la cara, lo único que no le gustaba era ver las hojas caer, sabía que estaban muy maduras, que ya habían dado todo su esplendor, pero al verlas en el suelo, en forma de alfombras ocre y naranja, las seguía viendo bellísimas ¿por qué algo tan lindo tenía que morir? Ella sabía la respuesta, habían cumplido su ciclo de vida y se tenían que ir dejando detrás de sí nuevas hojas, nuevo verdor…

El tiempo volaba para Rachel y Finn, acudieron a su cita en New York, por indicaciones de Santana habían pedido la cita con la ginecóloga a nombre de la señora Hudson, así los periodistas no sospecharían nada, era una medida inteligente y divertida porque ella usó un disfraz para entrar al hospital, por aquello de que siempre había ojos en todas partes. En la consulta, a través del ultrasonido pudieron ver un pequeño renacuajito en el vientre de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos escucharon un débil pero constante palpitar del pequeño corazón y les confirmaron el tiempo de embarazo, 8 semanas, aterrizaron entonces en la realidad de su bebé y se sintieron los seres más afortunados del planeta. La doctora no dejaba de llenar de recomendaciones a los futuros padres entre ellas y una de las más difíciles para Rachel, estaba la de no hacer viajes tan largos, eso estaba bien porque el plan era pasar todo el embarazo en Lima, pero significaba no ver más a su doctora, tendría que buscar un nuevo doctor en Ohio, la mudanza parecía definitiva, así que pasaron todo el fin de semana en la casa de ella seleccionando todo aquello que Rachel quería llevarse a su nuevo hogar

- De todos los personajes que interpretado, en el hospital hice el que más me ha gustado ¡señora Hudson!-comentaba Rachel mientras empacaban algo de ropa

-¡Fue divertido!-dijo Finn con su media sonrisa- pero podría ser un personaje verdadero lo sabes ¡cierto?

-¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio?... ¡otra vez! - se sorprendió Rachel

-Sí, ¡Otra vez! Señorita Berry, tomando en cuenta que la primera y la segunda vez se canceló, esta puede ser la vez en que lleguemos hasta el final...

-¡Me gustó más la primera vez que me lo pediste!- ella fingió estar triste-Fuiste más romántico… ésta vez lo estás haciendo porque te sientes comprometido con lo del embarazo

- No, no me siento comprometido por el bebé, me siento comprometido porque te amo, además te lo estoy pidiendo porque es sólo un trámite, en realidad, desde siempre tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, es simplemente ponerlo en un papel, hacer oficial que empezamos una familia

- Entiendo lo que dices y SÍ, si me quiero casar contigo, pero…

-¡Pero!-suspiró Finn

-Escucha…No sé tú pero… es la primera y única vez que me pienso casar, sólo voy a vestirme de novia una vez más y será la última, así que no quiero simplezas…quiero una ¡gran boda! Quiero poder compartir tanta felicidad con la familia y con los amigos…

-¡entonces tengamos una gran boda!- contestó con naturalidad Finn

-¡Perfecto!, pero una cosa a la vez, me viste ponerme muy mal la última vez que intentamos planear una boda…y era joven y no estaba embarazada… no imagino que pasaría ahora, salgamos primero del bebé y luego arreglamos lo de la boda ¿vale?

-uhmm…podría, podría ser interesante ver a nuestro niño…o niña en nuestros brazos ese día- dijo Finn empezando a digerir la idea de Rachel

-¡sí sería precioso!-se ilusionó Rachel- además fuera de mí será mejor que dentro de mí, no me imagino siendo una novia embarazada… ¡sería un globi-novia!

-¿globi –novia?-rio Finn y Rachel empezó a reír también

-¡GUAU! Hay que abrir las ventanas para que se despeje el ambiente, se respira tanta miel que me dará un coma diabético-Santana entraba a la habitación de Rachel

-¡Hola madrina!- Gritaba Santiago, abalanzándose sobre ella

-¡Hola mi amor!-Rachel lo besuqueó

- ¡Santi! cuidado con Rachel-lo regañó su mamá

-¿por qué mamá?-dijo indignado el niño

-¡Porque sí….! ¡Hola tonto!-Santana se dirigía a Finn

- ¡Hola Santana!

-¡Hey! No le digas tonto…-defendió Rachel al padre de su hijo

-Tranquila Berry, es mi modo cariñoso de llamarlo, además es un apodo sincero, no es una mentira-se burló Santana

-Y este campeón es…-preguntó Finn ignorando a las mujeres e intentando saludar a Santi, quien inmediatamente se escondió tras Rachel

-¿Por qué te escondes? ¡Santiago! ¡No hagas eso! –Volvió regañar Santana

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Finn solo quiere saludarte-decía Rachel tratando de quitarlo de su espalda

-¡Eso, Rachel Berry! Es consecuencia de lo consentido que lo tienes, no sabes cómo muero de ganas de que nazca cierto niño para malcriarlo...ojo por ojo…

-¡Falta que te deje!-respondió irónica Rachel- Mi amor-se dirigió nuevamente a Santiago-él es Finn, es mi… es amigo de tu mami y mío desde hace muchos años ¡no tengas miedo! -Santiago seguía sin moverse un solo centímetro, es más no hablaba-

-¡hay, ya olvídalo Berry, ya se acostumbrará!- decía Santana a Rachel, aunque Finn estaba atónito, si algo tenía era el don de caerle bien a los niños, ¿qué pasaba con Santiago?

Pidieron pizzas Neoyorkinas y como el día estaba muy bonito, los cuatro comieron en el jardín. La escena para Rachel era tan familiar y confortable como la que formaban ella y Finn con Chris, definitivamente las cosas solo podían mejorar si Santi le hablara a Finn, pero lo ignoraba y se escabullía de su mirada, tal vez Santana tenía razón, había que dejarlo acostumbrarse, y más adelante cuando le pudieran contar lo del bebito, tendrían oportunidad de conocerse más. Finn se puso a recoger los platos, mientras Santi jugaba y las amigas platicaban

- Rachel ¿viste a tus papás?-preguntó Santana

- Sí, ¡están felices!, ya saben…

-¡qué bueno que les dijiste! ¿Se regresan contigo a Lima?

-No, los doctores de mi papi están aquí, papá y yo no queremos ponerlo en riesgo, ha estado muy bien, no hay razón para que eso cambie…

-Sí, la verdad es que después del susto que nos dio con el infarto, es mejor que se cuide… no te preocupes Santi y yo estaremos más pendientes, cambiando de tema ¿piensas vender esta casa?

-no, tú mejor que nadie sabes que me costó encontrar esta casa, en este lugar, tan cerca del Central Park, supongo que la conservaré para vacacionar o tal vez la rente…

-Eso me parece bien, esta casa algún día valdrá más de lo que invertiste o será un gran patrimonio para tu hijo…por cierto ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo te fue con la doctora?

-¡Bien! Fue increíble… oímos su corazón, lo vimos… ¡existe! Algunas veces me dormía pensando en él y despertaba creyendo que es un sueño, pero ya no, lo pudimos comprobar y está aquí –dijo Rachel señalando su pancita

-y Finn… ¿cómo está llevando todo esto?

- súper bien, súper tranquilo, cuidándonos mucho, es la paz que le hace falta a mi alborotada cabeza…soy simplemente feliz

-¡qué bueno! sabes que de corazón me alegro ¿a qué hora salen a Lima?

-Dentro de dos horas…

- Entonces creo que Santiago y yo nos vamos despidiendo para que termines de acomodar tus cosas

- Despidiendo por el momento….bien sabes que incluso antes que Beth, eres mi hermana y te quiero en la vida de este niño, necesito aprender tanto…

-Berry, ¡tranquila!, siempre contarás conmigo…

- Y las puertas de Lima y de mi casa en particular- dijo Finn metiéndose en la plática- siempre estarán abiertas para viajeras autoexiliadas que decidan regresar

- Gracias Tonto, intentaré regresar…por el bebé, la verdad es que desde que Britt se fue del país y mi madre murió, no tenía nada porque ir… pero tengo que conocer a minihudson ¿no?

-¡Minihudson te tiene que conocer a ti!,-replicó Finn-gracias por todo Santana, de verdad, de no ser por ti, no tendría a mi lado a mi Rach y a mi bebé

-De nada Hudson, yo se lo debía a Rach…sin ella Santiago no estaría vivo… sólo no la riegues… ¡ya no la rieguen!-dijo volteando a ver a su amiga que no paraba en un mar de llanto-¡chillona!

- ¡demonio!...con alas y aureola…-¡te quiero!-rezongó juguetonamente Rachel

**-0-**

Rachel trataba de sobrellevar sus nervios, la doctora le había dicho que el primer trimestre de embarazo era el más peligroso y vivía apanicada pensando en que algo ocurriera y tuviera un aborto espontáneo, empezó a decorar su recámara, Finn regresó a dar clases y aunque eso lo hizo sentir sola, asistía constantemente a "estrellas doradas", se llevaba muy bien con varios de los chicos y afortunadamente tenía a Queen que aparte de administrar la fundación, era, junto con Puck la dueña de un pequeño Restaurant y todos los días preparaba ensaladas deliciosas para vender ahí, cocinar la relajaba, sin embargo sabía que la aburriría y seguía en busca de su propio proyecto.

Se reencontró con Tina y Mike, eternos novios negados a una boda por miedo a romper lo sólido de su relación, vivían en un hermoso rancho a las afueras de Lima y se dedicaban a la crianza de caballos, Tina había terminado su carrera como veterinaria y Mike era el más exitoso coreógrafo de todo Ohio, así que ella algunas veces llevaba a los muchachos de la fundación a tomar clases de equitación y él por lógica tenía a su cargo el taller de baile. Tenían tres hijos, 14 10 y 6 años, todos varones, Tina se embarazó por tercera vez en busca de la niña, pero no la encontró y se quedaron con sus tres pequeños clones asiáticos.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía del bebé, sólo la familia cercana y aunque Queen sospechaba porque su amiga de vez en cuando se abrumaba con algún olor o porque la veía un poco hinchadita, nunca se atrevió a hacer algún comentario. Así entre clases, pláticas con amigas, ensaladas, cenas diarias con Chris, pláticas por teléfono con Santiago y nuevos sobrinos con cariños para agregar a su corazón, Rachel cumplió 13 semanas de embarazo, el bebé Finchel maduró lo suficiente dentro de su mami, una visita al nuevo ginecólogo y sus papis estaban más que listos para contarle al mundo de su llegada, así que hicieron una cena para anunciarlo

-Finn, ¿entendiste el plan verdad amor?-preguntó Rachel

-Por supuesto que entendí, linda-contestó Finn- terminamos de cenar, vas por la foto del ultrasonido del bebé y les damos la noticia mostrándoselas…

- ¡bien! ¡Qué inteligente!- dijo ella dándole un beso como premio-quiero que sea así porque a mí se me hizo más fácil creer al bebé cuando lo vi, así que espero que el asombro de sus tíos disminuya cuando lo vean…

-no creo que se sorprendan tanto, más bien espero que se emocionen como yo…

-¡eso espero cariño!

La cena fue un deleite, no solo porque la comida de Rachel, después de practicar tanto en las últimas semanas, era cada vez mejor si no porque la charla entre amigos recuperando memorias que creían tiradas, era el más suculento de los platillos para saborear, en cuanto se hizo un silencio obviando que la despedida estaba a punto de llegar Rachel se paró del asiento para ir por la foto del ultrasonido al estudio, al llegar vio que en su celular tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de un tal Harry Jackson ¿ quién demonios era? Tardó 5 segundos en recordar que era su abogado ¿qué quería a esas horas, en domingo? Además todo lo arreglaba con Santana o ¿no? Volvió a sonar el teléfono y contestó pensando tal vez en un lío con el contrato que no cumplió, pero no iba a permitir que nada arruinara su felicidad, así que quería enterarse, colgar y volver a ser feliz

- ¡buenas noches señora! …gracias por contestar, no sabía donde localizarla- se oyó la voz sobria del hombre

-¡buenas noches!- contestó una entusiasmada Rachel

-No tengo buenas noticias…

En el comedor Finn seguía la plática con sus amigos, hasta que Queen se paró dispuesta a despedirse

- no, aún no se vayan- pidió Finn

- No te preocupes, esperamos a Rachel… por cierto ¿a dónde fue?- contestó Queen

-¡por una sorpresa!-dijo un muy entusiasmado Finn

-¿se van a casar?- preguntó Tina

-¿por qué todo mundo piensa eso?-rio Finn

Rachel venía acercándose con la foto entre sus manos, estaba más pálida que nunca, incluso temblaba. Finn pensó que los nervios le habían ganado…así que la tomó de la mano y lo soltó

- ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Tina y Queen pegaron un gritito de emoción, Puck abrazó a Finn y Mike se quedó con la boca abierta sentado en su lugar…Rachel seguía inmóvil cuando los abrazos y felicitaciones se dirigían ahora a ella, se desvaneció y Finn la sostuvo

-¿Qué pasa Rach?Estás muy fría ¡Tina trae alcohol! …

- ¡Está muerta!-balbuceo Rachel al cabo de unos segundo

- ¿qué, quién?-preguntó Queen sosteniendo un algodón con alcohol enfrente de ella

- ¡Santana!- y se derrumbó en un llanto total

**-o-**

Rachel no entendía porque al caer las hojas del otoño tenían que morir si eran tan bellas, formaban en el frío suelo tapetes de colores… Rachel no entendía porque estaba en ese cementerio enterrando a su hermana si era tan joven, tan buena madre…tan bella….

**Gracias lectores. Perdón por la tardanza. Estaba planeado escribir esto desde el principio y aún así sentí horrible. Escribo pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mi querido ángel, ¿eres eso? ¿Un ángel? o tal vez eres una estrella vecina a la brillante estrella Finn Hudson. Quizás sean ciertas algunas creencias y en estos momentos ya hayas reencarnado, tal vez sólo estés observando todo lo que pasa desde un rinconcito en el cielo; sea como sea gracias por haber existido y por haber llenado de alegría miles de corazones, entre ellos el mío.**_

_**Te admiro y siempre te admiraré, no importa lo que mucha gente tonta e ignorante piense de ti, fuiste un luchador, viviste una constante gran guerra y aunque la hayas perdido, lo intentaste y eso para mí es más valioso que mil batallas inútiles ganadas.**_

_**Descansa en paz que a nosotros no nos queda más que continuar y orar porque el consuelo, la resignación y la calma regresen a todos los que te quisimos en la lejanía , pero en especial a los que te amaron en cercanía, tu familia, novia y amigos.**_

_**Cory ¡I love you forever!**_

_**Selena Hernández**_

_**México 18-07-13**_

**XVIII**

El otoño estaba en su apogeo y los preparativos para Halloween se podían sentir por toda la ciudad. Había pasado un mes después de la trágica muerte de Santana, Rachel había sufrido mucho, incluso necesitó intervención médica y algo de reposo, en el fondo ella sabía que de no ser por su bebito hubiera caído en una profunda depresión, claro que también estaba Santiago el pobre niño soportó todo con sabiduría pues a pesar de tener sólo 11 años ya había tenido encuentros cercanos a la muerte por su enfermedad y aunque había llorado mucho, los abrazos de Rachel siempre estuvieron para consolarlo, por alguna razón seguía evitando a Finn, pero se había encariñado con Chris y eso era mejor que nada. Parecía que las cosas de nuevo volvían a tomar el camino indicado, el bebé llevaba alrededor de 17 semanas formándose en su mami y ya se hacía notar con un bultito en el vientre de ella

-Rachel ¿puedes venir por favor?-Gritó Finn muy serio desde su estudio a Rachel que estaba en la cocina

-uy, que serio ¡cuánta formalidad! ¿Debo tener miedo?-dijo ella entrando al estudio con cara de regañada

-¿dónde está Santiago?-Preguntó él

-con Queen, ya sabes que si Chris no está, Gerald entra al quite-rio-

-bien, porque…Nena, acabo de hablar con el abogado-la cara de Finn era de preocupación

- ¡Hay no!-se angustió ella -el señor Jackson sólo habla para dar malas noticias

- no, ¡tranquila! él no me habló, le hablé yo…

-¿para qué?

-para que nos ayude, sabes que de todo corazón me gusta tener a Santiago aquí pero…

-¿pero qué?-dijo ella un poco a la defensiva- Finn, no me gusta por donde está yendo esta conversación yo no le veo ningún pero, Santiago va a estar a mi lado, su mamá no fue precavida dejando algún papel, pero sé que si ella hubiera sabido, me habría dejado al cuidado de mi niño, nadie lo ama más que yo…

-Lo sé mi amor ¡no te enojes!, no estoy insinuando que quiero que se vaya, al contrario…

-¿al contrario…?

-Quiero que tengas a tu niño por siempre, sin tener que preocuparte porque alguien te lo quiera quitar

-¿quién me lo quiere quitar?

-Nadie, aún… por eso, desde que nos ayudó con los trámites de Santana, le pedí al abogado que investigara la situación de Santiago…le pedí que investigara a su padre

-¡no amor!-dijo ella volviéndose a exaltar- su padre es un mujeriego que nunca lo quiso ni a él ni a su mamá, huyo ante la mínima responsabilidad que representaba Santi de bebé… no creo que se atreva, no tiene derecho…

-El problema es … que sí tiene derecho

-¡no, no lo tiene!

-Escúchame preciosa, eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero legalmente si él quisiera podría obtener la custodia completa, sobre todo porque el niño lleva su apellido…

- ¡hay por Dios!, no había pensado en eso, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Adelantarnos a cualquier paso que quiera dar este tipo, el abogado me explicó que primero tenemos que quitar sus derechos de padre, mediante un juicio que ganaremos probando que jamás se hizo cargo y que no tiene recursos para mantenerlo, afortunadamente contamos con la ayuda los antiguos vecinos de Santana, lo conocieron y están dispuestos a testificar que ella fue la que siempre cuidó a su hijo y no es nada difícil comprobar que es un tipo sin trabajo y que vive de lo que le dan sus amantes

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? dile al señor Jackson que por el dinero no se preocupe que empiece los trámites…

- eso ya se lo pedí, pero hay un segundo paso… si lo emancipamos de su padre es porque tenemos un lugar seguro para él…necesitamos, necesitas…adoptarlo legalmente, probar que tú si eres buena para él y eso tampoco es difícil, pero no sé qué tan dispuesta estés…

-¿bromeas? Mi hijo… ¿legalmente? ¡Dispuesta!-dijo entusiasmada-¡muy dispuesta!-de pronto se le bajó el entusiasmo-¿sólo yo?

-sólo tú ¿qué?-sonrió adorando los cambios tan repentinos de humor de Rach, que sabía que en gran medida eran provocados por el bebé…

-¿sólo yo lo voy a adoptar?-preguntó con tristeza

-¿a qué te refieres mi amor?

-Finn, la tristeza por lo de mi amiga no es algo fácil de borrar, pero a pesar de eso, estoy feliz ante el poder ser la madre biológica de mi bebé , daría lo que fuera para no tener que ser la mami adoptiva de Santi, pero no se puede, así que igual estoy feliz de poderlo ser, pero esta felicidad no sería completa si tú no estuvieras a mi lado… ayudándome a formar mi familia…así que ¡quiero que Santi también sea tuyo!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ya había pensado proponerte eso nena pero…Pero no sé si él quiera, en realidad él te ama y necesita…no a mí

-los niños siempre necesitan de su padre y quiero que hagas esto conmigo, se tú el padre que mi niño nunca ha tenido

-Me encantaría, en serio, por Santana, por ti…pero él no me quiere

-No juegues amor, no es que no te quiera, es que no se conocen lo suficiente

-A Chris lo quiere y que yo sepa no se conocen de toda la vida

-Es distinto, Chris es su amigo…y va a ser su hermano…

- yo también quiero ser su amigo, quiero que nuestro niño se sienta protegido, que no tenga temores, ya ha sufrido bastante

-¿dijiste nuestro niño?

-Sí, ¡vamos a hacer las cosas bien! Es decir… ¡es nuestro!… se lo debemos a ella-dijo señalando el cielo, ella nos reunió y yo no tengo más que sentirme bendecido por el regalo que nos dejó, luchar porque me quiera y unirlo a nuestra familia

-pues sigue intentando, no te rindas…

Esa noche, la pareja cenó con Santiago, como siempre Rachel era la única que interactuaba con sus acompañantes y al hacerlo trataba de encontrar una forma de acercar al niño con su futuro padre, porque ella ya daba por hecho que eso sucedería, buscaba temas que tenían en común, les contaba chistes ..Pero nada, Santiago seguía sin siquiera mirar a Finn. En cuánto terminó, el niño se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de Chris, que de momento, era suyo. Rachel un poco resignada empezó a lavar los platos cuando Finn evitó que siguiera, tomándola por la cintura

- ¡no deberías estar haciendo esto!-dijo Finn fingiendo enojo.- cocinaste y todo el día cargaste a mi hijo…así que… ¡mi turno!

-¡me gusta hacer esto, me gusta consentirlos!-dijo ella volteándose, quedando frente a él-además tengo que aprovechar este tiempo en que el bebé está tranquilo y aún es muy chiquito, Queen y Tina dicen que en cuanto empiece a crecer va a ser imposible moverme

-Aunque así sea… ¡descansa ahora por favor!-pidió tierno

-¿Por qué me consientes tanto?-preguntó dándole un suave beso

-¡Porque te amo!

-¡yo te amo más!

-no hay pruebas de que sea así…

-¿quieres que te lo pruebe?-preguntó ella, esta vez empujando todo su peso y perdiendo su lengua entre la de él, en un beso que duró hasta que el aire no les alcanzó

-¡eso no prueba nada! –dijo él recuperando el aliento- sólo dice que somos muy buenos con los besos…

- ¡que quisquilloso eres! Entonces señor Hudson ¿con qué pruebo mi amor por usted?

-con estar aquí a mi lado después de haber dejado tanto, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas pruebas, con llevarte tan bien con mi hijo, con animarme a hacer cosas nuevas… Sé que me amas porque aunque seas la estrella más brillante de Broadway eres tan humilde como para hacer mi comida, lavar mis platos… y decorar magistralmente nuestra recámara,-la besó- soy el dueño de todo tu amor cuando estamos solos y me cantas sólo a mí, imagino que muchos de tus fans quisieran ese privilegio y es únicamente mío-volvió a darle un pequeño beso- me llena de orgullo el saber que eres mía y poder ver tus ojos cada amanecer-dio un tercer pequeño beso- la mayor prueba de tu amor por mí, es el hecho de que estás embarazada de mi bebé… ¡amo a mi bebé!-aseguró él tocando la pancita

-¡yo también amo a mi bebé! Y te amo más por él… ¡gracias! No tengo nada con que comparar la felicidad que me da tener a mi pequeño con el mejor hombre del universo… él será la mezcla perfecta de lo mejor de nosotros. Mi niño…mi pequeño hermoso niño…-decía Rachel llena de emoción pero al mismo tiempo con un tono irónico

Finn estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de la ironía cuando de pronto se oyó que algo cayó en la sala, ambos se asustaron, Finn entró rápidamente en el cuarto pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la pequeña sombra de Santiago, saliendo por la puerta y corriendo hacia a la calle. Alcanzó a decirle rápidamente a Rachel que había sido el niño y corrió tras él

-Santiago, ¡espera!… ¡Santiago!

El niño no oía, corría con furia y cuando llegó a la esquina, se aventó a la carretera sin fijarse, entonces Finn lo alcanzó a jalar antes de que un auto lo atropellara

-Lo, lo lamento… dijo Santiago rompiendo en llanto y dejando que Finn lo abrazara por primera vez

-¿qué pasó Santi?-dijo Finn preocupado aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviado de poder hablarle y abrazarlo

-No quería…no quería que me atropellaran-dijo aún entre lágrimas

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿vamos a casa? Rach debe estar muy preocupada -el niño asintió dejando que Finn lo llevara tomándolo de la mano

-¿qué pasó mi amor?-preguntó Rachel en cuánto entraron a la casa

-No sé -dijo corriendo a los brazos de Rachel, aun con llanto pero más tranquilo

-No puedes no saber, saliste corriendo, ¿estás triste? ¿Te hicimos algo?-indagó ella con angustia

El niño negó con la cabeza, pero por fin lo soltó

-¡no me quieres! tú tampoco me quieres

-¡Claro que te quiero!

-Yo las cuidaba…a ti y a mamá y todo estaba bien, de pronto te fuiste con él-señaló a Finn- y ya no te podía cuidar, y luego mi mamá también se fue y estoy solo…

Rachel perdió el aliento y Finn fue el que respondió

-Pequeño, escucha, no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros… Tú no tienes que cuidar a nadie, nosotros debemos cuidar de ti, eres solo un niño y lamento lo de tu mami pero queremos ser tú familia, queremos que aceptes ser nuestro hijo…

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes ya tienen a Chris y al bebé... mi madrina lo dijo, el bebé es su niño, yo no…

-¡Nos escuchó hablar del bebé!-murmuró Rach hacia Finn

-¡es cierto!-dijo Finn al niño- Tenemos a Chris y pronto tendremos al bebé pero no estaríamos completos sin ti- el niño abrió los ojos y dejó de llorar – Te queremos a nuestro lado siempre

-pero yo no soy tu hijo ni el de ella…

-Eso es injusto-replicó Finn- estoy seguro de que si fueras su hijo biológico Rachel no te querría más de lo que te quiere ahora, ella me lo ha dicho muchas veces, daría su vida por ti… y si ella te ama tanto…yo también te amo igual, porque la amo demasiado y amo todo lo que ella ame

-ustedes… ¿me quieren a mi?... ¿tú también? Preguntó extrañado a Finn

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿entonces me puedo quedar?

-¿te gusta estar aquí?-preguntó Finn

-si-afirmó

- Entonces, está es tu casa Santiago, y la de Chris y la del bebé…para siempre-dijo Finn emocionado

Santiago abrazó a Finn y Rachel soltó un suspiro y unas lágrimas, no sólo el bebé se estaba formando…su familia también y ni en sus sueños la imaginó tan perfecta. Tomó de la mano a Santi para llevarlo de nuevo a la recámara

-¿Sabes Rach…?el bebé puede ser tu niño, yo ya soy grande

-No, a mí no me importa que tengas 100 años siempre serás mi niño…

-y el bebé

-el bebé no puede ser mi niño… porque es mi niña…

-¿es niña?-gritó Santiago, llamando de inmediato la atención de Finn, quien miraba incrédulo mientras Rachel y Santiago se perdían en la habitación de Chris.

Después de dejar a Santiago profundamente dormido Rachel llegó a su recámara donde Finn la esperaba recostado en la cama con una fingida cara de enojo

-¡Hola señor Hudson! mucho tiempo sin verlo-dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza

-¡Sabía que te ibas a vengar!

-vengar… ¿yo? Yo soy la persona más pacífica del mundo, no necesito venganzas…

-Te vengaste porque llegué tarde a la cita del ultrasonido de hoy, por eso me lo ocultaste…

-No, no fue por eso y no llegaste tarde…. ¡no llegaste!, solo alcanzaste a pasar por mi -rio Rachel divertida-y aunque me molestó, no…no fue venganza… fue porque quería darte la sorpresa, además estaba a punto de decírtelo cuando pasó lo de Santi…

-¡Pues sí que fue una gran sorpresa!-dijo Finn quitando en automático la cara de enojo-¡Una niña eh! –Sonó angustiado-¿Qué sé yo de niñas?

-La vida es justa señor Hudson, usted sabe de niñas lo mismo que yo… justicia divina…aprenderemos juntos

-Será un placer aprender contigo señora Hudson

- ¡Hey todavía no soy…!

-cuestión de horas

- de horas… ¿para qué?

-para que seas la señora Hudson ¡sorpresa Rachel!...nos casamos mañana

-Yo no he…Tú y yo quedamos…

-quedamos en esperar hasta que fuéramos padres, pero un hijo se nos adelantó y si queremos adoptar a Santi juntos no lo podemos hacer como solteros y esto es urgente… de verdad no queremos que el señor ese que se dice su padre tenga armas para quitárnoslo ¿o sí?

-no queremos…pero…¿mañana?

-Mañana Berry, es un hecho

-¿mañana?

-SÍ…

-¿a qué hora?

- el juez de paz llega en la tarde…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-estaba a punto de decírtelo cuando pasó lo de Santi…

-¿Seguro?

-completamente…tú ¿segura?

-absolutamente…


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

_Son tiempos difíciles para inspirarse y escribir y sin embargo los comentarios siempre alientan. _

_Gracias Mary, tu comentario al final de "Cosas de casados", mi otro fanfic, me hizo muy feliz. _

_A ti este capítulo. Espero te guste._

**26 DE OCTUBRE 7:00 AM, TIEMPO LENTO,** mañana brillosa vestida de ocre, viento gélido, calor de hogar… Sí, sin duda alguna era el día perfecto para una boda perfecta y no se podía pedir más…

Finn Hudson no dejaba de mirar a Rachel, ella seguía dormida, mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro, pero aún así dejaba entrever lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, la paz de sus párpados cerrados, los labios color cereza, sabor caramelo y la silueta de su bello cuerpo notándose por debajo de las sábanas, pensó que tal vez el final de juego había llegado y que había ganado… ¡y de qué manera!, se iba a casar con la mujer de su vida, tenía una familia preciosa y no conforme con la felicidad que esto implicaba, la familia iba a crecer más con la llegada de su pequeña. Rachel soltó un quejidito sin abrir los ojos y a tientas buscó a Finn, en cuanto lo encontró se acercó a su lado aún medio dormida, el extendió su brazo para que ella colocara su cabeza y se acurrucaron para volver a dormir, como si nada importara mientras estuvieran juntos…como si el tiempo ya no llevara prisa.

**26 DE OCTUBRE 12:00PM, NUESTRA FAMILIA,** extraño conjunto de vidas unidas por el amor, juntas por la fuerza del destino, justo como debió ser … Sí, sin duda las personas perfectas para acompañar una boda perfecta y no se podía pedir más…

Rachel Berry abrió por fin los ojos y su corazón palpitó con un breve ritmo anormal recordándole que algo importante pasaría ese día…sonrió, era el día de su boda, no tenían nada preparado y aún así no se sentía nerviosa, tal vez se debía a que el matrimonio sería sólo ante las leyes del estado, más adelante realizarían la religiosa y en ese día si se iba a permitir ponerse totalmente loca. Volteó y observó a Finn completamente dormido, acarició su brazo, dio un casto beso en su mano y observó su rostro en el reflejo total de la tranquilidad, colocó medio cuerpo encima de él y palpó sus ojos aún cerrados, beso lentamente sus labios tibios y suaves al tiempo en que él respondía al beso con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días dormilona!- dijo él dándose la vuelta y quedando sobre ella

-¡Buenas tardes dormilón!, ¡es ya medio día!-respondió ella

-¡tus papás!-dijo despabilándose y levantándose de la cama apresuradamente

-¿ellos qué?, ¡regresa!-se quejó Rachel al sentir de repente el frío de su cama sin él

-Les hablé anoche, al igual que a mamá y a Chris…ellos… ellos llegaban a las 9 de la mañana-contestó todo asustado poniéndose de prisa los pantalones

-¡no importa!, ¡regresa! ¡Te quiero aquí! –pidió golpeando el lado vacío de la cama

-se van a enojar…conmigo, contigo no se pueden enojar porque eres su hija, pero a mí me odiarán por siempre, no quiero que me odien los abuelos de mi niña-dijo con tono de miedo mientras se ponía la camisa

-No importa, conocen a todos en Lima, seguro están visitando a alguien, contando lo desconsiderado que eres al dejarlos plantados en la estación, ya después investigarán como llegar a casa- se burló Rachel – ¡regresa, ya! es una orden

-Ya…ya no importa ¿verdad?, además ¿dónde los busco?- dijo empezándose a desvestir-¿segura que encontrarán el camino a casa?

-Siempre lo encuentran…los Berry siempre encontramos el camino de regreso a casa-aseguró ella mientras abría los brazos para recibir de nuevo a su lado a su futuro esposo

-¡se siente tan bien aquí!...y pensar que esto es lo que me espera por el resto de mis días…tú… mis hijos-murmuró él mientras besaba el oído de ella, tocando su vientre

-¡Mis hijos!-ahora ella se paraba de un brinco- Santiago... debe tener rato despierto, no ha desayunado… Chris no tarda en llegar…Finn, ¡levántate!

Finn sólo sonrió contra la almohada, ella era su perdición, su cordura y locura en menos de 5 segundos.

Bajaron al comedor donde encontraron a Chris y a Santiago, lavando los platos de lo que pareció ser un desayuno, platicando y riendo.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Waw! Hoy es el gran día y despiertan a esta hora-dijo Chris en tono burlón- ¡Ya nos hicimos cargo!-señaló los platos, indicando que ya habían comido

-¡Gracias cariño!-Murmuró Rachel dándole un beso a Chris-¡Hola mi amor!-se dirigió a Santiago

-¿hace mucho que llegaste campeón?-preguntó Finn a su hijo, mientras empezaba a husmear la comida

-¡a las 9!, pensé que con lo de la boda estarían vueltos locos pero no abrían, tomé la llave escondida en la maceta, Santi seguía dormido, vi tele, despertó, preparamos algo… me enteré que voy a tener una ¡hermana!

-¡hermana! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial!...novios por espantar…. Ya hablé con Santi…haremos equipo, nos encargaremos

-¿Novios?-Finn tragó saliva-mi nena no tendrá novios…

-¡Sí los tendrá!-regañó Rachel-mientras mordisqueaba una manzana

-no, yo no quiero que ningún niño bese a mi hermana…-replicó Santi

-¿ves? 3 contra 1-se burló Finn

-contra 2, mi hija está de mi lado…-aseguró Rachel

-¡cómo sea ganamos! Somos mayoría-dijo Finn

-Finn-dijo Rachel cambiando aparentemente de tema- tengo un mensaje de mis padres, están con los Tandler, ve por ellos, Chris ¿recuerdas que prometiste cortar el pasto del jardín de atrás? … creo que me gustaría que la ceremonia fuera ahí…así que si puedes…, Santi cariño, tienes que recoger el desorden del cuarto, sabes que odio el desorden…

-¡Voy por ellos!-dijo Finn tomando las llaves del coche

- ¿qué hago con las hojas secas?-preguntó Chris

-Sólo apílalas bajo el árbol-respondió Rachel

-¿Todo el cuarto madrina?-rezongó Santi

-¡Todo!-respondió Rachel mientras seguía comiendo su manzana, en cuanto se quedó sola, soltó la carcajada- ¡Ves nena!, aunque te aman, siempre van a querer sobreprotegerte y asfixiarte, pero siempre hay modo de manejarlos, espero que no te hayas asustado y hayas aprendido la lección, no importa que sean más… digo son lindos, también los amamos, pero no son muy listos.

**26 DE OCTUBRE 4:00 PM,** **FLORES, **de otoño, de esas que alegran la pupila cuando la primavera se ha ido con los colores más claros y cuando crees que el invierno está tan cercano que no permite la vida, símbolo de la tenacidad del amor, amigas y compañeras de la esperanza y la eternidad… Sí sin duda los adornos perfectos para engalanar una boda perfecta y no se podía pedir más…

Finn y los chicos empezaban a formar un verdadero equipo, habían movido algunos muebles de la sala, limpiado el jardín y colocado una preciosa mesa en el centro con la finalidad de realizar la boda en ese preciso lugar. Los padres de Rachel ya estaban instalados y Carole daba vueltas por toda la cocina improvisando deliciosos bocadillos

-¡Gracias por venir! Con lo imprevisto de las cosas pensé que no podrían

-¡Rachel contigo las cosas siempre son imprevistas!, ya estamos acostumbradas-replicó Queen- mientras peinaba el cabello de Rachel- Oye, ¿sabes algo de Beth?, no sé, pensé que vendría con Shelby-preguntó preocupada

-Me hubiera encantado, pero está de gira con la compañía de Ballet y mi mamá nunca la deja sola, según el itinerario están en Alemania ¿por?

-por nada…-dijo Queen en voz baja, con un dejo de tristeza

-¿qué te vas a poner?-preguntó Tina

-esperaba que me ayudaran a decidir, en el armario están las tres opciones-indicó a su amiga-el vestido verde, el rosa y el color oro…

-¿blanco no?- se burló Queen

-No, para esta, no, cuando tenga mi boda judía será tan blanco y brilloso que ni siquiera distinguirás la obscuridad en la noche- se defendió Rachel

-ok ¡tranquila Novietzilla!...- dijo Queen sonriendo

- El verde no me gusta-dijo Tina desde el armario-parece más un vestido cualquiera, no un vestido especial

-¡Eso pensé!- gritó Rachel- lo consideré por ser nuevo y de diseñador pero definitivamente lo descartamos

-¡El rosa y el oro son preciosos! No puedo votar…-dijo Tina saliendo con un vestido en cada mano

-¡el rosa!-murmuró Queen

-¿tú crees?-preguntó una sonriente Rachel

-Tiene mejor caída, el escote es lindo, puedo recoger tu cabello y serás una linda novia flotando entre nubes

-¡Me parece bien!-se emocionó Rachel-mi color favorito, además es simbólico

-¡La vida es rosa!-dijo Tina con mucha emoción

-y dentro de poco habrá mucho rosa por aquí…-respondió Rachel tocando su barriguita

-¡Niña!-dijo Queen captando la indirecta-Desde Beth que no teníamos niñas por aquí

-¡suertuda!- Apuntó Tina- yo siempre he soñado tener una niña… pero bueno, después de tres hijos, valió la pena esperar…

-¿Esperar qué Tina Cohen?-indagó Queen

-¡Tengo noticias!-dijo Tina

-¡no!-gritó Rachel emocionada

-No estoy embarazada-aseguró Tina muy seria- pero si estoy esperando a mi niña. Hace algunos años, Mike y yo hicimos una solicitud en una agencia de adopción japonesa, pasó el tiempo, no pensamos que nos considerarían, pero hace unos días llamaron, hay una pequeña de dos meses de nacida y las autoridades encargadas piensan que somos apropiados…

-¡qué emoción!-gritó Rachel abrazándola-¿cuándo van por mi sobrina?-preguntó ansiosa Rachel

-En noviembre vamos a visitarla y si todo sale como debe, en diciembre la traerán ellos mismos, para hacer un reporte de nuestra casa y nuestra familia…

-Todo saldrá bien Tina, Mike y tú son excelentes padres, la mejor pareja, se merecen más que nadie a esa princesa- Queen se unía al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos…

-no, no llores, es malo en una boda-regañó Tina

-Lo sé, es solo que…yo también tengo noticias… prometan no decirle a nadie hasta que sea algo seguro…

-prometido-dijo Tina solemne

-Anoche hablé con Beth, me sorprendió su llamada, porque yo la hacía feliz en su gira y por el contrario estaba muy preocupada…cree, cree que está embarazada

Rachel soltó un gritito de asombro y preguntó-¿Shelby sabe?

-No lo sé Rach y perdón pero no me importa, mi hija sólo me dijo que se haría estudios y que si resulta ser cierto quiere conservar al bebé, pregunté entonces por el papá y me dijo que estaba sola en esto… sola y valientemente quiere conservarlo, eso me partió el alma porque aunque sea una posibilidad jamás consideraría regalarlo como yo a ella

-No, no te culpes-dijo Rachel firme- Hiciste lo que debías, tú misma haz aceptado que fue lo mejor, además es distinto, ella no tiene 16, tiene 24 y una carrera desarrollada, de ser cierto tendría que parar un momento pero eso es todo, podría regresar, además, nos tiene a Shelby, a mí, a ti incondicionalmente. Tú estabas sola y sin hogar…

-Eso es cierto, es más es lo único que pude decirle, que pasara lo que pasara aquí tendría un hogar y que sus hermanos, su padre yo la apoyaríamos con todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…

-¡Ahí está Queen!, no es tan malo, en secreto pido que sea cierto y que tu nieto sea el cierre a este círculo tan vicioso y dañino de culpa que tú misma te impusiste –comentó Tina

-¡nieto es a abuela!-rió por fin Queen

-Sí, abuela- se burló Tina

-La abuela más joven y hermosa…Queen, nadie va a creer que sea tu nieto –afirmó Rachel

-Por lo menos su abuelo si parecerá su abuelo-volvió a reír Queen

-cierto, Puck si lo parecería, por cierto ¿dónde está…y Mike?-preguntó Rachel

-los mandé junto con los niños por mi regalo de bodas- respondió Tina

-¡Tina!-regañó Rachel- anoche, cuando te hable te dije que con acompañarnos bastaba, no tenías que comprar nada

-¡Y no compré nada!- se defendió Tina- tengo un invernadero y está lleno de camelias, pensé que se verían hermosas decorando este día

-¿Camelias?- preguntó Queen

-Sí, son flores sencillas pero tienen un perfume exquisito, además hay que darles mérito, florecen en otoño y permanecen firmes en invierno, ¡espero que te gusten Rachel! –dijo Tina

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, Gracias, además son una metáfora, ¡son como nosotras!…a nuestra edad, próximamente cambiando pañales, en la plenitud de nuestro otoño, floreciendo…

**26 DE OCTUBRE 6:00 PM PROMESAS **de las que se cumplen porque se hacen con el alma, votos de fidelidad del corazón, sueños de eterna dicha plasmados en letras…Sí, sin duda las palabras perfectas para decirse en una boda perfecta y no se podía pedir más…

Finn esperaba ansioso a Rachel, en automático recordó la incertidumbre que vivió hacía más de 20 años, cuando todo estaba listo y el accidente de Queen impidió la boda. Se tranquilizó Queen, Puck a menos de un metro de distancia, Santi y Chris estaban junto a él, los padres de Rachel esperaban a la novia al pie de la escalera, su mamá platicaba con Tina y Mike mientras Burt robaba bocadillos, sus sobrinos fingían una solemne tranquilidad y el juez miraba el reloj como si los segundos salieran volando de él…todo estaba en orden, nada lo impediría esta vez. De pronto la vio, hermosa, enfundada en un vestido color rosa pálido con mucho vuelo pero que aún así dejaba entrever su preciosa pancita, sus padres la tomaron, cada uno de un brazo y la llevaron hasta el jardín dejándola a su lado, el juez preguntó entonces, sólo para confirmar porque ya tenía los datos, el lugar de nacimiento y edad de los contrayentes y empezó a hablar cosas sobre el estado de Ohio y sus leyes matrimoniales, de los derechos y obligaciones de un hombre y una mujer al convertirse en esposos, pero sus palabras eran huecas ya que ni él ni Rachel lograban comprender porque sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos el uno sobre el otro…

-En este momento, procederíamos a firmar, pero el novio me pidió, ya que la boda religiosa tardará un poco, hacer la entrega de anillos y decir votos…así que señor Hudson, adelante…-ordenó el juez. Finn tomó el anillo que llevaba Chris y tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas

-Rach, mi amor, gracias por este día que parecía lejano e inalcanzable, por hacer mi sueño realidad y convertirte en mi esposa, por permitir que un tipo tan terrenal como yo, mire de cerca, a la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Te amo- dijo colocando el anillo en la mano izquierda de ella- y te amaré por el resto de mi vida y en la eternidad cuando esta termine, te prometo, por nuestros hijos y con el corazón en la mano, nunca separarme de ti, serte fiel, no dejar que nada, ni nadie te dañe y por sobre todas las cosas hacerte feliz cada segundo de nuestros días.

-Su turno Señorita Berry… se oyó la voz del juez aunque nadie notaba su presencia, el tiempo estaba paralizado y había lágrimas de felicidad por todos lados, pero Rachel sonreía, tomo el otro anillo de manos de Santi y empezó a hablar

-Mi vida, gracias a ti por ser mi felicidad personificada, por existir y por esperarme, por la paciencia y por ser mi admirador número uno. Te amo-dijo ella y también en ese momento colocó el anillo en el dedo de él-Te amaré por siempre mientras respire y más allá si eso es posible. Te prometo vigilar nuestro camino, para que nunca se llene de piedras, recuperar cada segundo que perdimos, respetarte, serte fiel, cuidar y proteger a nuestros hijos y sobretodo procurar que la dicha nunca se vaya de nuestro hogar.

-bueno necesito la firma de los novios, aquí por favor-dijo el juez señalando un lugar en el papel- Pasen por favor los padres de los contrayentes, dijo señalándoles a éstos en dónde poner su nombre, finalmente los testigos-pidió el juez- Queen y Mike por el lado de Finn y Tina y Puck por Rachel, incluso Santi y Chris fueron testigos honorarios

**26 DE OCTUBRE 6:45 PM TÚ Y YO…**NOSOTROS, UNO SOLO POR SIEMPRE… Sí, sin duda los novios perfectos para convertirse en esposos perfectos y no se podía pedir más…

-Ahora por el poder que me confiere el estado de Ohio, los declaro Marido y mujer, Señor y Señora Hudson

Todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras ellos se daban un apasionado beso.

Más tarde hicieron un pequeño brindis, recordaron a los amigos ausentes y prometieron invitarlos a la boda religiosa, todos parecían tener en su rostro una sonrisa pegada y permanente, ni qué decir de los novios que estaban solos en la cocina, charlando

-fue perfecto amor, ¡gracias!-dijo Rachel besando a su esposo

-Pues no creo que lo haya sido tanto, digamos que fue un ensayo, en la próxima estará nuestra nena y entonces si será perfecta…

-Muero de ganas por verla llevando los pétalos delante de mi…

-Bueno señora Hudson, hoy también estuvo delante de ti…-rió

-¡Finn!-Fingió regañar ella

-Lo siento preciosa, mal chiste… no te vas a enojar el día de nuestra boda…

-¡No estoy enojada! estoy cansada, la nena pesa… ¿sabes que deberíamos hacer?

-¡Fugarnos!-respondió él

-Iba a decir correr a todos y dormir-dijo Rachel riendo- pero fugarnos suena interesante…

-¡Vamos!-dijo él tomándola de la mano, llevándola a la puerta de la cocina y corriendo con ella, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos…

**Pd: ¿les gustaría que escribiera una fanfic de otra pareja? No sé, he pensado que me ayudaría a despejarme y terminar esta… ¿sugerencias? **


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Finn Hudson y Rachel llevaban casi 4 meses viviendo juntos y pensaban que la palabra amor ya no era suficiente para definir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ella era su todo, él era su sueño hecho realidad y la vida de ambos estaba completamente llena de felicidad por el resto de sus días. Después de casarse y el pequeño brindis, se habían escapado de todos, amaban a su familia pero realmente no habían pasado gran tiempo ellos dos juntos, todo había sido muy repentino: la llegada de Santi, las visitas diarias de Chris, el trabajo de Finn, así que necesitaban urgentemente un tiempo a solas. Subieron al coche de Rachel, era pequeño pero perfecto para emprender el camino a su noche de bodas. Ella se quedó dormida la mayor parte del trayecto, cuando pasaron por un camino tranquilo, él disminuyó la velocidad, se acercó, quiso darle un beso pero en ese momento Rachel alzó la cabeza dándole un golpe en la nariz, completamente descolocado y viendo miles de Rachelitas…perdón estrellitas, tuvo que detener el auto

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-dijo ella despabilándose en un instante debido al sobresalto-¿Estás bien?

-Nena yo…

-¡hay por Dios…estás sangrando!…esto es malo, no puedo iniciar mi vida como mujer casada con mi esposo sangrando

-Tranquila hermosa, pásame algún trapo para presionar la nariz y que deje de fluir la sangre

-¿Pero qué?-volteó buscando por todo el coche algo que le pudiera servir, entonces se agachó y rompió la parte baja del vuelo de su vestido, ni ella misma creía lo que estaba haciendo, su vestido era de colección, pero que importaba, el papá de su bebita estaba sangrando…por su culpa, así que ella misma cubrió con la tela la nariz de su esposo y la sostuvo fuerte hasta que la hemorragia se contuvo, entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, las lágrimas le salían como cataratas

-No mi amor, no, no llores-trató de consolarla Finn-mira, no pasa nada

- sí pasa, te lastimé-dijo ella entre sollozos

-Fue un accidente, eso es todo

- Pues sí, pero es nuestra noche de bodas ¿cómo pude ser tan brusca?-y mientras hablaba las lágrimas seguían corriendo

-Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente-dijo él abrazándola

-Los accidentes siempre pasan por culpa de alguien, hoy te herí a ti y me duele, imagínate si algún día, en un "accidente" lastimo a nuestra nenita

-Bueno, estoy seguro que esto fue culpa mía… tú estabas dormida… y no lastimarás a nuestra pequeña porque desde que la tengas en tus brazos sabrás lo frágil que es y la protegerás y yo también la protegeré

-sí yo sé que tú la cuidarás muy bien -dijo tranquila, pero con lágrimas aún saliendo por sus ojos

- Claro linda, no debes preocuparte por eso, oye, yo estoy bien para seguir el camino tú ¿estás bien? ¿Podemos seguir? no quiero que se nos haga más tarde-ella afirmó sólo con su cabeza pero no dejaba de llorar

-Mi amor ¿puedes dejar de llorar?-Ella movió de nuevo su cabeza, esta vez para negar -¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé ¿hormonas locas?–respondió con una dulce vocecita, mientras Finn la miraba con ternura

-¿quieres que bajemos para que nos dé el aire?-preguntó él y ella volvió a afirmar con su cabeza

Finn detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta de ella quien se bajó sin zapatos, él le hizo señas de que no se preocupara, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó cargando hasta un gran tronco que estaba a orillas del camino. Se sentaron y permanecieron abrazados hasta que ella dejó de llorar

-¿mejor preciosa?

-Sí

-¡bien!-Finn soltó aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo- porque aunque sea por hormonas locas, me rompes el alma al verte llorar

-Te rompí la nariz... ¿también el alma?- ella empezaba a hacer pucheros de nuevo

-No, no, ya no llores-dijo él e inmediatamente e impidió su llanto con un beso devorador

-¿Regresamos al auto? está empezando a hacer frío-pidió ella en cuanto se separaron, Finn la volvió a tomar en brazos y la puso suavemente en su asiento del coche, pero al levantarse para cerrar la puerta, se pegó en el hombro derecho, causando que otra vez viera estrellitas, pero se aguantó, prefería el dolor al llanto de Rachel quien ni cuenta se dio del golpe, se las arregló para no mover tanto su hombro y seguir manejando

-Mi vida -llamó ella con mucha emoción sacándolo de sus pensamientos de dolor

-¡Dime hermosa!-respondió Finn con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-He pensado que no podemos seguir llamándola bebé, nena, pequeña- dijo mientras tocaba su pancita

-¿Ya pensaste en nombres?

-Sí en muchos… pero ninguno me convence…

- A mí me gusta Rachel

-No, Rachel no…

-¿Por qué? Para mí, es el más hermoso de los nombres…

-Gracias-dijo ella tierna- pero siempre he pensado que dos generaciones seguidas con el mismo nombre no son buenas, se presta para confusiones, si ella quiere, algún día, cuando tenga una hija puede ponerle mi nombre, además ¿para qué quieres dos Rachel juntas?

-Tienes razón, una ya es bastante difícil...

-¡Finn!- lo regañó y golpeó suavemente en el hombro y él se encogió ligeramente por el dolor

-¿qué tienes?-preguntó ella

-¡Nada!-dijo él con carita de asustado

-¿nada?-dijo ella tocando su hombro mientras él hacía un gesto de dolor-Finn Hudson, me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó enojada

-Me... me golpee con el coche…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no me dolió, supongo que el golpe ya se enfrió y hasta ahorita me está doliendo…

- ¡no puede ser! y ¿así estás manejando?

-¿Vas a llorar?-preguntó el asustado

-No, no voy a llorar, te quiero golpear por no decirme nada….no vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿entiendes?...Eres mi esposo, no me ocultes cosas… ¡Párate que yo manejo!

-¡No!

-¡Finn no puedes seguir así…!

-¡no sabes a dónde vamos!

-¡Pues tú dime, pero no te voy a dejar seguir!

-¡Está bien, necia!- dijo Finn empezando a desesperarse por el dolor y por el geniecito de su mujer

Se mantuvieron callados, el que Finn la llamara necia no había caído para nada en gracia de Rachel y estaba muy enojada, su esposo lo sabía y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

-¿Finn, estás enojado?- ella interrumpió el silencio

-No, tú eres la enojada-respondió un irónico Finn

-Eso no es verdad, yo no estoy enojada-dijo Rachel enojada

-eso díselo a tu rostro rojo de ira

-¡No estoy roja de ira!

-¡si lo estás!

-¡No!-dijo ella pero esta vez riendo

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Finn serio

-¡De mi!...de mi volubilidad, de mis cambios repentinos de humor, de que de seguro a unas horas de casado ya te arrepentiste de haberme hecho tu esposa

-¡Eso nunca!, nunca me arrepentiré…además estás así por la beba ¿cierto?

-No lo sé corazón… ya me he puesto así antes…no es un estado exclusivo de mi embarazo– se burló ella

-Pues aún así no importa, te amo por eso…

-Yo también te amo-contestó ella sonriente con la mirada fija en el camino

-me gusta también Samantha-dijo él regresando al tema de nombres para la nena

-Nooo, tuve una compañera en NYADA llamada así y digamos que tenía un enorme corazón… porque tenía como veinte novios

-Ok…ella no tendrá ni uno así que… descartado

-¡No voy a discutir de nuevo eso!-dijo ella en tono desesperado-…. ¿qué te parece Natalia?

-Como la hermana de la mamá de Chris…

-¡No, entonces no!... ¿sabes? mi papá me preguntó si le pondríamos Santana, en honor a nuestra amiga y me gusta la idea de honrarla, pero le dije que no, sería muy doloroso para Santiago ¿no crees?

-Sí, creo que sí, ¿has oído como le llama hermana a tu pancita?

-Creo que la nena es la mejor terapia de mi niño y aunque yo siga siendo sólo su madrina y tú un extraño al que está conociendo, me alegra muchísimo saber que la beba lo emociona y la siente parte de él

-Es un hecho que nuestra pequeña no es solo un milagro para nosotros

-¿qué opinas de Valerie?-dijo ella-Santana mencionó alguna vez que si Santiago hubiera sido niña le hubiera puesto así por la canción

-¿Valerie?

-Significa valiente, fuerte…eso quiero que sea mi hija- aclaró ella

-Valerie Hudson…-susurró él para sentir la melodía del nombre-¡me encanta!

-¿en serio?-dijo Rachel con lagrimitas incontenibles

- Sí-afirmó él secándole con el pulgar la lágrima que caía por su ojo derecho

-¡Eso fue muy fácil!- dijo ella sonriendo y viendo lo poco que les costó encontrar el nombre

-Lo fue porque sabemos perfectamente lo que queremos y no queremos para nuestra princesa…

-Nuestra Valerie-apuntó ella y sintió muchas ganas de tocar su vientre, pero estaba manejando y no se podía distraer

Rachel llegó al lugar indicado por Finn y se asombró al ver que habían llegado a un lugar lleno de cabañas rústicas en medio del bosque, la luna se reflejaba totalmente en un pequeño lago que se robaba la vista y aunque corría un viento helado, se sintió tremendamente cálida, Finn se bajó del asiento del copiloto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su esposa con una enorme sonrisa, aún le dolía el hombro pero en recepción pediría una pastilla para el dolor y estaba seguro que se le pasaría, la noche recién comenzaba, era su noche de bodas y pensaba absorber cada centímetro de su mujercita

-¡No está!-dijo Rachel agachada sobre el piso del auto

-¿qué no está? –dijo él abriendo la puerta de ella

-el zapato- se empezó a reír- sólo hay uno y se lo enseñó

-¿cómo que no está? Jamás los sacamos del auto- dijo él empezando a buscar con la mirada

-Tal vez en una de nuestras tantas paradas, al salir lo arrastré con el vestido y lo dejamos en el camino-anotó ella

-¿en serio?

-Pues no está cariño, no se me ocurre una mejor teoría- dijo ella a risa viva

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¡No trajimos más ropa! ¡Menos zapatos!-anunció él, molesto

-Por la vida inútil del zapato perdido… si lo encuentra un príncipe, tendré que decir no gracias, yo ya tengo el mío- dijo ella mientras seguía riendo e intentaba dar un beso a su esposo, pero él se retiró

-¡Increíble!- se regañó Finn- nunca voy a aprender que no debo de planear nada contigo, siempre que lo hago, todo me sale mal…-dijo enojado

-no, no, señor voluble-dijo ahora ella consolándolo-No salió mal….es sólo un zapato

-¿y cómo vas a caminar?

-Finn, no dejes que las hormonas locas te ganen- se burló ella- no sé cómo voy a caminar, pero sé que te amo y que quiero días igual de locos como este por el resto de mi vida

-Fue un horrible viaje- anotó el empezando a sonreír al ver el buen humor con que Rachel se estaba tomando las cosas

-¡Fue hermoso! , descubrir tu paciencia….el nombre de Valerie…-dijo esta vez sin nada que le impidiera tocar su pancita

-¡Valerie!-dijo hincándose y acercando su oído al vientre de su esposa que permanecía sentada en el auto y justo en ese momento lo sintió, un movimiento en el vientre de ella… una patadita…su nena había decidido hacerse notar, hacer que todo valiera la pena

-¿eso fue?-preguntó Rachel emocionada, pues hasta ese momento no había sentido algo así

-¡Una patadita!-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa –Valerie, volvió a susurrar el orgulloso padre en el vientre de Rachel para que su hija lo oyera y la nena volvió a patear

-¡parece que nuestra princesa ama su nombre!- sonrió Rachel mientras abrazaba a su esposo quien esta vez soltaba lágrimas de emoción

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó ella al ver que su esposo dejaba de llorar

-sí, perdón, se supone que debo ser fuerte por ti, por la nena, por mi, y me quebré, ¡tan fácil!

-No pidas perdón, esto fue en extremo maravilloso y yo amo que seas así ¡tan sensible!, no tienes que ser fuerte siempre… ¿entendido?... eres un gran hombre y así como tú estás para mi yo estoy para ti…ahora llévame a mi tan prometida noche de bodas que las locas hormonas me tienen loquita de ganas de algo que sólo tú me puedes dar-dijo riendo pícaramente

-¡Amo esas locas hormonas!-afirmó él

El espectáculo que ofrecían era realmente cómico, entraron en recepción ella con el vestido roto y solo un zapato, recargada en el hombro sano de su esposo, él con unas cuantas gotas de sangre seca en la camisa y con un gesto de evidente dolor, pidieron un analgésico y la llave de su cabaña a la encargada del lugar, una anciana muy amable que estaba con su nieto, y salieron en búsqueda de su tan ansiada intimidad

-Abuela deberíamos llamar a la policía -Dijo el joven a la anciana

-¿Policía?-contestó tranquila la abuela

-¿No viste su aspecto?… parece que o los asaltaron o tuvieron un accidente-supuso el joven inquieto

-No lo creo, nos hubieran pedido ayuda

-De verdad no te mortifica el estado en el que llegaron

-No, a diferencia tuya que viste lo superficial, yo sólo vi los ojos de adoración en ella, el brazo protector de él, la sonrisa enamorada de ambos, sus manos entrelazadas y esa luz alrededor de ellos

-Yo no vi ninguna luz

-porque no ves más allá de tus narices-regañó la mujer- pero esa luz, se llama amor y son raras las parejas que la tienen, pero puedes estar seguro de que cuando la tienen, vivirán por siempre en medio de esa luz eterna

**Como lo prometí, he aquí un capítulo más. Se acerca el final sólo ténganme paciencia que llegaremos pronto. Xoxo. **

_**Seli**_


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Siempre creyó que la vida arriba de los escenarios era para lo que había nacido y no se equivocó, cada que pisaba un teatro y abría la boca para soltar una nota musical parecía que el tiempo se congelaba y cuando el público la aplaudía, su corazón arrítmicamente rebotaba al compás de su dicha. Rachel extrañaba eso, comenzaba a aburrirse y mucho, el invierno recién había entrado en Lima, con él, la nieve y un montón de gente alegre moviéndose por todas partes comprando regalos navideños de manera compulsiva, a ella no le afectaba tanto esa algarabía como el hecho de no poder participar activamente en ella, su embarazo ya era demasiado notorio y aunque la mayoría de los síntomas molestos parecían haberle dado una tregua, la mataba el cansancio, ya casi estaba de treinta semanas y la genética era demasiado sabia o demasiado tonta porque su Valerie, según lo hacían notar los exámenes médicos, estaba enorme como su papi, pero ya le estaba viniendo demasiado grande a su pequeña mami. La verdad es que la añoranza de sus tiempos artísticos sería más llevadera si Santana estuviera, pero no quería recordar lo triste, solo quería quedarse con lo mejor de su amiga, se estaba empezando a sentir sola, todos la querían pero todos siempre estaban ocupados, Finn estaba vuelto loco con los exámenes previos a las vacaciones invernales, Chris igual y a eso había que agregarle el montón de fiestas a las que siempre estaba invitado, Santi cada día estaba más pegado a Gerald , eso le gustaba, pero cada día sus hombrecitos pasaban menos tiempo con ella, se sintió egoísta y se recriminó pero el pensamiento estaba muy clarito en su mente…¿en verdad había valido la pena dejar su vida entera y cambiarla por lo que tenía ahora?. El teléfono sonó de pronto sacándola de sus silenciosos pensamientos

-¡Hola preciosa!-se oyó la voz de su entusiasta esposo

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Ya vienes?

-No, nena, esa es una de las razones por las que te marco, tengo que checar la situación de un alumno que está en el programa de artes pero del cual no aparece dato alguno…

-¡Ahhh ya!-dijo Rachel en un suspiro

-Lo siento, Pero estás bien… ¿verdad amor? Si te sientes mal, sólo dilo y llego en un brinco

-tranquilo, estoy bien…supongo-dijo ella sin ganas

-Bueno, lo siguiente que te quería comentar…es que no tarda en llegar el abogado Jackson

-¡Hay no! ¡Ese señor no me gusta!

-tranquila, sólo lleva los papeles de adopción… vino a verme a la oficina yo ya los firmé, con tu firma será oficial y nadie nos podrá quitar a Santi

-¡Eso es genial! por primera vez tendré ganas de ver a ese señor

-Es un buen abogado, hay que darle ese mérito…

-Está bien…entonces sólo firmo y ya

-No te haría mal leer qué firmas-dijo Finn en tono burlón

-¡qué chistosito! Claro que lo voy a leer… ¿entonces nos vemos en la noche?

-si hermosa, trataré de apurar todo esto

-¿puedes pasar por Santi?, está en casa de Queen con Gerald

-anotado ¿necesitas otra cosa?

Quiso gritar que sí ,que lo necesitaba a él pero sólo respondió-No nada, cuídate al regreso

-Si nena…adiós-parecía que alguien lo había apurado

-¡te amoooo!-gritó ella pero el tono le indicó que él ya había colgado

Se puso a cortar los vegetales para las ensaladas del restaurante de Queen, eran su única distracción desde que la beba ya no la dejaba mover tanto, llamaron a la puerta y el tan mencionado abogado hizo su aparición

-Buenas tardes señora Berr… ¡HUDSON!-El abogado se autocorrigió en un susto

-Tranquilo-rió Rachel- si hubiera dicho Berry estaría bien, no cambié mi nombre para cuestiones de trabajo, sólo para las personales y dado que usted me conoció en el ámbito laboral…

-Está bien- suspiró el abogado, al parecer Rachel era correspondida en el miedo-¿le comentó su esposo de los documentos?

- Sí, sólo firmo y ya ¿verdad?

-¡así es! –dijo el abogado entregando los papeles

Como lo prometió, Rachel leyó y al final firmó y entregó de nuevo los documentos al abogado

-muy bien señora, eso es todo-dijo el abogado entregando una copia a ella

-¡ muchas gracias señor Jackson! – dijo Rachel solemnemente

-Fue un placer, me alegra que Santiago tenga un buen hogar, es lo que su mamá siempre soñó –mencionó el hombre con aires melancólicos y Rachel recordó que Santana había sido amiga del señor

-¿conocía de hace mucho a mi amiga?

-yo era amigo del papá de Santiago

Rachel se quedó sorprendida, el hombre los había ayudado a ella y a Finn a obtener la custodia de Santi aún en contra de su amigo…

- y era tan arrogante como él- anotó el abogado ante el silencio de su cliente-era la estrella de un bufete prestigioso, tenía el mundo a mis pies… después me casé y tengo 5 pequeñines que poco a poco fueron reclamando de mi tiempo, entonces di prioridad a lo verdaderamente importante… me salí del bufete y trabajo independientemente, gano menos pero tengo más tiempo, cada que oigo unas vocecitas llamándome papá o veo los ojos de mi esposa…sé que vale cada esfuerzo

-¡Waw!- dijo Rachel sorprendida- ¡ahora entiendo el aprecio que le tenía mi amiga!

-Usted era demasiado importante para ella…-anotó el abogado ya desinhibido-no le gustaba verla tan sola y al igual que para su hijo también soñaba una familia para usted, me alegra saber que lo está logrando… que ambos lo están logrando

-en eso estamos-dijo Rachel mientras analizaba las palabras del abogado-y no se despida de mí, yo sigo perteneciendo a sus cuentas independientes ¿cierto? Será un placer seguir viéndolo abogado-puntualizó ella despidiendo a la visita, que a final de cuentas fue agradable

-¡Hasta luego señora Berry y felicidades por ser mamá!

- ¡Mamá! a Rachel le hicieron eco esas palabras cuando de nuevo se encontró sola, no supo si lo decía por la nena o por su ahora oficial hijo Santiago, pero nada más cierto ¡ya era mamá! y se empezó a animar borrando los pensamientos de su "supuesta soledad" porque el abogado tenía razón, cada sacrificio valía la pena al escuchar a una voz llamarla así y sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la llamaron de ese modo, apenas había ocurrido hace algunos días, para ser más exactos el 19 de diciembre en la mañana, su cumpleaños número 40, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero toda su familia y amigos se encontraban preparándole una fiesta sorpresa, así que dejaron de encargado cuidador a Christopher Hudson, ella ya llevaba algo de tiempo teniendo largas charlas con su hijastro, tenían demasiadas cosas en común y muchas ilusiones puestas en la pequeña Valerie, sin embargo ese día Chris estaba distante y ella no pudo evitar acercarse…

-¿Pasa algo cariño?

-No nada Rach, ¡todo bien!-respondió el muchacho

-Al igual que tu papá, no sabes mentir...-anotó ella

Chris sonrió, le agradaba como Rachel le encontraba parecidos con su padre porque él era su héroe y eso lo hacía sentir genial

-Discutí con mamá –dijo el joven sincerándose

-¿algo grave?-preguntó ella

-Insiste en que tome la carrera de medicina como mi pa…como su esposo y yo…

-¡Tú no naciste para ser médico! ¡Tú vas a ser un gran Físico! –afirmó Rachel con toda seguridad, conocía poco al hermano de su hija pero sabía lo suficiente

-¿tú crees?

-¡estoy segura!, ¡tu papá está seguro!

- mamá está ilusionada de tener otro médico en la familia, además cree que si estudio física voy a morir de hambre

-Eso mismo dicen de los artistas y mírame, no es por presumir pero tengo una pequeña fortuna ahorrada que ya quisiera cualquier médico-rió y anotó- … no es el qué elijas ser, es ser el mejor en lo que quieres ser

- no sé Rach, tal vez mi madre tenga razón

-No, no la tiene, ella cree saber lo que es mejor para ti, pero la beca de la universidad es tuya, tuya es la vida y sólo tienes que apuntar al camino correcto

-¿y el camino correcto es?

- el que te dicta el corazón, además tu madre tiene otros dos hijos que tal vez sigan la línea de médicos de la familia de tu padrastro…tú tienes que seguir la línea de tu papá y esa es únicamente ser feliz…sólo eso cariño-dijo abrazando a su desconcertado Chris

-gracias ma-má-dijo el joven y Rachel se quedó helada, el color se le fue del rostro y Chris lo notó

-¡lo siento, Rach!-Se corrigió inmediatamente el muchacho

-No lo sientas…eso se sintió muy…muy…bonito-dijo ella comenzando a sacar sus lágrimas- es solo que no esperaba oír algo así de tu boca

-Le llamo papá al esposo de mi madre-Chris trató de explicar- yo no quería, el no me quiere, nunca habla conmigo como tú lo haces…no me quejo…lo llamo papá porque cuando se casó con mamá, ella me obligó a llamarlo así… te dije a ti mamá…porque me salió de aquí…señaló su corazón

-¡Gracias mi amor! –dijo ella aún entre lágrimas pero sonriendo

-No llores-pidió el muchacho

-es de emoción hijo, porque acabo de ser mamá de un niñote de 17 años…

Ahora Rachel sonreía al recordar, tal vez Chris pensó que eso fue solo un detalle para la esposa de su papá, pero en estos momentos de duda se dio cuenta que fue el más perfecto regalo de cumpleaños. Se dispuso a guardar los ingredientes de las ensaladas en el refrigerador cuando recordó a la segunda personita que la llamó mamá, ese había sido su Santi y fue emocionante pero para ser sinceros, era algo que esperaba de antemano, lo realmente impresionante fue que le llamara papá a Finn, era lunes y su esposo, su niño y ella habían ido a visitar una probable escuela de Santi, no habían querido ir antes para que el pequeño se repusiera anímicamente, pero la psicóloga les había dicho que ya estaba listo, así que empezaron con el trámite, en dado momento, la directora de la escuela pidió al niño y a Finn que salieran para entrevistar a Rachel por separado y así poder hacerle preguntas sobre el pasado de Santiago, ellos salieron obedientemente y se sentaron en una banca afuera de la dirección, de momento empezaron a oír las voces de dos mujeres: la secretaria de la directora y alguna maestra...

-¿Viste quien está en la dirección?-decía la secretaria-¡Rachel Berry!

-¿La famosa estrella de Broadway?-preguntó la segunda mujer

-Sí, ella misma, es hermosa en persona, está embarazada y aún así se le nota a metros de distancia que pertenece al medio artístico-se emocionaba la secretaria

Finn y Santi pusieron más atención al oír como hablaban de Rachel y sonrieron al ver lo admirada que era…

-¿y qué hace aquí?

-Vino a inscribir a un niño-afirmaba la secretaria

-¿su hijo?-preguntó la mujer

-No creo, según sé está esperando a su primer hijo-dijo sabionda la empleada

-¿entonces?

-debe ser su obra de caridad…ya sabes las estrellas famosas acostumbran a hacer cosas exóticas con tal de quedar bien ante la gente

- Sí, de seguro es un huerfanito le dio lástima y lo adoptó

Finn se puso rojo de coraje, le indicó a Santi que lo esperara, pero él niño lo fue siguiendo en silencio mientras el adulto entraba hecho una furia

-¡Señoras!-dijo Finn con voz fuerte-no sé qué empleo tengan en esta escuela, pero supongo que inventar historias no es por lo que les pagan… MI HIJO y yo estábamos escuchando su tan amena plática y déjenme decirles que no nos agradó en absoluto, no puedo creer que hablen así de un niño y de su MADRE… sí, porque para su información, la mujer que está ahí dentro-señaló la oficina – es la mamá de mi hijo y no es ninguna obra de caridad…

Acto seguido, Finn entró por su esposa a la oficina de la directora y salió de ahí con ganas de nunca jamás regresar, ya encontrarían una escuela digna de su hijo, manejaba enojado, pero estaba consciente de que ni Rach ni Santi eran culpables así que bromeó llamando cacatúas a las mujeres de la escuela, y empezó a imitar a los pajarracos en comparación, así entre risas, regresaron a su casa, Rachel abrió la puerta del auto a Santi y este al salir le dio un beso y dijo

-¡Te quiero mami!

Ella se desconcertó, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que había sucedido porque enseguida el niño se abrazo emocionado a Finn

-¡Gracias por defenderme Papá! –dijo en un grito el niño y entró corriendo a su casa con una enorme sonrisa

Después del recuerdo, Rachel volvió a llorar, ese acto de parte de su niño fue muy emotivo, pero más emotiva es la complicidad que se formó entre Finn y Santiago a partir de ese instante, juegan juntos, comen juntos, charlan muchísimo y cualquiera que los vea no puede creer que no sean otra cosa que no sea "padre e hijo". Tan sumergida estaba en sus recuerdos que no notó que Finn entraba en la cocina, en cuánto lo vio corrió a sus brazos

-¿otra vez las hormonas locas haciéndote llorar?-preguntó él mientras recibía besitos de su esposa

-no fueron las hormonas locas-dijo ella muy segura

-¿entonces preciosa?

-Te extrañaba, a ti y a nuestros hijos

-Lo sé mi amor, pero ya estamos aquí

-¿estamos?

-¡hola ma!… se oyó el grito de Chris desde el recibidor

-¡mami!….llegó Santi corriendo a abrazarla

-¡Cena Hudson!-dijo Finn orgulloso

-Oh, oh- dijo Rachel-no hay cena, solo ensaladas, creí que estaba abandonada ¿para qué cocinar?

-Nosotros cocinamos ma…compramos ingredientes-dijo Chris entrando a la cocina con bolsas de comida

-Mami, papá compró una peli, ¿la vienes a ver conmigo?-dijo Santi

-¡Hey no!-Protestó Chris cargando al pequeño y poniéndolo de cabeza-¡tienes que ayudar!

-¡Voy a poner la mesa, voy a poner la mesa!-gritaba Santi pidiendo piedad

-¡Está bien hermano!-respondió Chris soltándolo

Rachel tomó de la mano a Santi y se dirigían a la sala de la televisión cuando Finn grito:

-¡Hey, Rach! Yo también te amoooo muchísimo!

Ella sonrió plena, pensó que Finn no la había escuchado cuando se lo dijo por teléfono una hora antes pero ahí estaba la contestación tarde pero segura… entonces se regañó por lo tonta que había sido al creer que no había valido la pena, claro que valía y mucho, se aburría era cierto, pero seguía en búsqueda de su proyecto además Valerie no tardaba en llegar y no iba a ser tan sencilla, ya extrañaría sus momentos de aburrición cuando la nena llegara…era feliz, era la estrella de su propia familia y eso la enorgullecía más que alcanzar mil notas perfectas y la llenaba más que millones de aplausos…

**Gracias por leer…xoxo. Seli**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

Finn y Rachel ya habían olvidado por completo el significado del verbo dormir, Valerie aún no nacía y era una latosita completa, esperaba justo el momento en que su mami se recostaba para moverse como un gusanito, retorciéndose, pateándola y dándole cabezazos por debajo de las costillas, según los exámenes médicos era una nena muy sana, algo grande, pero en peso y forma normales. Ninguna posición era cómoda para acostarse, todas la dejaban sin aire. La mayoría de las veces, después de intentar mil posiciones, Rachel terminaba yendo a sentarse en un sofá donde tampoco dormía porque la estructura del mueble era demasiado incómoda, Finn esperaba con ansias a su bebita y creía que su mujer no podía verse más hermosa con su gran pancita, pero odiaba verla sufrir tanto, una madrugada se despertó al sentir el lado de la cama de su esposa vacío, alzó la vista y la encontró mirando por el ventanal de su recámara

-nena… ¿otra vez no puedes dormir?

-lo siento, ¿te desperté?-se preocupó ella

-No…simplemente sentí tu ausencia…. Las almohadas especiales ¿no ayudan?

-En nada, el problema es que la beba presiona demasiadas partes de mi cuerpo y al acostarme no respiro-dijo ella en un suspiro

-¿ya intentaste dormir sentada?

-sí, pero en la cama me resbalo y cuelgo la cabeza-rió y apuntó-el sofá tampoco es opción, es muy incómodo

-¡ven!-dijo él llamándola a la cama de nuevo, ella hizo muecas pero fue directamente a los brazos de su marido, Finn acomodó varias almohadas en su propia espalda, abrió las piernas lo más que pudo para que Rachel se sentara en medio de ellas y pudiera recargar la espalda en su torso

-¿vas a ser mi almohada humana?-preguntó sonriendo ella al tiempo que él cubría la barriguita con sus enormes manos y la acariciaba para calmar a la peque y para darle a ella más soporte

-si así logras dormir, sí… ¡voy a ser tu almohada humana! ¿Estás cómoda?

-sí pero tú no y tú necesitas dormir, mañana tienes trabajo, yo me quedo en casa…

-shhhh! ¡No importa linda! importa que mis dos mujercitas estén bien

-¡la estás calmando…casi no se mueve! ¡Gracias!-dijo ella tierna dándole un besito en el brazo

-gracias a ti por dejarme estar tan cerquita de ustedes

-¿no hacías esto cuando tu ex estaba esperando a Chris?

-no

-¿no?

-¡No!—sonrió el – a mi ex no me podía acercar cuando estaba embarazada, decía que le estorbaba yo dormía en la sala…

-a mi no me estorbas… si no estuvieras a mi lado, estar esperando no sería tan especial… -sonrió ella

-¡Hey!, estás muy aduladora…pero gracias,-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-me haces sentir importante

-¡eres importante!...tan importante que eres lo primero que verá nuestra nena al nacer

-¿lo primero?

-sí, la doctora la pondrá en tus brazos y tú la llevarás a mi pecho

-¿y si la tiro?

-¿cómo la vas a tirar? No es el primer bebé que cargas…

-Tan chiquita sí

-¿y Chris?

-Yo no estuve en el parto de Chris, la mamá de mi ex la acompañó a todo eso y no me dejaron sostenerlo hasta que estuvo lo suficiente maduro como para sentarse, decían que soy torpe y que lo podía lastimar…tal vez sea cierto…no podemos arriesgar a la nena …

-Ashhh cada día tengo que recordar que esa señora es la mamá de Chris, que si no…ya la hubiera buscado y dicho una que otra verdad…-dijo Rachel enojada

-¡No te enojes! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

-Pues no te creas lo que te dijeron esas brujas…tú eres el papá de esta nena, en el parto, conmigo te quiero a ti y a nadie más que a ti y la vas a cargar desde su primer segundo en esta vida porque no eres torpe, eres una de las personas que más la amará en toda su vida y eres incapaz de hacerle daño… ¿entendido?

-¡Cálmate gruñona, estás volviendo a alterar a mi princesa!

- lo siento Val... tranquilita mi niña… Pero Finn, en serio no voy a poder sin ti…

-Y no lo harás sin mí, yo prometí cuidarlas y es exactamente lo que voy hacer…

El método de Finn funcionó y se repitió muchas noches más, Rachel sólo podía dormir en sus brazos y la nena solo se relajaba con los masajitos y palabras de papá, se acercaba Marzo y estaban a poquito tiempo de conocer a Valerie, definitivamente la vida les sonreía y parecía que era extensiva a todo aquél que los conociera, "Estrellas doradas" había ganado el campeonato estatal, Tina y Mike llevaban ya dos meses con su pequeña, lo del embarazo de Beth había sido falsa alarma y Queen y Puck seguían su entusiasta vida, el único que parecía un poco decaído era Chris y el último día de febrero, al verlo llegar a casa con sus maletas supieron por qué

-Chris, ¿qué pasó?-corrió su padre a abrazarlo después de ver su carita triste

-¡Mamá!-suspiró-desde que le dije que definitivamente no voy a estudiar medicina está todo el tiempo de mal humor, todo lo que hago le parece mal, si voy a fiestas soy un vago, si me quedo en casa, soy un flojo…perdió dinero y cree que yo lo robé –dijo sin poder evitar que lágrimas se le salieran

-Tranquilo campeón, sé que no lo hiciste, no lo necesitas, no eres así-consolaba su papá mientras el abrazo se prolongaba, Rachel observaba todo sin entender como en su cabeza se formaba un instinto asesino en contra de la mamá de Chris…cómo se atrevía a ofenderlo así, Chris era bondadoso y noble, como Finn a su edad, no tenía derecho de hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Entonces se sentó al otro lado del muchacho y también lo abrazó

-Chris yo sé que es tu madre y que por eso te duele más su juicio, pero sabes muy bien que ésta es tu casa, yo no soy tu mamá biológica, pero eso mi corazón no lo sabe y toda la familia Hudson, incluyendo a tus hermanos sabemos que tu no robaste nada y te queremos con nosotros

-Gracias ma…de hecho eso quería… saber si me puedo quedar…

-por supuesto que puedes dijeron Rach y Finn al mismo tiempo…

El que Chris se mudara hizo más tranquila la vida de todos, como si las piezas del rompecabezas Hudson estuvieran en su lugar exacto, el muchacho era muy servicial con Rach y junto con Santi y Finn hacían que el final del embarazo se llenara de colores y se llevara los sufrimientos.

A mediados de marzo Rachel vio un anuncio en el periódico que llamó mucho su atención, vendían el viejo teatro de Lima, estaba a un precio increíble porque lo ofertaban como terreno, ya que el inmueble estaba devaluado… ella supo entonces dónde estaba su proyecto, tenía tiempo pensando que si no podía ir a los escenarios, tendría que hacer que el escenario viniera a ella, y el viejo teatro parecía su oportunidad, emocionada pensó traer cada determinado tiempo obras famosas de Broadway, montar ella misma algunas escenas, traer artistas, músicos, pintores internacionales , abrir talleres de preparación a los jóvenes que quisieran exprimir su vena artística y con el espectáculo atraer turistas, así no solo ella se vería beneficiada, su ciudad natal tendría también derramas económicas …en fin, sabía que volaba con muchas ilusiones pero la vida le había enseñado que nada era imposible.

Finn se emocionó con el proyecto, pero le pidió que llevara las cosas con calma, que primero estaba la beba y era cierto, pero a ella le molestó muchísimo, malinterpretó la preocupación de su esposo con una actitud machista y rebelde como ha sido siempre, llamó a la agencia de bienes raíces y concertó una cita para ver el estado en que se encontraba el lugar y fue sola a conocerlo. La vendedora parecía muy enojona y le enseñó con malos modos el lugar, Rachel trataba de obviar ese detalle pues se estaba enamorando del teatro e ilusionada pensaba en los cambios que haría a cada rincón, tal vez hasta mandaría a traer a Kurt para que la ayudara, visitaron los camerinos y se sorprendió ver lo grandes que eran, pero estaban desarreglados y con muchas cosas regadas en el suelo, Rachel no supo con qué tropezó y mientras caía, se pegó en el estómago con el borde de una mesa, se sobresaltó, volteó a ver a la vendedora que soltó una carcajada inmediatamente después del golpe y perdió el sentido, cuando regresó en sí vio a la mujer parada en el mismo lugar donde la había visto por última vez

-no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte Rachel Berry

-Ayúdeme por favor…mi bebita -dijo Rachel casi sin aliento, pues el vientre le dolía muchísimo

-¿Por qué te tendría que ayudar?

-Yo no la conozco…por favor

-¿No tienes ni idea verdad?... Soy la mujer a la que le arruinaste la vida, yo amaba con toda mi alma a Finn y el no paraba de mencionarte…sabes ¿cuántas veces me llamó Rachel?, ¿cuántas veces me comparó contigo?, me divorcié de él con la esperanza de que me extrañara, pero nunca regresó a mi…ahora llegas como si nada, lo recuperas y encima me quitas a mi hijo… Chris me amaba incondicionalmente antes de que le llenaras de piedritas la cabeza, antes de conocerte…

-Así que eres la mamá de Chris…-dijo Rachel hilando la situación- las cosas no son así… tu hijo te quiere, sólo está dolido porque pensaste que era un ladrón, pero está dispuesto a hablar contigo, a perdonarte….por favor, ayúdame…

- ¡que pase una linda tarde señora Hudson…!-dijo la mujer mientras se iba del lugar

-¡Chris no te va a perdonar nunca si le pasa algo a su hermana!…-gritó Rachel con el poco aliento que tenía

-Yo no hice nada, tú te caíste sola, puedo decir que te dejé viendo el lugar en perfecto estado, que nunca vi que sufrieras accidente alguno…-dijo la mamá de Chris mientras se alejaba completamente….

Rachel se moría de la angustia… Valerie, que había estado tan movida en los últimos días, estaba quietecita…

-Muévete princesa, por favor mi niña… no me hagas esto…decía Rachel entre lágrimas…

**¡Hoooolaaa! Creo que rompí mi propio record dos capítulos seguidos en una semana y la próxima semana…el final…., espero que les esté gustando lo que escribo ya que no ha habido comentarios… XOXOXOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

Finn Hudson no se desesperaba tan fácilmente, pero esa tarde había llegado a su hogar y lo encontró vacío, supo con una llamada telefónica que sus hijos estaban con sus primos, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su esposa, le marcó muchas veces pero una grabación indicaba el número como fuera de servicio, esperó lo más que pudo, pero cuando sus hijos llegaron a casa y vio que anochecía, la angustia empezaba a matarlo.

Rachel no quería moverse porque sabía que eso podía afectar su situación pero se hizo consciente de que si no lo intentaba, nadie las iba a encontrar y el tiempo es muy valioso en situaciones de emergencia, estaba en los camerinos pero había dejado su bolsa junto con su teléfono en la parte de las butacas del teatro, intentó muy despacito empezar a caminar, con mucho esfuerzo llegó al escenario y sintió como un líquido caliente caía por sus piernas, rogó porque no fuera sangre y se sintió aliviada al ver que era agua, ¡había roto fuente! sin embargo la nena seguía sin moverse y ella se tenía que mover por ambas, no iba a dejar que al final del juego no hubiera ganadores, con mucho dolor bajó las escalinatas y llegó hasta su bolsa…marcó…el teléfono no tenía señal…

-¿Nada papi?-preguntó Chris angustiado

-Nada campeón ¿a ustedes no les dijo si pensaba salir?

-¡no!-respondió Chris igual de angustiado, mientras Santiago no paraba de llorar, su mamá tampoco llegó un día y luego se fue al cielo, ahora su nueva mami tampoco aparecía

-voy a salir a buscarla, Chris intenta encontrar alguna nota, alguna dirección y no dejes solo a Santiago

-Ok pa…

Chris empezó a buscar en el estudio, pero no encontró nada, revisó el teléfono y se sorprendió al encontrar en el identificador de llamadas que el último número marcado desde la casa había sido al número del trabajo de su mamá, marcó al instante, pero nadie contestó, supuso, por la hora que la agencia de bienes raíces ya había cerrado, no tuvo opción más que marcar a su propia madre, pero uno de sus hermanastros contestó y haciéndose el gracioso como siempre, no le dijo nada y le colgó , tomó entonces a Santiago y fue a buscar personalmente a su mamá, no sabía bien qué pero sabía que algo tenía que ver esa llamada a la agencia. Tocó el timbre de la que había sido su casa y salió su padrastro quien de modo muy grosero le dijo que su mamá aún no llegaba del trabajo y lo echó, llamándolo de nuevo ladrón, el muchacho se subió a su auto y estaba a punto de arrancar cuando vio la silueta de su madre y la llamó

-¡yo no quise dañarla Chris! Me dejé llevar por el odio…yo solamente… perdóname por favor -dijo la mujer entre lágrimas

-¿No quisiste qué mamá? –dijo Chris aún en estado de angustia

- ¡Rachel! No quise que se lastimara- dijo delatándose sola

-¿qué le hiciste a Rach?-preguntó el joven esta vez con un dejo de furia

-Nada, ella se cayó solita… yo sólo la dejé ahí -dijo la mujer mientras Santiago al oír lo que pasó empezó a llorar más fuerte

-¡Tranquilo hermano!-volteó a decir Chris - ¿Dónde está Rach, mamá?

-¡él no es tu hermano!-dijo enojada la mujer

- sí lo es…igual que Rach es también mi madre ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-en el teatro principal-dijo por fin, viendo la vehemencia con la que su hijo defendía a la mujer herida que acababa de abandonar-

Chris comenzó a marcar el número de su padre para avisarle, se subió de nuevo a su auto y antes de arrancar su madre le dijo:

-yo no la lastimé…perdóname

-Mamá… si a Rach o a mi hermanita les pasa algo, no quiero volver a verte…-dijo Chris repitiendo lo que Rachel le había predicho…

Con mucho dolor y esfuerzo, Rachel pudo llegar hasta las butacas finales, pero sintió un dolor fuertísimo y se tuvo que sentar no le importaba nada lo que le ocurriera a ella pero necesitaba sentir a su nena y la pequeña seguía sin moverse…

Finn llegó lo más rápido que pudo, en el camino había hablado a una ambulancia pero aún no se veía seña alguna de la ayuda, rompió la cerradura del lugar, entró corriendo y encontró a su Rach pálida, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor

-¡Rach!-gritó Finn mientras la abrazaba

-¡no se mueve Finn, mi niña no se mueve!

-Está bien cariño, está bien, ella es una Hudson-Berry, valiente y necia, esa combinación es invencible… tiene que estar bien… ¿verdad nena?-dijo tocando el vientre de su esposa

La ambulancia llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Chris y Santi que apenas si pudieron ver a su mami mientras se la llevaban en la camilla y sólo alcanzaron a darle un beso y ánimos. Finn acompañó a Rachel mientras los chicos los seguían de cerca en el auto. Al llegar evaluaron muy rápido tanto a la mami como a la hija y los tranquilizaron al decirles que la bebé estaba bien, pero el golpe hizo que el líquido amniótico saliera con anticipación causándole problemas de insuficiencia de espacio a la pequeña pues aún no estaba en posición para nacer y el útero al perder el líquido, se empezó a contraer, por eso la nena estaba quietecita, pero tomando en cuenta que el embarazo estaba de casi término, ambas estaban en condiciones perfectas para una cesárea ya que si esperaban, la pequeña podía presentar problemas cardiacos. Rachel se frustró por un segundo, era la única vez que pensaba dar a luz y su plan de parto perfecto era totalmente natural, pero entendió muy pronto que no podía ponerse caprichosa, ¡estaba bien!, Valerie estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

En menos de lo que pudo imaginar ya estaba en el quirófano, no veía a Finn por ningún lado, un hombre que se presentó como anestesista empezó a explicarle el procedimiento del medicamento que le aplicarían, ella solo quería ver a su esposo, sintió los piquetes de varias agujas, la recostaron en una gran cama y la conectaron a muchos aparatos, se empezó a sentir toda entumecida y tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero cuando vio a su querido Finn vestido con uno de esos trajes verdes esterilizados de hospital, se tranquilizó, él se sentó a su lado, le besó la mano y le prometió que todo saldría bien.

No sentía nada, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dormida, solo sabía que muchos médicos estaban al pendiente de la nena y que otro tanto estaba al pendiente de ella, al cabo de un rato sintió unos leves tironcitos en su vientre e inmediatamente después escuchó el más bello sonido de su vida, y no, no era una nota musical perfecta, era el grito más fuerte de bebé que jamás hubiera escuchado…el doctor mismo bromeó al decir que la bebé debía tener unos grandes pulmones pues el gritito fue ensordecedor, entonces la vio, no paraba de moverse parecía un gusanito retorciéndose pero ya no en su vientre si no en las manos del doctor quien inmediatamente llamó al orgulloso papá para que la llevara al pecho de su mami, Finn hizo lo que debía como un autómata, tomó a su resbalosa bebé y la colocó suavemente encima de su mami, en ese momento la pequeña dejó de llorar y aunque varias manos la molestaban limpiando su carita, ojitos, nariz y boquita , se quedó quietecita sintiendo la calidez de la voz de su mami dándole la bienvenida al mundo y el cariño de su papi que no paraba de decirles a ambas cuánto las amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellas.

Después de unos segundos contemplándose entre los tres, que para los Hudson parecieron años, el doctor le pidió a Finn cortar el cordón umbilical y obedientemente lo hizo, después una enfermera quitó del pecho de su mami a Valerie e inmediatamente la pequeña empezó a gritar de nuevo, Rachel sonrió esa era su hija una guerrera valiente de pies a cabeza, mientras curaban y cerraban la herida de Rachel la niña fue evaluada. Después de un tiempo a la orgullosa mamá la pasaron a una habitación y a la peque a una incubadora porque aunque estaba bien, los doctores querían tenerla ahí para poder observarla un tiempo.

-¡No puedo creer que ya esté aquí, es perfecta!-dijo Rachel cansada pero emocionada a su esposo

-Lo sé, ¡es una preciosa bolita! –sonrió él pero su voz sonaba seria

-Discúlpame Finn, no te hice caso y puse en riesgo a tu hija…

-Disculpa aceptada señora Hudson,-volvió a sonreír-me asusté muchísimo pero yo también tuve algo de culpa, debí suponer que con lo necia que eres no te ibas a quedar de brazos cruzados con lo del teatro…

-no mi amor, no es tu obligación adivinar cada tontería que voy a hacer…

-Ya nena, vamos a olvidar la imprudencia, pero lo que no podemos olvidar es lo que te hizo esa bruja, tenemos que demandar, va a pagar caro lo que les hizo…

-ella no hizo nada Finn, yo me caí sola…

-¡exactamente, no hizo nada, te abandonó ¡

-como sea no tenía por qué ayudarme, fue inhumana sí, pero no era su deber, no quiero que la demandes, es la madre de tu hijo no quiero odios y rencores en mi familia…

-Rach, algún castigo debe tener…

-Yo te tengo a ti, a Santi, a Valerie y muy a pesar de esa mujer a Chris… Ella odia hasta a su esposo… ¿qué más castigo quieres que verla consumirse en su amargura? Y en un matrimonio de odio…eso sin contar el hecho de que su propio hijo no la va a volver a ver con los mismos ojos…porque por el bien de Chris le voy a pedir que la perdone, pero la bruja ya rompió su corazón y no creo que le sea tan fácil recuperarlo

-Supongo que, como siempre, tienes razón mi amor, pero no es fácil olvidar…

-no, no es fácil pero tampoco es imposible…tú sólo ve la carita de tu princesa y vas a ver que nada de lo que pasó importa….

-Está hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, Rachel…gracias por ella,-dijo él dándole un apasionado beso- no solo la tuviste dentro de tu cuerpo si no que aún en contra de tu propio dolor te moviste para protegerla y buscar ayuda, ¡eso fue heroico! –dijo Finn recuperando la emoción

-A ti cariño…que llegaste a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si te tardas más en encontrarnos…

-Y yo no hubiera llegado sin Chris y Santi que investigaron dónde estabas…fue un trabajo de equipo

-¡El maravilloso equipo Hudson!-dijo Rachel orgullosa

-Hablando de Chris y Santi…tengo que ir a decirles que ya nació su hermana…

-¿no saben?

-Con la emoción no he tenido tiempo de salir a avisar…

-¡Corre amor! Ve a decirles, mis niños deben estar muriendo de angustia- lo apresuró ella

-¡descansa linda! Lo necesitas….-dijo él mientras salía del cuarto

Rachel obedientemente durmió unos minutos… ¿horas?…la verdad es que no sabía ni en qué día estaba, sólo sabía que un dolorcillo la estaba aquejando en la parte baja del vientre y éste a su vez le recordó que Valerie ya había nacido. Una amable enfermera entró en ese instante y le explicó que seguramente la anestesia había pasado por completo, así que le aplicarían medicamento para el dolor, ella preguntó entonces por su familia y le informaron que su familia estaba en recepción ya que habían preferido dejarla descansar

-enfermera ¿qué día es hoy?-Rachel no quiso quedarse con la duda

-miércoles… 17 de marzo-contestó sonriente la enfermera

Rachel se despabiló inmediatamente y volvió a preguntar…

-¿mi hija nació hoy?

-La enfermera no entendía las reacciones de su paciente, las mujeres recién salidas de anestesia después de una cesárea se quejaban por dolor no se ponían a preguntar datos, así que revisó el expediente para aclarar dudas- Sí … nació apenas entrando el día, 17 de marzo a las 12:03 am, midió 55 cm y pesó 3. 6 kg, tuvo una calificación de 9.7… ¿no le dieron todos estos datos después del parto? –preguntó la mujer

-¡no!... Digo sí… no sé, yo no tenía ni ojos ni oídos más que para mi bebita-explicó Rachel- pero gracias…¡Gracias!-dijo aún más entusiasmada y le pidió a la enfermera que alcanzara su bolso…ni siquiera supo cómo el bolso llegó al hospital, pero ahí estaba y con su celular dentro, ¡eso si era suerte!...marcó

-Chris, si estás con tu padre no digas que soy yo- dijo Rachel rápidamente

-ok-dijo Chris desconcertado

-necesito pedirte un favor….

**¡Próximo capítulo final!...gracias por los comentarios,espero sus opiniones, casi casi son las últimas :,(**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

_A todos los que decidieron creer en esta historia...simplemente gracias._

Con apenas 4 años de edad, Finn Hudson creía saber muy bien que era lo que más amaba en el mundo y eso era los pasteles de chocolate, muchos de sus amiguitos decían que las paletas de caramelo, los helados o las galletas eran lo mejor de la vida pero el pequeño Finn estaba seguro de que la delicia de un pastel de la "Tía Lina" con chocolate derritiéndose en su lengua junto a un suave pan esponjoso, no tenía comparación alguna con ningún otro alimento. Carole, su mamá, se sentía orgullosa del paladar exquisito de su hijo, pues los pasteles de "Tía Lina" eran pasteles gourmet, sin embargo no se podían permitir comprar esos pasteles con frecuencia, ya que ella ganaba muy poco y apenas si alcanzaba para cubrir las necesidades de ambos, entonces su hijo tuvo que acostumbrarse a comer esa delicia sólo en ocasiones especiales, después sólo en su cumpleaños y su deseo de cumpleaños era cumplir más años para que le compraran más pastel, al final, con la muerte de la "Tía Lina" que se llevó la receta original a la tumba, tuvo que empezar a vivir sin ellos, algunas veces Carole trató de igualar el sabor del entrañable postre pero nunca le salió, por eso las fiestas de su hijo se empezaron a celebrar con pasteles desabridos del centro comercial y el pequeño Finn se quedó con las ganas de más…

Cuando fue novio de Rachel por primera vez, en una de las tantas charlas profundas que tenían, él le contó de los famosos pasteles y ella tan servicial, amorosa y consentidora, pretendió hacer el experimento de encontrar el sabor perdido de la infancia de su novio, juntos hicieron mezclas e intentos de pan horneado, pero la realidad es que ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar y tuvieron como resultado una explosión de chocolate en la cocina de los padres de Rachel, él alcanzó a esquivar el desastre pero ella terminó embarrada de pies a cabeza con el delicioso manjar …Finn se rió tanto que el estómago no paraba de dolerle y Rachel se enojó tanto por su burla que dejó de hablarle, entonces él empezó la reconciliación con dulces besitos sabor chocolate a lo largo del brazo de su novia y cuando llegó a su rostro, al verla furiosa, le arrebató el beso más pasional que pudieron haber tenido, antes de ese beso todos habían sido apenas un roce y muy cortitos, pero ese beso fue el "gran beso" sus lenguas se entrelazaron e iniciaron un baile rítmico cuyos pasos solo conocían ellos dos, al final a Rachel se le bajó el coraje y Finn encontró la exquisitez perdida en los labios de su novia…pero como siempre, el dulce sabor gourmet se le negaba y se quedó con ganas de más…

En Nueva York, mientras no estaba de gira, en escena o en ensayos, hubo un tiempo en que Rachel tomaba clases de cocina con un famoso chef, la verdad es que lo único que le interesaba era aprender a hacer ensaladas y comida vegetariana pues no tenía que cocinar más que para ella misma, un día llegó muy temprano al instituto culinario donde tomaba clases y vio que había un taller para aprender a hacer pasteles rápidos y sencillos, tenía tiempo y ella sabía que aprender nunca estaba de más. Entró a clases y la lección de ese día era el pastel de chocolate, evidentemente Finn vino a su memoria pero trató de borrarlo, escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del chef a cargo y empezó a cocinar, mientras mezclaba los ingredientes recordaba la risa de su entonces novio y sonreía también, mientras horneaba recordó los dulces besitos y se estremecía de emoción, mientras decoraba no dejaba de pensar en la pasión de las lenguas danzarinas y emitió un quejidito de placer que provocó que todos la miraran y que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente avergonzada como para salir corriendo con su pastel en mano y no volver a esa clase nunca más. Cuando llegó a su casa y probó lo que había cocinado estaba segura que el sabor no era chocolate, no sabía cómo lo había hecho pero el pastel era sabor Finn… nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero a partir de ese momento, cada que se sentía sola preparaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate…

El tiempo pasa, el destino cumple su cometido y al mover sus hilos para de nuevo juntar a Rachel y a Finn con la certeza de una criaturita que sería un lazo indestructible entre ellos, ella prometió a su pareja algún día preparar su especialidad: los pasteles de chocolate, sin embargo entre tantas cosas que pasaron durante su embarazo, jamás tuvo oportunidad de preparar uno y el 16 de marzo un día antes del cumpleaños de su esposo se pasó toda la mañana cocinando y horneando el pastel, no sin los ingredientes principales llamados recuerdos, pero esta vez ya no eran momentos lejanos, si no vivencias recién ocurridas como la sublime memoria del olor de su Finn en su cama, de las grandes manos de su marido tocando cada centímetro de su piel y la pasión de sus cuerpos entrelazados, unidos para siempre. El pastel estuvo listo a medio día y fue escondido por su creadora en el lugar menos concurrido del refrigerador, por la tarde ocurrió el accidente y bien entrada la noche, la milagrosa llegada de su hija.

Desde que supo que estaba embarazada, Rachel sabía que su hijo nacería cerca del cumpleaños de Finn pero las cosas a veces son más perfectas de lo que se espera y de ahora en adelante padre e hija compartirían para siempre el mismo día de celebración de nacimiento… 17 de marzo

-¡hola ma! ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Chris tocando suavemente en la habitación de hospital de Rachel

-¡Sí, pasa!- contestó ella con una voz entusiasta

-¿cómo te sientes?

-¡bien cariño! Muy, muy contenta…lo demás está de más-rió Rachel para convencerse que el dolor que aún tenía, ya no existía…

-¡qué bueno!-dijo Chris en un suspiro-todos estábamos asustados

-lo sé cariño… pero ya pasó… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-¡Sano y salvo!-dijo el joven mientras acomodaba en una mesa el pastel antes olvidado

-¿Tu padre? ¿Santi?

-En la casa, fuimos juntos por tu maleta y la de mi hermana…todo fue tan rápido…me escabullí para llegar antes

-¡perfecto!-dijo ella aún más emocionada

-Rach… yo siento mucho lo de mi madre

-no mi amor, tú no tienes nada que sentir, no fue tuyo el problema y necesito pedirte que lo olvidemos, que perdones a tu madre y sigamos adelante… tu hermana está bien y es lo realmente importante…

-No sé si pueda perdonarla…

-Al menos promete que lo intentaras...por mí

-está bien…te lo prometo-dijo el joven acercándose a abrazarla con cuidado

- ¡ese es mi Chris!...nada de amargura corazón, ahora necesito que busques a la enfermera quiero pedirle que arregle a tu hermana antes de que llegue papá…

-¡YA LA CONOCÍ!-dijo Chris no midiendo el tono de su voz- en los cuneros, fui con Santi a verla…-es hermosa… ¡papá y tú hicieron un buen trabajo!- ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario y el chico salió a hacer lo que le indicó Rachel.

En cuanto Santiago y Finn llegaron, llamaron al adulto para aclarar algunos datos del seguro médico y Chris aprovechó para llevarse a su hermano, así en la pequeña habitación de hospital, la recién formada familia Hudson esperaba pacientemente, con las luces apagadas al líder de la familia

-¡sorpresa! Gritaron todos juntos mientras Rachel sostenía sobre su regazo el pastel y empezaba a cantar Feliz cumpleaños a su esposo

-Finn se moría de la emoción, les faltaba su princesa, pero muy pronto cumpliría sus ocho horas reglamentarias en la incubadora y entonces nadie los podría separar, recibió abrazos y besos, y en ese momento Valerie llegó con la enfermera, envuelta aún con mantitas del hospital, Chris quitó el pastel de en medio y la mujer colocó a la recién nacida en brazos de su madre y cuando Finn se acercó a ellas, su esposa descubrió a la bebita y todos vieron que llevaba puesto un hermoso lacito con moño rojo en su linda cabecita…Rachel entregó la niña a Finn y dijo:

-¡tu regalo, tuya para siempre!

El orgulloso papá recibió a su pequeña, ya la había cargado a segundos de nacida pero en ese momento el cúmulo de emociones no le había permitido verla bien, además estaba resbalosa por los restos de sangre y placenta, después la miró durante horas en el área de incubadoras, pero un enorme cristal los separaba, ahora al recibirla de brazos de su mujer se permitió observarla a detalle, según los médicos era grande, pero en los brazos de su papi se veía tremendamente pequeña, apenas si le cabía en uno de ellos, Finn puso atención en el moñito graciosísimo que apenas si se detenía en su escaso cabellito y se le hizo encantador saber que ese lacito la simbolizaba como su regalo, a pesar de ser una recién nacida, no estaba nada arrugadita, por el contrario, su piel era tersa, suavecita y delgada, su papá delineó con uno de sus dedos las cejitas casi invisibles, su naricita como un pequeño botón, sus mejillas regordetas y los labios en curvita, Valerie abrió entonces sus ojitos igualitos a los de su mamá y por segundos su papá vio en ellos el universo entero, tomó con su gran mano la pequeña manita y la nena se agarró con fuerza a uno de sus dedos, entonces él no pudo evitar llorar y atraer a sus brazos a Rach que los veía entusiasmada y con los ojos vidriosos .. Finn tenía a las dos mujeres que más amaba y nunca las pensaba soltar… ¿había un sueño más perfecto?

-¡El mejor regalo del mundo!- le susurró a su esposa al oído

-¡no lloren! -Pidió Santi en un grito- ¡hay que comer pastel!

- de hecho la vela se está consumiendo-Indicó Chris

Finn volteó hacia sus chicos y vio que efectivamente la velita con el número 41 estaba a punto de desaparecer y se inclinó para soplarla

-¡pide un deseo! –gritó Rachel

Probaron el pastel y todos, incluyendo a médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por el lugar y que fueron invitados a degustar el postre, se deshicieron en halagos para la cocinera, pero Finn estaba atónito no decía ni una palabra.

Habían tenido una noche-madrugada-mañana intensa, así que por la tarde Chris y Santi se fueron a descansar y Finn y Rachel se quedaron solos con su bebita

-¡qué serio está papá!-dijo Rach a Valerie que estaba feliz pegada al pecho de su mami

Finn solo sonrió y se acercó a ellas

-¿encontré el sabor de los pasteles de "tía Lina"?-preguntó ella

-No entiendo cómo lo hiciste, pero el pastel sabía a gloria…. ¡lo superaste!-respondió Finn asombrado

- ¡lo logré!-rió ella entusiasmada -¿entonces por qué estás triste?

-No estoy triste, estoy enojado

-¿conmigo?-preguntó Rach haciendo un puchero

-no, con todos los que se acabaron mi pastel ¡yo quería más…y era mío!-dijo Finn muy serio- También estoy enojado conmigo-aclaró

-¿Contigo por qué? –dijo Rach queriendo reír pero sabía que su esposo hablaba en serio

-¡porque no te hice caso y no pedí ningún deseo!

-Hay mi vida lo lamento, pero cariño… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Parecía que Rachel hablaba con un niño pequeño y no con su impresionante, grande y hermoso marido

-Porque creí que contigo, la nena, Chris y Santi lo tenía todo…no necesitaba pedir nada

-¿y ya no crees que sea así?-preguntó Rachel fingiéndose ofendida

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Qué te falta?

-Mucha, mucha vida para tener un millón de momentos bonitos y celebrarlos con un pastel como esos… ¿no sería genial tener tiempo como para probar un millón de veces más ese delicioso pastel al lado de mi familia?

-¡sí genial!-Rachel por fin rió- pero te prometo que los probarás mi amor, aunque queramos este juego no se acaba, todo siempre comienza de nuevo y hay tanto por vivir, tantas piezas que mover, tanto que celebrar, tantas partidas que ganar…puedo hacer uno cuando Valerie cumpla una semana, dos, tres….

-¿estarías dispuesta a hacer un pastel cada semana?-Finn estaba emocionado

-si te vas a poner tan contento como con este sí…

-¡te amoooo!

-¡Yo te amo más!

- no hay pruebas de que así sea….

***FIN***

** Esperen el epílogo… y la despedida…desde ya…lloro.**


	25. Chapter 25 Epílogo

**XXV: Epílogo**

**Anecdotario de Valerie Hudson **

**Por: Rachel Hudson**

**¡Hola mi linda VALERIE!: **

Creo que no me cansaré de decírtelo… ¡Bienvenida al mundo!... a este mundo que…debo advertirte, no es tan perfecto como tú, pero mejoró mucho desde que naciste y espero poder enseñarte con mucho amor la manera de seguir mejorándolo día a día.

Hoy cumples una semana de nacida y tres días en tu casita y en tu propia recámara, eres una consentida total, en cuanto llegamos, ya tenías muchísimos regalos esperándote, todos lindísimos y especiales, pero no tan especiales como las visitas…toda tu familia estaba feliz de por fin conocerte y decirte en persona cuánto te aman… ¡Tíos Blaine y Kurt vinieron desde Londres especialmente a eso! verlos después de tantos años me pareció el detalle más hermoso.

Me impresiona lo grande que es tu familia, es decir no sólo somos tus padres y tus hermanos quienes la componemos, porque poniéndonos analíticos aunque papá y yo somos hijos únicos, la vida nos regaló hermanos adoptivos y postizos, es decir amigos del alma sin los cuales no viviríamos y como resultado tienes tíos y primos por todas partes, eso me gusta, me da la certeza de que nunca estarás sola. También están tus abuelos ¡eres tan afortunada mi niña! te envidio ¡Yo no conocí ni siquiera a uno de mis abuelos y tú tienes cinco! Carole, Burt, Shelby, Hiram y Leroy ...Espero que aprendas mucho de ellos…Por lo pronto este anecdotario es parte del legado de tu Abu Shelby, resulta que cuando vino a conocerte no sólo traía un hermoso oso de peluche gigante para ti sino que también me trajo dos encuadernados preciosos, en uno ella escribió todo lo que sabe de mi (en estos momentos lo estoy leyendo) y el otro, completamente en blanco está predestinado para que yo escriba todo sobre ti… la condición es que no debes leer nada de lo que yo escriba hasta que tú misma seas mamá… así que si tienes este anecdotario en tus manos es porque logré que tus hermanos y tu padre te dejaran tener novio y tal vez esposo… ¡Dios! Qué raro suena esto pero divertido… y debo de decir ¡Gracias por hacerme abuela! **Te ama…mamá.**

**Querida bolita gritona: **

Hoy cumples tres meses de nacida y yo cumplo un año de haberme reencontrado con tu papá…estoy emocionada, hice más pastel de chocolate, aunque no creo que sepa tan bueno, lo hice casi dormida, te culpo a ti mi pequeña… ¿En serio no piensas nunca bajar tu volumen? Al principio fue divertido oír tus grititos todas las noches haciéndote notar…pero en serio; papá, tus hermanos y yo necesitamos dormir ¿Habrá alguna fórmula mágica o científica para bajarle a tus decibeles? Aunque siendo sinceros, como dice papá te preferimos gritoncita a enfermita…**Te ama…mamá.**

**Muñequita musical: **

Día bipolar…no me imaginé nunca sentir tanta tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, hoy llevamos al aeropuerto a tu hermano Chris, entra a la Universidad y me siento tan orgullosa de él… pero al mismo tiempo siento el no poder verlo a diario, me perteneció por muy poquito tiempo, pero todo forma parte de crecer y él va a ser el mejor físico del mundo ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque no hay nadie más inteligente que él. Antes de irse tu hermano descubrió que duermes más si escuchas música… ¿por qué no me extraña? Sé que algún día Santi y tú también se irán del nido, así que tengo que disfrutarlos…** Te ama…mamá.**

**Nena de papá: **

Preparo con mucha emoción tu disfraz de Halloween, serás una preciosa vampirita, papá te acompañará por dulces y será el conde Drácula, ustedes dos son encantadores y tienen una química impresionante, adoro que se bañen juntos y sus charlas cuando te da de comer, bueno, tú balbuceas y tu padre finge entenderte…aunque no sé si fingir sea la palabra, en realidad creo que tienen su propio sistema de comunicación y pensar que apenas hace un año me enteré que serías niña y que tu padre se asustó porque solo tenía experiencia con hombrecitos, la verdad es que te regalé al mejor padre del mundo y ambas sabíamos que así sería. Santi ha estado un poco triste, este mes le recuerda la pérdida de su mami, parece que tú lo presientes y buscas tiempo a su lado…por eso: **Te ama…mamá.**

**Casi la más pequeña de la casa:**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños…cumplo 41 y tú recién cumples 9 meses de nacida…estoy consciente de que si me tardo más, en lugar de tu madre soy tu abuela…entonces no entiendo, no sé por qué a la vida le está gustando regalarme cosas importantes, hace un año tu hermano Chris me dijo mamá por primera vez y hoy…hoy en la mañana tu papi y yo nos enteramos que a pesar de las pocas posibilidades que había… ¡vas a ser hermana mayor!...Mentiría si no te dijera que no me emociona, tener un nuevo embarazo, un nuevo pequeñito en mi vientre me hace en extremo feliz, lo que me preocupa eres tú, eres tan pequeña y tu mundo va a cambiar por completo…aún así confío en el inmenso amor de nuestra familia y en que tú eres tan valiente como tu nombre…no lo olvides nunca… a pesar del nuevo bebé: **Te ama…mamá.**

**Duendecita de Santa: **

Tuvimos unas fiestas preciosas, pasamos tiempo con Chris, a pesar de que yo no podía ni ver la comida porque su olor me producía asco, logramos conjuntar el Januká y la Navidad, me gusta que así sea, tú podrás tener lo mejor de ambas partes. La mañana de Navidad te vestimos de pequeño duende y te hicimos darle a cada integrante de la familia una almohada con el mensaje de "la familia Hudson se agranda, mamá está embarazada", casi nadie lo podía creer pero todos están felices por nosotros…parece que ya quieres hablar, me pregunto si será la inminente llegada de tu hermano o hermana lo que te hace querer apresurar las cosas: **Te ama…mamá.**

**Dulce parlanchina:**

¡Hablaste! Por fin pudimos conocer tu voz, es muy dulce y yo he vuelto a mi relación con las hormonas locas y no dejé de llorar después de oírte… fingí infinidad de veces pelear con tu padre apostando cuál sería tu primera palabra, el decía que sería papá y yo mamá, afortunadamente tú nunca me decepcionas y entendiste mi entrenamiento… promete que nunca le dirás que en secreto yo te persuadía a decir ¡papá!...valió la pena ver la cara de mi Finn hermoso al oír que lo llamabas a él y no a mí. No lo pude resistir, eres su princesa y él se lo merece. **Te ama…mamá.**

**La más pequeñA de la casa:**

Siempre sí serás la más pequeña…a finales de agosto tendrás un nuevo hermano, lo llamaremos William en honor al primer maestro de música que tuvimos tu padre y yo…de alguna manera nuestro Cupido… así que otro hombrecito… sí lo sé ellos son más…no lo olvides, él va a ser el más pequeño… pero tú eres la única mujercita, tuyo es el poder mi niña…** Te ama…mamá.**

**Princesa Cumpleañera:**

Feliz cumpleaños a ti y a papi, hice un pastel pequeño solo para ustedes y acabaron con él… los amo, los amo tanto**…atte mamá **

**Valerie incansable:**

Ahora deseo encontrar el interruptor de tu energía, eres imparable amor, casi te sueltas a caminar y aunque tus primeros dientitos casi no dieron lata, ahora que empiezas con los molares estás de mírame y no me toques, a parte volviste a las andadas y estás muy chilloncita, tu Abu Carole dice que es por el nuevo bebé…estoy cansada, espero que esta etapa pase pronto… **Te ama…mamá.**

**Valerie valiente: **

¡Tenemos nueva fecha de celebración Hudson!…29 de agosto, tu hermano William llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera tiempo nos dio de llegar al hospital y nació en casita, Santi estaba aun en la escuela, pero a ti no te pudimos llevar con la Abu y te tocó aguantar todo el drama de mami, mientras yo empujaba para sacar al bebé tu me mandabas besitos…Valerie, valiente… me diste fuerzas, gracias mi niña **Te ama…mamá.**

**Hermana mayor:**

Amas a tu hermanito, de eso no tengo duda, pero necesitas de tu madre y ella está absorbida por el pequeño Will, hoy te acercaste al bebé y le picaste un ojito, mi nene gritó como nunca y tu asustada corriste a esconderte. Prometo ponerte más atención **Te ama…mamá.**

**Herida cumpleañera:**

¡Felices dos mi vida!, aún siento que tu hermano te haya mordido, está en su etapa de sacar dientes, tú pasaste por eso, ojalá lo entiendas porque aún estás resentida con él y le huyes, verlos separados me duele en el alma más que cualquier mordidita de tu hermano, a mí ya me ha dado muchas.** Te ama…mamá.**

**Damita de honor:**

Mi sueño se hizo realidad y 4 años después de que tu padre me lo pidiera de nuevo, por fin soy la esposa de tu papi ante las leyes judías, mi felicidad no pudo ser mayor al verte llegar a la jupá delante de mí, arrojando pétalos de rosa al suelo, creí que me pondría histérica con los detalles de la boda y estuve por demás tranquila, no hay incertidumbres en mi corazón es la única razón que encuentro **Te ama…mamá.**

**Princesa del drama:**

Hoy fuimos a la juguetería por un regalo de cumpleaños para una de tus amiguitas de la escuela e hiciste un berrinche no muy digno de una princesa de 5 años, querías que te compráramos una pelota rosa y en casa ya tienes dos, papá te explicó eso y lloraste, y lloraste y lloraste enfrente de toda la gente, esperando así conseguirla, después en el coche, de regreso a casa, no dejamos de escuchar tus gritos, al llegar a casa la desesperación de tu papi era tanta que te dio una nalgada… a mí me dolió más pero no pude más que darle la razón a papá..Prefiero que te haya castigado ahora y no que después seas una niña insoportablemente berrinchuda a la cual nadie soporte… **Te ama…mamá.**

**Valerie amorosa: **

Hoy es el día de las madres, el primero que pasamos sin Santi que está en la Universidad estudiando Psicología, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, asumiste el papel que dejó vacante tu hermano mayor y organizaste con el pequeño Will mi desayuno de felicitación, es tan hermoso tenerlos y aunque Chris ya esté trabajando en Suiza y Santi haya emprendido el camino de sus sueños los tuve en mi corazón y en mi teléfono. A veces en secreto deseo que ni tú ni tu hermano crezcan más. **Te ama…mamá.**

**Pequeña actriz:**

Reinauguramos el teatro principal de Lima, no puedo creer que me haya tomado casi 8 años repararlo, pero valió la pena porque mientras estaba en trabajos de reconstrucción, te dediqué a ti y a Will más tiempo. Ahora estoy más ocupada coordinando funciones, dirigiendo obras y encontrando talentos. Los domingos presentamos Mary Poppins y una de las niñas que actúa en un papel secundario enfermó, papá te preguntó si querías salir y dijiste que sí, aunque no tuviste diálogo mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo al verte bajo los reflectores. **Te ama…mamá.**

**Valerie sobre ruedas:**

Santi logró que estas vacaciones de verano aprendieras a andar en bici, papá ya había intentado enseñarte antes pero en la primera caída que tuviste desistió hacerlo… ¡qué bueno que tu hermano pudo venir!…si no nunca hubieras aprendido…** Te ama…mamá.**

**Hermana celosa:**

Mi Chris se casa… ¿es en serio? Cada día me repito que sí, que tiene 26 años y una carrera profesional exitosa…lo único que le hacía falta era el amor y lo encontró, debo estar agradecida por eso, pero parece que tú no estás del todo convencida, tiraste jugo sobre la novia de tu hermano, escondiste su bolso, te metías en medio de los dos cada que estaban juntos y les hacías bromas de mal gusto, papá tuvo que ponerte un alto… ¡estás celosa! Me pregunto cómo te pondrás cuando Santi llegue de vacaciones con su propia novia. **Te ama…mamá.**

**Hija sincera: **

Siempre quise que fueras valiente y la sinceridad con la que me hablaste ayer demostró que lo eres. Tienes mucha más madurez que cualquier niña de 10 años. Llegaste muy seria a mi oficina y me dijiste que no querías más clases de ballet, me preocupé, creí que estabas en problemas o que alguien se burlaba de ti. Pacientemente me explicaste que no era nada de eso, sino que notabas que tus compañeras estaban alcanzando niveles altísimos de complejidad y tú no podías seguirles el paso, yo sabía de antemano que no eres muy buena para el ballet, herencia de tu padre y sus dos pies izquierdos, traté de persuadirte diciendo que entre más lo intentarás más pronto las alcanzarías, dijiste que probablemente sí, pero que eso retrasaría el nivel de tus compañeras y tú querías que ellas se presentaran pronto en escena. Waw, eres tremendamente excepcional, tuve que aceptar tu decisión, a final de cuentas sigues cantando hermoso y te fascina actuar, me queda esa ilusión ** Te ama…mamá.**

**Mujercita:**

¡Felices 12 mi niña! Ya eres toda una mujercita y papi lo entendió de golpe…aún no olvido el susto que le diste cuando tuviste tu periodo por primera vez, estaban solitos en casa y aunque tú ya sabías que en algún momento pasaría… te sorprendió, al final, me alegro que haya ocurrido con él porque demostraron la enorme comunicación que tienen y el cariño con el que salen adelante **Te ama…mamá**

**Loquita enamorada:**

Estás enamorada por primera vez, tener 14 y una revolución de hormonas hicieron que mi niña se metiera en el enredoso camino del amor…el volteará a verte… si no, es que no te merece. **Te ama mamá**

**Coqueta Gruñona:**

Ayer peleamos por primera vez y por primera vez me dijiste que me odiabas, yo no podía dejar que salieras vestida como pretendías… no es que no te vieras hermosa, tú te ves hermosa hasta con un disfraz de chango, pero la gente no iba a pensar nada agradable de ti al verte con un vestido casi transparente… te castigué y yo soy la triste porque aunque sé que no le dijiste de corazón…el sólo escucharlo me dolió más que tu parto, pero sé que algún día lo entenderás **Te ama…mamá.**

**Tía de Dulces 16:**

¿En serio? Tan anciana estoy…no importa, son años bien vividos y este año aparte de tu fiesta de 16 dimos la bienvenida al pequeño Finn… si bien Chris ya nos había hecho abuelos de tus dos sobrinas, las gemelas Lucía y Sofía, Santi nos sorprendió con su pequeñito y al elegir el nombre de tu papi para él…pensar que cuando se conocieron esos dos ni siquiera se cayeron bien…muero de risa por eso. Luciste hermosa en tu fiesta, fue la mejor de toda Lima y se hablará de ella por años **Te ama…mamá.**

**Hija orgullosa:**

El pasado enero a papi le dieron un premio por su labor altruista con los chicos de la fundación, hace una semana recibí el premio a mi trayectoria por la asociación de actores teatrales. Leíste un discurso para ambos casos y fue genial escucharte…todos los días nos dices cuanto nos amas pero no de esa manera tan elocuente… tienes talento para hablar en público **Te ama…mamá.**

**La más popular:**

Ayer fue tu baile de graduación y no nos sorprendimos cuando te eligieron reina, tu papá casi muere de un infarto al verte besar a Edmund tu pareja de baile, tuve que usar mis poderes femeninos y convencerlo de que es el ciclo de la vida y que al igual que Chris y Santi tienes que vivir mil cosas más … después tuve que convencerme a mi misma de mis palabras, cuando al otro día recibiste la carta de aceptación de la Universidad, tengo que decirlo: mi hija estudiará Ciencias Políticas … …política… ¡qué emoción! tal vez yo sea algún día la madre de la presidenta de la nación **Te ama…mamá.**

**Hija advertida: **

Tu hermano Will obtuvo una vacante en la Escuela Superior de Música de Leipzig en Alemania valió la pena toda una vida cargando por todas partes el violonchelo …Ayer lo despedimos y hoy mi corazón tiene un hueco del tamaño del universo…pero no me malentiendas no voy a morir sin ustedes porque sé que están bien, moriría sin él…sin mi compañero de vida porque resulta que estoy casada con el hombre más guapo, amoroso y caballeroso y pienso dedicar el resto de mis días a respirar sólo para él, planeamos con emoción viajes alrededor del mundo…será fantástico pero aún así estaremos en Lima todos los 17 de marzo, y no es amenaza pero te advierto: espero que nunca lo olvides, él necesita verte siempre en su cumpleaños como cada año y no puedes romper su corazón **Te ama…mamá.**

**Novia perfecta**

Tus abuelos estarían más que orgullosos, encontraste un judío perfecto, eres una graduada y decidiste casarte…me impresiona la coordinación de tus tiempos, a veces me pregunto cómo le hiciste yo tuve que esperar más de 20 años para conjuntar mi vida personal y profesional… ¿recuerdas que te dije que no había nada más perfecto que verte entrar con pétalos de rosa delante de mí el día de mi boda?…. Resulta que si hay algo más perfecto…verte de novia del brazo de tu padre…**.te ama…mamá **

**Mamá:**

Es januká-navidad en casa de los Hudson y todos están aquí, mis 4 hijos, mis tres nueras, mi yerno y mis 6 nietos. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti…no sólo eres asesora política del presidente y aspiras a más cargos sino que en medio de toda tu loca y difícil carrera te diste tiempo para ser mamá. Tener a mi pequeña Rachel de días de nacida en brazos es un sentimiento indescriptible que creo que sólo entenderás cuando seas abuela…

Hoy recibes tu anecdotario escrito por mí y el anecdotario en blanco para que se lo escribas a tu nenita. Cuando leí el que escribió para mí la abuela Shelby, supe que la intención de escribirlos es enseñarle a una nueva generación los errores y aciertos de una madre…si tengo que decírtelo explícitamente mi mayor acierto fue haber escogido a Finn Hudson como mi primer y único amor, como el padre de mis hijos y como compañero de sueños, sin él nada de lo que hoy soy sería posible…

No sé que haya después de la vida pero sin duda quiero correr para encontrarlo ahí…

**Te ama por siempre y para siempre…mamá.**

_**Hola: quería agradecer todas sus lecturas (waw! desde el inicio, en 3 meses, 5000 visitas a la historia) con algo muy especial y salió este extenso epílogo…espero que les haya gustado …**_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí me demostraron que sí se lee en español y que no se necesita una presencia excesiva de escenas sexuales para tener lectores constantes.**_

_** Ya saben que todos los derechos de los personajes de Glee pertenecen a Fox y que yo sólo eché a volar mi imaginación con ellos pero les quisiera pedir que la historia no salga de fanfiction, es decir sé que no es la historia más especial, ni la mejor escrita pero no me gustaría verla en algún otro foro o adaptada a otros personajes porque no saben lo difícil que fue, siento que mudarla de sitio sería como regalar mi corazón a lo tonto, es decir yo tenía un plan, incluso hay dos capítulos inéditos uno que relata el funeral de Santana y otro que describía un accidente de Finn, pero los omití porque por obvias razones supe que mi corazón no era el único roto y que no querían leer cosas tristes, después de la tragedia, la historia cambió y muchas de las palabras ,incluso las de este epílogo salieron a cuenta de lágrimas, si la terminé fue solo por el compromiso que establecí con los lectores de este espacio y sólo de este espacio. Así que por favor, por favor no la plagien y si la ven en algún lugar avísenme. Les dejo mi correo, no es el personal pero es el que uso para este lugar y siempre estoy al pendiente de él, así que dudas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre contestaré: seleson01(arroba)hotmail (punto) com**_

_**Alguien me comentó que nunca me presenté y que mi perfil contaba poco de mi…para los que les interese agregué más información a mi perfil, con respecto a una historia Monchele…no creo…la verdad es que no tengo corazón pero Finchel es forever ¿cierto? Algo está maquilando mi cabeza, espero poder plasmarlo.**_

_**Gracias infinitas a los que me agregaron a favoritos y aún más a los que comentaron…sus review eran lo único que me mantenía firme para terminar.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto...lo prometo, fue una gran bendición para mi pasar por la ausencia de mi actor favorito en compañía de gente que sentía lo mismo que yo...**_

_**Gracias Lea y Cory por darle vida a unos seres tan perfectos. Sé que en un universo alterno Finn y Rachel son un solo corazón. **_

_**Cory… I love you forever.**_


End file.
